Raven & Ryder: The Beginning (Book 1) Ryder Scanlon EDITING
by amber sixx
Summary: Raven Longo is Joe Longo's daughter. She's 15 and has a unique sense of style. She is close to both parents, but chose to live with her dad. Joe has lost all his money in a scam by the Scanlon husband and wife duo. His daughter is the only thing he has left. What happens when Joe takes a job working for Mel Burke? *Season 1*
1. Into the Fire

**1x01 - Pilot**

* * *

Raven's POV:

My name is Raven Longo but I go by Rae most of the time. I attend Grant High School just recently as my dad; Joe Longo, was involved in a ponzi scheme and lost everything. My mum is even divorcing him because of that. Until the final hearing of the divorce I am living with my dad. Mum wants me and so does dad. I hate having divorced parents.

I am 15 years old and best friend Lennox and Ryder who are both brother and sister and the children of Lewis Scanlon who ruined my dad's life. I think I'm developing a crush on Ryder but the only person who knows is Lennox.

Currently, I am hanging out with Lennox. It's like 7:30pm I think? We were watching the TV when the news came on and we saw Mel on the screen. 

"How's living here?" I asked my new best friend

"Well the only good thing is you and I see my aunt alot but I do miss my old school" Lennox said

"I miss mine too" I said

"Why'd you leave yours? Sounds like you went to an expensive school too" Lennox asked.

"My dad lost all his money" I said

"Oh. Well I'm glad your at Grant or otherwise I'd be so lonley" Lennox said as a voice brought me to look at the TV. My dad's voice.

"Oh no" I said

"What's wrong?" Lennox asked as my attention was still on the TV.

"You know how you've never met my dad?" I asked

"Yeah..." Lennox said slowly

"Lennox. Meet Joe Longo... my dad" I said pointing to the TV just as my dad spoke up.

 _"Now where the hell's the money your brother in law stole from me?!"_ dad yelled on the TV

 _"What my sister and my brother in law did was wrong"_ Mel said on TV.

"So my dad ruined your dad's life?" Lennox asked softly

"Yeah" I said turning the TV and looked at her

"And you still wanna be friends with me and Ryder after everything that happened?" Lennox asked

"Of course. You didn't do that" I said "I'm so sorry though" Lennox said.

We gave each other a big hug but there was a sound of crashing outside. Turns out it was another guy throwing rubbish at the front door so Lennox and I decided to ask her aunt Mel why they were doing that cause not only was it annoying but it began smelling like a rotting corpse, even though I don't know what that smells like. We each took a bag and walked into her Aunt Mel's room.

"I think you put this whole trash issue to bed" I heard Mel's friend and co-worker Rhonda say from inside Mel's room. Lennox opened the door and we walked in

"Aunt Mel, why are angry white guys throwing trash at our front door?" Lennox asked Mel as we both held up the one trash bag currently in our hands.

"There is a political debate in the community in which the majority feels as this-"Rhonda said.

"This is getting heavy" Lennox said holding further away from her

"And really smelly" I added wafting the smell away with my free hand.

"We're just going to leave this for you Aunt Mel" Lennox said as we placed the bags down

"Yeah Miss Burke, there are at least 10 more out on the porch" I added

"Come on Rae" Lennox said as we began to head out her aunt's bedroom door

"Lennox, Lennox. Um, did you see the uh dresser I put in your room?" Mel asked catching up with her niece while putting a shoe on.

"Yeah, yeah it's really cute but I'm ok. I've got suitcases" Lennox said as we left Mel's room.

"You could be a bit nicer to your aunt. She is trying her best" I said as we made our way to her room to get away from the smell

"Yeah but I'm still not use to it. Besides mum will be out soon" she said.

* * *

We changed the subject to the poem she wrote. Once we stepped foot in her room, she then recited the poem about our Principal, Miss Lunt. Lennox rhymed her name with, well you can pretty much guess what the word was.

"You can't just call her that!" I said laughing so hard as we sat on her bed. I was currently lying on my stomach messaging my dad as he let me know he was on his way to come get me.

"Well she is, I didn't do anything wrong and she told me off. Also I was angry so I let it out" Lennox said

"True you were angry but you didn't need to call our principal a- you know" I said.

"You found it funny" Lennox said chuckling

"Yeah and you do know that you're aunt will find out" I said.

"Hey Lennox and Raven" I heard Mel speak as she opened the door and Lennox looked up from her laptop and I turned around

"Hi Miss Burke" I said.

"You know you can call me Mel" she said with a kind smile.

"I'll remember that" I said

"Remember you and me at the Fall Out Boy concert, I just found this old picture" Mel said

"Oh you mean the one that was hanging obviously in the hallway outside the door" Lennox said jokingly.

"Not obviously. Affectionately, that was some night huh? Fall Out Boy, WooHoo" Mel said trying to get along with her niece

"Woah, you went to Fall Out Boy?" I asked shocked and Lennox nodded.

"Where are you going with this?" Lennox asked her aunt looking back at her

"I was just remembering the good times you know? When we share. Told each other things, important things that happened... today... oh come on you don't think 'I got suspended'was something you might share?" Mel said.

"Ok I will share this: Miss Lunt is a fascist" Lennox said

"Why couldn't you have called her that? Instead of- you know" Mel said avoiding saying what Lennox actually called the principal.

"Well I never got in trouble at my old school" Lennox said.

If I'm honest, it feels like I have known them for longer even if we've only been friends for not very long.

"That's because your parents bought the indoor pool" Mel pointed out.

"It didn't even have a spa. Like what's up with that?" Lennox said

"Schools aren't meant to have spa's" I point out

"Look, Miss Lunt is expecting an apology, you and I have an appointment down at her office at 3:00 tomorrow" Mel informed her

"Great, you let me know how that goes" Lennox said before opening her laptop again but Mel shut it

"Lennox, until you talk to her you can't go back to school" Mel said.

Not a good thing to say to a teen as we don't like school.

"Oh well guess I'm not going back to school" Lennox said with a smirk on her face as if she had out smarted her own aunt.

"Of course you are this is your education nothing is more important" Mel said but got cut off by the sound of the doorbell

"Oooh it's my date, uh I have more to say you just stay right there. Stay" and just like that Mel was out the door.

I looked at my phone as it went off. My dad sent me a message saying he was here.

"I gotta go, my dad's here" I said grabbing my bag from her bedroom floor

"Awww. Well come over tomorrow" Lennox said

"Will do. See you tomorrow" I said waving goodbye leaving her room.

I walked downstairs and saw Mel at the door with my dad.

"Bye Mel thanks for having me" I said politley

"Aww no worries, always welcome" Mel said with a smile

"Ready to go?" dad asked

"Whoa! You're her dad?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. Anyway goodbye" Dad said as we left Mel's porch.

* * *

The next day dad drove me to the Burke household so I could catch a ride with Lennox and Ryder to school. I asked to be here early because I wanna hang out with Ryder before school because if I know Lennox, I will be mostly hanging out with Lennox at school and saying hi to Ryder but I wanna hang with Ryder. Dad also wanted to see Mel and ask if she can get him a job. Dad rang the doorbell. Mel opened the door

"Oh dear god" Mel said noticing dad at her front door.

"Hi Mel" I said polietly

"Hey Raven, Ryder is out back and Lennox is in her room" she told me

"Alright, I'll head out back" I said smiling

"Have fun sweetie" dad said kissing my cheek

"Bye dad" I said as I went through the door.

I went to the door which leads to the backyard and saw Ryder, playing basketball. He had just shot the ball into the hoop.

"Hey Ryder" I said once I got outside, closing the door behind me. I took my bag off and put it on the ground by the door.

"Hey Raven. Lennox is in her room" Ryder told me as he bounced the ball on the spot

"I'm here to hang out with you, dude" I told him as I made my way over to him

"Really?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah and I promise not to go off with Lennox if she asks me to hang out with her" I said

"Cool" Ryder said with a smile

"Come on. Pass the ball" I said holding out my hands to catch the ball which Ryder passed to me.

* * *

We ended up playing basketball for at least a few minutes then we grabbed our bags and went to go catch the bus for school. When we got to the bus stop, there was a poster on the side of the bus shelter informing everyone that the busses weren't running.

"The bus isn't running" I said as I read the information poster

"Why?" Ryder said

"I don't know. Just says something about a protest. I'm guessing it's the garbage protest" I said turning to face the street and saw a whole lot of people.

"Well let's go back to my house and see if Aunt Mel can give us a ride to school" Ryder said.

* * *

We walked all the way back to his Aunt Mel's house which lucky for us was 5 minutes away, so it wasn't a long walk. Ryder opened the door to see my dad talking to Mel. Still?! I mean you probably started talking to her the time I walked inside, I played basketball with Ryder for I don't know 2 minutes, walked 5 minutes to the bus stop and then had to walk 5 minutes back to the house, how can you still be talking to her? She probably didn't even want to hear what he had to say.

"You know that school bus? Not running today. Jackson Street blocked because of some kind of uh garbage protest" Ryder told his aunt

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap" Mel said stamping her feet. Ryder and I just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh I mean golly tough break. Um ok I'll take you. I'll just miss my meeting. I mean, it's not like we need the police department" Mel said.

"No, no, no. You'll make your meeting. I'll take them" Dad said to Mel calming her down.

"Hey, I'm Joe" dad said turning to Ryder and holding his hand out to shake Ryder's hand

"Hi" Ryder said shaking dad's hand.

"See that Porche out there? Yeah, it's mine" Dad asked Ryder as he opened the door

"For 10 more days" I added

"Sweet" Ryder said as we walked with dad to the car

"Uh I don't know if- oh screw it Buckle up" I heard Mel say.

* * *

We were not even a minute into the 20 minute drive to school when Ryder was looking through his bag making sure he had everything.

"Oh no" he said

"What's up?" I asked him

"I left my history paper at home" Ryder said

"It's ok we'll go home and get it" Dad said as he indicated and turned around and headed home.

* * *

We were back at his house and luckily Mel wasn't here since she left after us. Dad, Ryder and I walked up the driveway, unlocked the door and Ryder ran to his room. 5 minutes later, by this time we were at least 3 minutes late to school Ryder finally came back down the stairs.

"Find it?" I asked him

"I just remembered that I didn't write it" Ryder said

"Well we can stay here and you can finish it. But no snacks until you finish" dad said to Ryder. Ryder nodded and ran back upstairs to his room

"Hey, how come he gets to stay here and write it but I couldn't do that when I forgot my Biology paper?" I asked dad

" _You_ are my child, not him" Dad said.

* * *

1 hour or so later I was helping my dad with the laundry

"Hello" dad said to Mel

"Hi Mel" I said as I place the second basket next to dad's basket

"Ugh hold on a sec. Hi Raven" Mel groaned than changed to her bright self

"If I can call you Mel, you can call me Rae" I said smiling at her

"Awww" Mel said smiling and gave me a hug

"Hey let me ask you something. When is the last time anybody did any laundry in the household? You people live like pigs" Dad said as Mel walked over to us.

"These are my delicates. How did you get my delicates? Where you in my room?" Mel asked digging through the basket and finding a pair of her underwear. Dad was chuckling a little.

"Yep" dad said finishing chuckling and we began folding clothes.

"Pull the trigger" Mel said into the phone

"What are you doing not at school" Mel asked me. I have the perfect lie.

"Uh time of the month, yeah it hit me before we left" I said

"Awww you ok?" Mel asked me, rubbing my shoulder

"I'll be fine, thank you" I said.

"Hey Joe you were right, I should have that sandwich now. Hey Mel" Ryder said before ascending upstairs

"Alright get back up there" dad said just as Ryder turned the corner.

"What is he doing home in the middle of the day? And you don't really have your time of the month do you?" Mel asked me. I pulled out my phone and checked my calendar

"Well... not for 2 more days" I said grabbing my phone, opening my calendar and I show her my phone

"Nice, show me how to do that" she said pointing to our phones

"His History paper" Dad answered

"What?!" Mel yelled at dad.

"Wow ok alright pack the veins back into your forehead. Took the kids to school right and he tells me he doesn't have his history, so we drive back here to get it and then he tells me he didn't exactly write it and I said 'you better exactly write it cause it's due today', so he's up there writing it now" Dad said as he walks into the kitchen to make Ryder a sandwich.

"And he hasn't come out until it's done, now that's uh- that's nannying" dad said as he opened and closed the fridge.

"You brought him home? You don't bring a kid home who hasn't done his work, you leave him at school to get yelled at which is what he's got coming" Mel explained

"I know right he didn't let me stay home cause I didn't do my Biology paper" I muttered

"What kinda rules are those?" Dad said

"Did you not hear what your daughter said? And they're rules that everybody knows" Mel said

"I've never heard of them" dad said and Mel just walked to the stairs and called for Lennox

"Lennox, you ready? It's time to go" Mel yelled to upstairs from her spot downstairs

"She's not here" dad said

"Where- where is she? You were supposed to watch her" Mel said to dad

"You never said that" dad said.

"Because it's obvious! The girl got suspended. She's gone she's ditched the meeting" Mel said as she got to the door which lead to the living room

"You know what? Your right" dad said. Mel looked at him angrily. As if she was about to Hulk smash his head into his body.

"I just said that you were right, that was a compliment" dad exclaimed and Mel walked through the door.

"Ok she has 3 places she usually goes to after school, I'll- I'll just start there" Mel said picking up her bag and keys while I sat on the couch.

"You want me to help you?" dad asked her

"Yes please do... _nothing_ " she said before walking out the door and tripping over the bags outside.

"I'm ok!" she yelled.

Lennox's laptop that was in front of me on the couch made a sound. The sound of the notification

"Dad. Lennox just posted something" I said to dad as I showed him the laptop which was on Lennox's page and she wrote

 _LENNOX SCANLON: is ditching a meeting with Emperor Lunt! Hiding on the roof!_

"I can work with this kid. Come on Rae" dad said and we went upstairs and to the roof.

* * *

We got to Lennox's room and openeded the window and saw Lennox on the roof.

"Wow. Is this where you come for your adolescent brooding?" dad asked as he poked his head out the window, than climbed out with me following behind him

"You come up here to turn me in?" Lennox asked dad and I

"It's not really my style" dad said as we walks closer to Lennox, dad's hands in his pockets and me walking next to her, preparing to sit down.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Well it depends on what ya did" I said chuckling a little as I sat down next to her. My joke made her laugh.

"I know. What is your style?" Lennox said softly to me and gave me a quick hug than asked dad.

"Outlaw. Cast out by the power brokers. Forced to live life in the shadows" Dad answered as if he was Batman

"Oh kinda like Batman, if had been demoted to a nanny" Lennox said to dad

"Nice" dad said as he sat down on the other side of Lennox.

"I was thinking you were being Batman" I said nodding to dad, knowing I was correct.

"Ah aren't you supposed to be at a meeting at your principal's office right now?" Dad asked her

"Yeah she is" I said looking at Lennox

"Why should I? Crap goes on there all the time. Miss Lunt fires the music teacher, completely gets read of the band and everybody's afraid to talk about it. I'm tired of life being unfair. How about for once it just be fair" Lennox said.

"I'd be upset to if my mum and dad bailed on me" dad said

"I'm talking about Miss Lunt" Lennox directed at dad

"If you say so" dad said

"You don't know anything about me" Lennox said.

"You're right I don't, well except for your name I got that from Rae. What I really don't know about you is why are you taking this all out on your aunt, because she is the 2nd person to not bail on you. Look I know she can get a little stizy at times" dad said making Lennox and I look at him with a raised eyebrow

"All times. But since we're talking about fair, do you really think it's fair that she has to go down to your school all alone and eat your big bowl of stink, for something she didn't even do" dad said

"Big bowl of stink? What is that?" Lennox asked dad

"Oh, you'll know" I said patting her shoulder.

* * *

Lennox finally went down to the school. Well after dad payed her $50. So right now I was outback with Dad and Ryder and dad was helping Ryder with Basketball.

"Alright let's see what you got" dad said as Ryder threw the ball but it missed the hoop but he tried again and still missed.

"Here's a thought, my hip young brother man: Try loosen up your knees a little bit" Dad said and Ryder did just that and got it well it hit the backboard but still got it in

"You're Welcome" dad said as he threw the ball to Ryder

"Hey I heard about all the crap you've been going through. You know with your wife, going broke, losing your car, your condo. I mean how can you even walk" Ryder said making me hold in a laughter

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Ryder apologised.

"Nah it's ok it's alright I'm aware that my life is in a bis of inky black despair. Thanks for the pep talk" dad said as Ryder passed him the ball and he did this awesome as trick

"Hey, could you show me how to do that?" Ryder asked dad when dad got in the door

"Only if you taped it. I have no idea" dad said which cause Ryder to smile a cute smile

"Ryder! Joe! Raven!" I heard Mel said.

"Your mum's home" dad said. Ryder looked around with hope filled in his eyes. Aww, he thought his real mum was back.

"I'm sorry. Your- your aunt. I mean your aunt" dad said before walking in the door. I went up to Ryder and put my hand on his shoulder

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ryder asked me, brushing off what just happened between him and dad.

"Because when my dad said your mum you look sad when you looked around looking for her" I said

"Wait Joe's your dad?" Ryder asked me

"Yep" I said with a smile.

"Well I'm fine. Let's go inside" Ryder said as we walked inside.

"Ugh I'm going to brush my teeth now" Lennox said before walking upstairs

"She ate a big bowl of stink? Didn't she?" I asked him

"Yeah and went back for seconds. Ah hands" dad said to Ryder and I.

"It was you. You talked her into going down there. How did you talk her into going down there?" Mel asked dad while Ryder and I washed our hands and sat at the table

"People like me" dad answered simply

"No really?" Mel insisted which made me laugh and dad to just look at me, ceasing my laughter.

"I paid her 50 bucks" dad said as he walked over to Ryder and I with 2 plates full of amazing food. My dad is a good cook.

"A bribe, that's terrible not only is that wrong that's horrible parenting" Mel said

"Well I'm a parent and I parent my way and you're not" Dad said as he placed the plates on Ryder's placemat and mine.

"Can I have $50?" Ryder and I asked the adults.

"No" they both said.

"Relax alright I wrote Lennox a personal check. _Boing_! Another very valuable life lesson" Dad said to Mel as he walked back to the kitchen counter.

"So is this how you ran your Youth Centre right out of college" Mel said.

I looked at my dad with confusion. What freakin Youth Centre? He's looked after me my whole life. Mum did too but I feel like he looked after me more than she did. But I guess that's just me.

"Oh please. There was no Youth Centre" dad said scoffing

"Can I speak to you in the other room?" Mel said with gritted teeth and a death glare. He's a dead man.

"Nice known ya" Ryder said

"Yeah I'll say nice things during your eulogy" I said

"I'll be fine" dad said walking past Ryder and I as he headed into the other room.

* * *

When dad came back in the kitchen I was scrapping left over food into the bin. "Dad?" I asked. He looked at me than back at the door "Is she gonna give you the job?" I asked "Yeah. We don't have to live in the car anymore" dad said with a smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my Ryder Scanlon fanfic

This is based off season one of a ABC Family show called _Melissa & Joey. _

-amber sixx


	2. Cause Love Isn't Always Fair (1x02)

_You always want the one that you can't have_  
 _Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair_  
 _You are the best romance I've never had_  
 _Cuz' Love Isn't Always Fair_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

I was walking down the stairs with Lennox as we were both doing our hair in the bathroom and we walked into the kitchen and I heard my dad

 **"Max Flo Tamp?"** and then I saw Mel tapped her temple

 **"Think about it"** She said

 **"Oh I got it"** dad said and I just shook my head.

 **"See if you can decode this NotAFreakinChance. Now remember we're going to your mum's to get our stuff later"** dad said before walking to the table

 **"Got it"** I said sitting at the table

 **"Joe have you seen my good black jeans I can't go to school in my pyjamas?"** Ryder said and then he looked at me

 **"Hey Chrissy"** Ryder said with a smile

 **"Hi Ryder"** I said

 **"Washed and in your room"** Dad said

 **"They're not in my room"** Ryder said

 **"$5 says they are"** Dad said walking to the bench

 **"10 says they're not"** Ryder bargained

 **"20"** dad said handing me an apple

 **"50"** Ryder upped the money

 **"Alright you're on"** Dad said running up the stairs with Ryder.

 **"Chrissy is your dad a child or a man?"** Mel asked

 **"Not sure"** I said biting the apple

 **"It's kinda funny you're not a mum but you have 2 kids plus his, you're not in a relationship yet you live with the guy"** Rhonda said as Mel walked to the table

 **"And you haven't been on a date in 6 weeks"** Rhonda said and Mel looked at her

 **"12"** she changed her answer

 **"I am totally fulfilled in my new life. But tell me Rhonda and Chrissy are there still men out there and do they take women on romantic dates to restaurants and take advantage of them?"** Mel asked Rhonda and I

 **"I'm 16, but I think so"** I said biting my apple

 **"They do, god bless them"** Rhonda said **"Oh god I miss that"** Mel said fake crying.

 **"Look at me I'm rich"** I heard Ryder shout from upstairs

 **"Nothing says that they're in the dryer, Oh hey we never talked about this on Friday is payday right?"** Dad asked Mel when he came down stairs

 **"Aha"** Mel answered

 **"Good I might need a small advance"** dad said going down to where we sleep.

 **"Interesting fact before this he actually ran an entire company"** Mel said turning to Rhonda

 **"Look we lost a billion dollar but we never lost our pants"** Dad said as he came back upstairs but then went back downstairs and Mel smiled.

* * *

After school dad and I went to go get the rest of your stuff well more mine than his, mum said she didn't want me with nothing so she gave me all my stuff back and a little more, so when we got back to the house dad and I were carrying boxes when we walked in Mel and Rhonda were giggling and dad stop in front of me therefore I stopped

 **"Girl talk?"** Dad asked

 **"Just business"** Mel said

 **"Yes we were reviewing critical personal issues"** Rhonda said

 **"So then girl talk"** dad said but I put down the box and stood with Rhonda and Mel.

 **"What's happened?"** I asked

 **"Just that Mel has a date tonight and he is pretty much Orlando Bloom"** Rhonda informed me and then looked at Mel.

 **"So what's your next move with Theo?"** Rhonda asked

 **"Well I don't want to be unprofessional"** Mel said pouring a coffee and then scoffed

 **"I'm lying I so want to be unprofessional, you know slap me with a law suit unprofessional. He's really adorable"** Mel said and we all giggled just as dad walked by

 **"Ladies please at least wait till I'm out of the room, Chrissy put your stuff downstairs, you have a lot more to get, I'll give you hand"** dad said

 **"Keep me updated Mel"** I said as I picked up the box

 **"You got it Chrissy"** Mel said as I walked downstairs to the basement.

I put my stuff down in the left corner next to dad's weightlifting bench and when I got back upstairs Mel was trying to help Dad bring in the next box and it went all over the floor

 **"See"** they said at the same time and we all picked up the stuff and put it back in the box and took it downstairs.

 **"Alright I got it"** Dad said as he walked downstairs with his back facing the wall

 **"Alright, We're all moved in, well I am. Chrissy has to get more of her stuff"** Dad said

 **"Yeah I'll do that in a minute"** I said

 **"Nice. Walls, floor weight bench all the comfort of solitary confinement. Where do you two sleep?"** Mel said

 **"This baby this thing inflates in 30 seconds"** dad said picking up the air mattress's remote and it started inflating _very_ _slowly_

 **"Wow look at it go, we better get out the way"** Mel said sarcastically while jokingly running if that even makes sense.

 **"Well what about Chrissy where's she gonna sleep?"** Mel asked

 **"** **Yeah where am I going to sleep?"** I asked dad with frowed eyebrows.

 **"Well I was thinking maybe with Lennox"** Dad said

 **"Seriously I thought you an Tiffany were going halvsies on all your stuff"** Mel said

 **"Yeah this is my half, Chrissy got all hers though"** Dad said

 **"Cause mum isn't divorcing me"** I said

 **"Go get the rest of your stuff"** dad said and I went upstairs and got the rest of my stuff.

* * *

About 4 boxes later and I walked in to see Mel and Lennox talking so I left the door open a smidge so I can hear their conversation without them seeing me

 **"What about making some new friends at Grant where you go for 8 hours or so I'm told"** Mel said

 **"I already have friends"** Lennox said holding her phone

 **"Yeah but those friends will give you carpal tunnel and what about Chrissy?"** Mel asked Lennox

 **"She's with Ryder and I know she'll be even busier with him"** Lennox said

 **"Why would she be busier with Ryder than you?"** Mel asked **"Because she likes him and he likes her so they'll be with each other more and more that she won't have time to hang out with me because Ryder will take her away from me"** Lennox said.

 **"Aww that will never happen Chrissy will make time for you and if Chrissy does end up spending a lot more time with Ryder what about making some new friends that you talk to even in a blackout O-M-G"** Mel said sitting down at the table

 **"I have nothing in common with those people"** Lennox said

 **"Give them a chance, get to know them, then maybe you can get there numbers and text them"** Mel said

 **"I knew you wouldn't understand"** Lennox said. I can't believe she thinks that I'll spend _too much_ time with Ryder that I'll forget about her.

I walked in and saw dad **"I'm getting inches back all of them"** Dad said

 **"Eww dad"** I said

 **"I was talking about the TV, wanna come say hi to your mum again and get the TV back"** Dad said **"Sure"** I said and we left and got the TV.

* * *

It actually went alright and we came back to the house with the TV on a trolley when Ryder opened the door

 **"Thanks buddy"** Dad said

 **"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen well besides you Chris"** Ryder said when I stepped in the door

 **"Smooth Ryder. But thanks"** I said giving him a hug anyway.

 **"It's alright"** he said getting slightly red cheeks when we pulled away from the hug

 **"Joe can I touch it?"** Ryder asked Dad pointing to the TV

 **"No. Alright but go wash your hands first"** Dad said and Ryder did just that.

 **"Well I think I know what this is"** Mel said

 **"This is a little piece of my dignity went over to talk to Tiffany best conversation we've had since-"** Dad said **.**

 **"Since you went broke and she dumped you?"** Lennox asked

 **"I was going to say when discussing Chrissy's name but that's a way to cushion it, yeah"** Dad said and Mel glares at Lennox who shrugs and walks away and Ryder comes and stands next to me

 **"Anyway I say to my position, she listened, and I am back with tangible results"** Dad said

 **"Yeah a beautiful big ass TV"** Ryder said touching it

 **"Watch your language around the Television"** Dad said as Lennox, Ryder and I push the TV into the Living room

 **"He treats it like another child"** I said once we were in the living room.

Ryder set the TV up while Lennox and I sat on the couch

 **"Is that good?"** Ryder asked me

 **"Yeah"** I said

 **"Oh that looks great"** dad said as he sat on the couch

 **"Look I put a lot of thought into the design to the room here and Fright house rec room was not part of the scheme"** Mel said

 **"Come on Aunt Mel it's Hi-Def"** Ryder said sitting next to me putting his arm around my shoulder and Lennox nudged me smirking

 **"And I'm low tolerance, besides it's Joe's TV"** Mel said

 **"It's fine it can live up here"** Dad said with his eyes fixated on the TV

 **"Actually downstairs would be some much better"** Mel said giving dad the 'do as I say' look

 **"You know Ryder downstairs would be so much better"** Dad said changing his mind which made Ryder stand up and step closer to dad

 **"No you can't, this is the first this house has officially not sucked"** Ryder said

 **"Well it's nice that you don't hold back"** Mel said and then started walking over.

 **"Ryder look I know you like it but if my interior decorator saw this-"** Mel said cutting herself off after seeing the adorable penguins on TV

 **"Oh my god baby penguins"** Mel said

 **"Cute right?"** I asked her

 **"Sit"** Ryder said

 **"No oh, they're so cute and crisp I want a penguin"** Mel said sitting down

 **"I do too they're so cute"** I said.

* * *

Mel went out on her date and Ryder asked me if I wanted to watch the football game on dad's TV so I said yes so right now I am sitting on the couch being cuddled by Ryder and watching the football game

 **"Woooo"** dad, Ryder and I jumped up when they scored and Mel just walked into the room with a guy who just like Rhonda said is like Orlando Bloom and Dad and Ryder high fived each other and Ryder and I hugged

 **"What is this?"** Mel asked dad

 **"This is an amazing comeback is what this is, the Bangles we down by 14 points 2 minutes ago"** Dad said

 **"Now they're even can you believe this?"** Ryder said as we sit back down and we cuddle more.

 **"Why don't we take this into the kitchen"** Mel said dragging her date away

 **"Who's got the ball?"** he asked

 **"Georges"** we answered

 **"Wow, what a beautiful picture"** Mel's date said as he sat next to me

 **"They're going for it on 4** **th** **down?"** he asked

 **"It's that kind of game man"** dad answered him

 **"Look Theo-"** Mel said getting cut off by us cheering and Ryder high fived Theo and I hugged dad

 **"Did you see that interception?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yes I did!"** Mel said angrily.

* * *

The next night I was spending time with Ryder in his room

 **"Ryder need ya"**

 **"Chris can you come with me?"** He asked me

 **"Why?"** I said hopping off his bed

 **"Well Aunt Mel just called for me and I'm scared and she can't yell if your there"** he said and I went with Ryder.

 **"So what's up?"** Ryder asked

 **"Oh Ryder um listen there are one to many TV's in this room can you find it?"** Mel asked and Ryder just walked to dad's TV

 **"Subtle"** I said and she smiled at me

 **"Take it on down to Joe and Chrissy's man/lady cave"** Mel said walking towards Ryder

 **"I reserve the right to bring it back up here for playoff games and the occasional movie night with Chrissy"** Ryder said

 **"This is not a negotiation"** Mel said

 **"Sure it is"** Ryder said smiling his cute smile – argh I need to stop that.

 **"Joe's influence on you is not appreciated"** Mel said

 **"He said you'd say that, come on Chrissy"** Ryder said as I helped him unplug the TV and move it down to dad's room.

We set up the TV again in dad's room and can I just say it is confusing but luckily Ryder helped me and we got back up to the living room to see Mel and Dad sitting on the couch

 **"Hey Ryder, Ryder hey get back downstairs and get that TV back up here I want 52 inches of TV in front of my face pronto"** Mel yelled

 **"But I just took it"** Ryder said stepping closer to his aunt

 **"Hey, look, look when they finally agree with you on something just shut your mouth and go with it"** I heard dad say

 **"I'm going to learn a lot from you aren't I?"** Ryder asked dad

 **"Damn straight boy"** dad said before he and Ryder left to get the TV back.

 **"Hey what happened?"** I asked Mel sitting down next to her

 **"Theo is gay"** She said simply

 **"Seriously?"** I asked

 **"Yeah he said that the boyfriend and him are taking their cat to the vet cause he's coughing up blood and thamks for the votes"** Mel said

 **"He rammed your gay-dar?"** I asked her what! I can be girly-ish when I wanna be… blame Lennox

 **"Yeah did you get the same vibe as I did that he actually liked me?"** She asked me

 **"Yeah he like regular guy things like football never did he seem gay not even the slightest. Now how about we get in our pj's while dad and Ryder set up the TV"** I said getting her off the couch when I saw Ryder and Dad bringing the TV up.

* * *

 **"Go, go, go, go, go, go"** we all said then cheered and Lennox, Mel and I hugged

 **"And the baby penguin is hatched"** Mel said

 **"It really is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen"** Dad said but I looked at him

 **"Besides the birth of my own"** Dad said wrapping his arm around me giving me a hug

 **"So can we keep the TV?"** Ryder asked

 **"It'll help me make more friends"** Lennox reasoned

 **"We can watch more penguins"** I reasoned

 **"You know I didn't think I could adjust to it at first but now that it's here I guess it's not so bad"** Mel said looking at us then there was a barking like noise on the TV.

 **"What is that?"** Ryder asked

 **"What is that?"** he asked again

 **"Oh no it's a Leopard Seal"** I said as I clutched onto Ryder and wrapped his arm around me and we saw it chasing the penguin

 **"And it's chasing the-"** Ryder said

 **"Oh my god!"** Ryder and I said

 **"We gonna need to change the channel here"** Mel said and while dad, Ryder and Mel were looking for it Lennox and I couldn't take our eyes of the poor penguin and it caught it and Lennox and I screamed

 **"What"** dad said and they saw what we saw and it ate it

 **"Who is the sicko who came up with Hi-Def?"** Mel said and I hugged Ryder really tight.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Do You Bleed? - Batman_

 _-amber sixx_


	3. All I Wanna Be Is Somebody To You (1x03)

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
 _Is somebody to you_  
 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
 _Is somebody to you_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

It was breakfast time here in the Burke household and dad just put waffles on the table, my dad is a great cook but anyway I was eating pancakes in between Ryder and Lennox and it was silent

 **"Joe nice try with the Vegas buffet but these kids don't really eat waffles"** Mel said

 **"These are amazing"** Ryder said smiling

 **"Told you dad's a good cook"** I said smiling at him and he returned a smile

 **"You never like waffles before"** Mel said to Ryder

 **"These aren't yours"** Ryder said getting back to his waffles and Mel gave him a look

 **"Yeah there's not ice crystals and you don't have to pry them apart and there's no wax-"** Lennox said

 **"Alright stop"** Mel said which made Lennox stop talking

 **"You see your just trying to show me up with the kids but come on you and I both know that there's nothing special about these- oh my mother of pearl, these are, these are unbelievable"** Mel said as she took a bite of dad's homemade waffles and dad gave her a look.

 **"I've had better"** she said putting it down on the bench

 **"Alright fun you'll just have a cold English muffin then"** Dad said as he brought more food to the table

 **"You know what, I'm – I'm actually going to take a few of these to the office because um you know I think there is people who like them, I don't like them"** Mel said grabbing a few waffles

 **"Alright well then here don't forget the Bourbon Bacardi Maple Syrup then"** Dad said pouring the syrup on the waffles

 **"Enjoy"** Dad said as she left the kitchen

 **"Oh my"** she said which made us look at her then she 'pfft' and left looks like she tasted the syrup.

* * *

The next morning I was sitting in between Ryder and Lennox and in front of Mel when dad came in

 **"Mine and Chrissy's hair appointment is today with your stylist do I tell her to make me look like Taylor Swift from March or Taylor Swift from April"** Lennox asked putting two magazines out on the table

 **"They can do that to your face?"** Ryder quipped

 **"You see this Ryder it's a hot girl and this is as close as you'll get to one"** Lennox said pushing the magazine 2 inches closer to him and making her bottom lip look like she was giving him a puppy dog face.

 **"Not true Chrissy is next to me and I'm good with that"** Ryder said

 **"And I was thinking short or couple of inches off"** I said and dad came to the table with a jug of orange juice

 **"Morning, Morning, Morning, Morning"** Dad said as he placed the KitKats on our plates

 **"Are you ok this morning dad?"** I asked him

 **"I'm fine Chris, really I am"** he said

 **"Woah this is not a tasty waffle"** Mel said holding up the KitKat

 **"Yeah I'm not in a tasty waffle mood"** Dad said pouring coffee

 **"I am, what the hell happened to breakfast? I mean what happened to you?"** Mel said getting up and walking towards dad.

 **"Alright I was at the market and I ran into this really cute girl and we started talking and totally hit it off and then I told her I was a nanny and she ran out of there so quick she left a hot girl shaped hole in the side of the store"** Dad said as Ryder and I grabbing a banana and an apple.

 **"Joe that really sucks, but the important thing is you remembered to get the pudding right?"** Ryder said putting his hand on dad's shoulder and dad looked at him

 **"Ryder come on"** I said

 **"What?"** Ryder said

 **"That was just one shallow woman ok there are bound to be who will be attracted to you, not me god no but somebody"** Mel said

 **"Yeah dad you'll find someone who will make you smile like mum did"** I said

 **"Thanks my little girl"** dad said as I hugged him and he kissed my hair

 **"And thank you Burke I'm all better now"** Dad said sarcastically.

 **"Look there are billions of women out there and the math is totally on your side"** Mel said

 **"Great math is my wingman"** Dad said before walking past Mel

 **"All I'm saying"** Mel said

 **"No look I'm fine look I'm doing something later that should cheer me up anyway"** Dad said before opening the door to our 'cave'

 **"Oh really what?"** Mel asked

 **"My ah divorce hearing now excuse me I have to pick out a tie that goes with losing my shirt"** Dad said before he disappeared downstairs

 **"Ow"** Mel said sitting down

 **"You really think a woman is gonna want anything to do with a nanny?"** Ryder asked

 **"My dad needs someone"** I said

 **"No, but I want my Belgium waffles back and I'm not going to get some until he gets some"** Mel said which made Ryder and me look at her

 **"That's my dad you're talking about"** I said grossed out

 **"Some** ** _thing_** **, something, that was so close to being awkward"** Mel said as she opened her KitKat.

* * *

After school and after my hair cut short like I kinda look like a guy but anyway right now I was sitting in the living room with Ryder and Lennox watching _Mean Girls_ which I made him watch when dad called us in for dinner

 **"Ryder, Lennox, Chrissy dinner's ready"** followed by Mel saying

 **"Don't get your hopes up"** so Lennox and I paused the movie which was pretty much at the start when Janice says ' _Your mums chest hair_ ' and we walked into the kitchen and sat at the table

 **"So basically what your saying is if I tell people I'm a nanny I'm never going to have sex-"** Dad said but then he realised Ryder and I were here

 **"** ** _Safe_** **Sex"** dad fixed up his comment as he pointed at us

 **"With a woman ever again"** Dad finished what he was saying

 **"Mrs Geller at the end of block is available"** Ryder said as he grabbed our plates and handed me mine

 **"Ry she's like 300"** I said sitting next to him

 **"Exactly"** Dad said

 **"Put some new tennis balls on her walker you can make it happen"** Ryder said sitting next to me

 **"By 'it' do mean a heart attack?"** dad asked Ryder and then Lennox came in with her hair tucked into her hat.

 **"What?"** she said when she saw everyone looking except me cause I already knew why she killed a sock monkey and put it on her head

 **"Nothing, nothing uh none of us noticed that uh sock monkey that you killed and put on your head"** Mel said as she handed her [Lennox] her Mac and Cheese

 **"I'm wearing this because of what your butcher did to me, it was so awful I couldn't bare to see my own best friend look at it, I had to re cut it myself"** Lennox said

 **"You cut your own hair? I love your hat"** Mel said and then a phone went off

 **"Hey Mel your friend Liz just texted me, she wants me to meet her for coffee tomorrow"** Dad said

 **"Way to go dad"** I said smiling

 **"Oh so this is where you thank me for hooking you up with smoking hot girl by hooking me up with a smoking hot onion tartlet"** Mel said

 **"Why bother when she finds out what I do it's totally gonna be no point"** Dad said.

 **"Ok she wants to go out with you, ok she met you she likes you for who** ** _you_** **are just don't tell her what you do for a living"** Mel said.

 **"She was kinda cute, we sorta had this connection I don't know"** dad said

 **"So when do I meet my soon to be mother"** I joked

 **"Hilarious"** dad said

 **"Ok you know what do what you want, there's always Mrs Geller as a backup"** Mel said **"Sold"** dad said typing away on his phone probably agreeing to the coffee.

* * *

The next night Ryder and I were watching _Zombieland_ when we decided to get food when we walked into another conversation about this Liz character

 **"Fine, maybe by then she'll have fallen for you and then you'll be ready to take off the push up bra and let the girls fly"** Mel said before they realised we were there

 **"Dad in a push up bra? I need to see that, maybe that could be your Christmas present this year"** I joked

 **"Ha-ha. We were speaking figuratively"** Dad said

 **"I always prayed for a nanny in a push up bra. Funny real funny god"** Ryder said as he grabbed my hand and we walked back to _Zombieland_.

* * *

The next night Ryder and I were on our way to the backyard to play basketball when we walked into _another_ conversation between dad and Mel man we really need to just ignore them and continue with our activities

 **"Lie your heart out ok, cook up a deception casserole full of lies and falsehoods with a thick layer of BS"** Mel said when she saw us

 **"Again your aunt was speaking figuratively"** dad said

 **"That's cool I'm going to go out and find Chrissy and I a new role model"** Ryder said before dragging me out of the house.

After 2 hours of basketball it was our last round and Ryder decided to make it interesting if he makes the shot I kiss him and if he doesn't I clean his room, Ryder pushed the ball and it went _in_!

 **"Pay up"** he smirked. I can't believe I'm going to kiss my crush but he doesn't know I like him

 **"Ok"** I said as I kissed him for like 10 seconds but it felt like days and I'm not going to be cliché but I have to there were sparks.

 **"Wow"** he said smiling

 **"Let's go back inside"** I said

 **"Yeah, uh ok"** he said as we went inside and popped a movie on and we sat on his bed.

* * *

The next day came and dad has been talking to grandma a lot more than he has ever done but I want to talk to Ryder about that bet and tell him how I feel but I _can't_ so I'll just keep hiding it, anyway Ryder and I decided to get some food after being in his room playing GTA when we saw my dad kiss a woman who I assume is Liz and his hand kept ushering us away so we ran back up but she saw Ryder and I

 **"Who are they?"** she asked

 **"I'm Ryder"** Ryder said

 **"He's Ryder"** dad said

 **"Who's Ryder?"** she asked

 **"Joe's nephew"** Ryder said

 **"My nephew"** dad repeated

 **"Joe took me in cause my dad's on the run from the law"** Ryder said well he's not technically lying.

 **"You never told me you took somebody else's child into your home"** Liz said to dad

 **"I was hoping I would never have to say that"** dad said

 **"Hi dad"** I said

 **"Hey Chris. Liz this is my daughter Chrissy"** He said

 **"Nice to meet you"** she said shaking my hand

 **"You too"** I smiled and then Lennox came down still wearing her 'sock puppet' on her head.

 **"Who's this?"** Liz asked

 **"Oh boy"** Dad said

 **"This is Lennox my sister, Joe took her in too"** Ryder said

 **"It's not like you can break up the set right"** dad said trying to light up the mood

 **"She is really sick which explains her funny hat"** Ryder said and then looked at his sister

 **"Right he took you in to"** Ryder added to Lennox

 **"Yeah, Joe gave me a kidney now I can pee again"** she said chuckling

 **"Joe that is so unbelievable"** Liz said as she rubbed his arm with a sympathetic look on her face

 **"I couldn't agree with you more"** dad said

 **"Hey how's everybody – holy crap"** Mel said entering the room

 **"Mel hey, Liz followed me home you know back, back to my house"** Dad said.

 **"Oh where you and Chris now live"** Mel said and dad 'mm'd' her

 **"Why does Mel have a key to your house?"** Liz asked dad.

 **"You know lots of people trade keys with their friends"** Mel said then they said different things at the same time like 'I feed the dogs' and 'I water the plants'

 **"Why is there a picture of Mel on your coffee table?"** Liz asked dad again by this time I had sat down on Ryders lap with his arms on my waist

 **"Because she is my City Council Person… and she fights for me"** Dad lied holding the frame

 **"And the reason that Mel's name is all over your mail?"** Liz asked dad again looking through the mai

 **"Oh that's easy I used to own the house and now Joe bought it for me"** Mel said

 **"Is that what happened, Joe?"** Liz asked dad

 **"What?"** Dad said

 **"You know what guys I'm not an idiot I know exactly what's going on here, you 2 are one of those creepy couples that splits up and keeps living together"** Liz said crossing her arms, poor dad.

 **"Yes busted"** Mel said

 **"No, no we're not, I am telling her the truth ok"** Dad said

 **"OK"** Mel said taking a deep breath

 **"Look, alright the truth is our mortgage is upside down and we can't afford to move out"** Mel said 'crying'

 **"Alright you stop it, look, look I should have told you from day 1, I wanted to I like you a lot, here it is: I am the nanny, ok I take care of the kids and my own, I cook the meals, I live in her house. There it is"** Dad said then there was an awkward 2 second silence and the Liz spoke up.

 **"Oh my god, Nanny?"** She asked

 **"Yeah"** dad said

 **"You expect me to believe a lame lie like that, creepy"** She said before leaving

 **"Wait a minute Liz I'm telling you the truth"** Dad said chasing her to the door and told her about how is was a victim in a financial scam and how it's the only job he can get.

 **"No one in this house will see waffles again"** Dad said

 **"Figuratively?"** Ryder said **"Permanently"** Dad snapped

 **"Well I thought Chrissy and I were very believable"** Lennox said.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _I Give You King Peter; The Magnificent - Aslan_

 _\- amber sixx_


	4. Amass One Hundred Sleepless Nights 1x04

_Failing lights amass one hundred sleepless nights_  
 _And I might be holding on too tight_  
 _But there is a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Dad, Ryder and I were sitting on the couch trying to pick a movie to watch

 **"How about Flesh-eaters 2: More Flesh-eating?"** Ryder suggested

 **"Dad's never seen the first one"** I said with eyes focused on the TV

 **"I don't know man, Chrissy's right I've never seen the first one I hate not knowing what's going on"** Dad said

 **"Well there are flesh-eaters and they eat flesh"** Ryder explained to dad

 **"I'm all caught up then"** Dad said

 **"Seriously dad it shouldn't be that hard to figure out"** I said looking at the DVD options

 **"Well have a good night, don't wait up these transportation hearing can take forever but that's my job so phew"** Mel said as Lennox walked to the door and Ryder popped the movie in the TV.

 **"Oh hey is it ok if I meet Justin at the mall tomorrow?"** Lennox asked

 **"Sure have fun, alright goodnight"** Mel said and then Ryder sat next to me with his arm around my shoulder

 **"Yo Mel uh don't we wanna know who this Justin guy is?"** Dad said

 **"Yes, Yes we do"** Mel said walking towards Lennox

 **"Some guy"** Lennox answered

 **"Some dropped out of school guy"** Ryder said

 **"Don't ruin this for Nex"** I said

 **"What?!"** Mel said

 **"See"** I told Ryder and he just kissed my head

 **"He did not drop out, he flunked Senior Year and decided to spend more time with his car"** Nex answered and even I knew that was something you do not tell a parent or guardian.

 **"Who needs an education just leads to a future haha it's lame"** Dad said as Ryder and I were watching the movie.

 **"OK not everybody in the world needs a high school diploma, Justin already has a job"** Nex said

 **"Yeah delivering pizza"** Ryder answered and I nudged him

 **"Oh did he deliver your face?"** Nex said

 **"Ok mall, just the mall I gotta go"** Mel said

 **"Hey!"** dad said before catching up to Mel outside

 **"Hey so uh I have been thinking about that kiss we made for the bet and I just wanna do did you feel anything?"** Ryder asked when he paused the movie.

 **"Would it be bad if I say yes?"** I asked

 **"No"** he starting to smile

 **"Then yes"** I said and he smiled bigger like I think his face was going to break

 **"So uh would you- go- out-with-me?"** Ryder asked me

 **"Yes"** I said and he smiled again and big smile

 **"Can I kiss you?"** He asked me

 **"What kinda boyfriend doesn't kiss their girlfriend?"** I asked smiling and Ryder leaned in and I leaned in and our lips touched and it was just as amazing as the other night. The kissed lasted for about 20 seconds until we had to breath

 **"So movie?"** we asked at the same time and we laughed as Ryder hit play and I cuddled up to him more.

* * *

After the movie we went up to bed and fell asleep but the next morning I was awoken by Ryder kissing my cheek

 **"What?"** I mumbled

 **"Morning to you too, anyway did you do the reading assignment?"** he asked me

 **"First morning as boyfriend and girlfriend and your already asking me if I read the book?"** I asked

 **"Yep"** he said

 **"You should know I did read the book and no I am not helping you"** I said as I got up from Ryder's bed because dad hasn't got me a new mattress yet but I'm not complaining Ryder is very cuddly.

 **"Well lets go to the living room and I can help you read the book"** I said as I popped on skinny jeans and one of Ryder's shirts

 **"Ok"** he said and we walked downstairs. He was on the 32nd page when Mel came down the stairs

 **"Mel, did you ever read** ** _Moby Dick_** **?"** Ryder asked as I was seated on the arm of the chair

 **"Oh of course I did, well I mean I read the cliff notes, well I saw the movie, well part of the movie, Hey! I saw JAWS"** Mel said and Ryder just ignored her and continued reading the book.

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa you better be taking those outside for fresh air"** Mel said as my dad came downstairs with a box of sparkly clothes

 **"I'm taking these babies to Good Will on the way to school"** Dad said and Mel just pulled out what looked like a skirt

 **"This is the skirt that got my backstage at the N*SYNC concert when I- never mind"** Mel started still holding the skirt

 **"I wanna keep this, and this and this"** Mel said as she pulls out more of the box

 **"Your never gonna wear any of those"** Dad said

 **"But I still want them, they're like museum pieces"** Mel said

 **"What museum? The uh Slutsoninan"** Dad said and Ryder laughed but got given the glare from Mel and I nudged him and he stopped laughing.

 **"Woah that Moby Dick is one crazy whale"** Ryder said and then Lennox came down

 **"Wow awesome skirt"** Lennox said taking the skirt

 **"See"** Mel said

 **"It's so ancient, it's retro"** Lennox said

 **"Well look at that Burke? It's been so long since you've been cool it's finally coming back around and your cool again"** Dad said

 **"I got it, I got it"** Mel said.

 **"Can I borrow this Saturday night? A bunch of us are going to hang out at Justin's"** Lennox asked Mel

 **"Sure"** Mel answered

 **"You going?"** Ryder asked me

 **"No I don't even like Justin"** I said

 **"Ok cool cause I want time with my girl"** Ryder said kissing my cheek and Dad, Mel and Lennox just looked at us

 **"Surprise I'm dating Ryder"** I said to my dad

 **"Surprise I'm dating Chrissy"** Ryder said to Mel and Lennox

 **"Knew it would happen"** Lennox said walking away

 **"** **Oh wait uh wait"** Mel said before disappearing into the kitchen.

 **"So when was I gonna know about you 2?"** Dad said

 **"I was going to tell you, it only happened yesterday"** I said

 **"Please Joe, can I please date your daughter, I like her a lot"** Ryder said

 **"All right you have my blessing but hurt her and you sleep outside"** Dad said

 **"Yes! Thanks dad"** I said and dad nodded

 **"Get your stuff ready"** dad said before disappearing into the kitchen.

We followed dad cause that's where our bags were **"Ah define adults"** Dad said and Ryder and I stepped through the door

 **"You know the people that can buy beer"** Ryder said and he got looked at by everyone in the room and we left to go get our bags from Ryder's room.

 **"He's ah"** Mel said as Ryder and I got downstairs and Ryder sat on the stairs tying up his shoes

 **"Bad boy"** dad finished

 **"Are we still talking about Justin?"** I asked as Ryder grabbed my hand.

 **"Yeah he's a bad boy, he's cool, he's dangerous, well let me tell you he won't look so cool in-between contractions in the Maternity Ward"** Mel said

 **"Yeah cause that's what will happen from one little party straight to the delivery room. Hey maybe on the way there I can rob a bank for my meth habit"** Lennox yelled before walking out the door

 **"Well looks like my C in Spanish doesn't look so bad"** Ryder said putting his bag on his shoulder and grabbing my hand

 **"** ** _Sipatos_** **"** Ryder said as we walked out

 **"Bye Dad, Bye Mel"** I said as Ryder was shutting the door.

* * *

The next morning Lennox and I were in the kitchen eating an apple, well I was she was tossing it around

 **"Hey, Lennox"** Mel said

 **"Oh god we're not gonna talk are we?"** Lennox said

 **"Hey you have to talk to your aunt"** I said

 **"Thank you Chrissy and look I don't like coming down on you so hard but I just wanted you to know I understand why it's so easy to fall for a bad boy like Justin because as it turns out, I've been doing the exact same thing and here's mine"** Mel said before turning her phone around showing Nex and I a photo of a guy with no shirt

 **"Wow, he's hot, does he have a face"** Nex said

 **"** **I can only see abs"** I said

 **"Oh, sorry. Oh not that one. Oh no oh there, that's Dylan"** Mel said before showing us his face.

 **"Man he's smoking"** Mel said

 **"But there was nothing beyond that so I ended it, you know it's not easy to say goodbye to someone so fun and dangerous but ultimately those relationships are just dead ends. Do you get what I'm saying?"** Mel asked as Lennox and I got to the stairs

 **"Yeah I get it bad boys: bad, virginity: good"** Lennox said before we walked upstairs

 **"That's it, now both of you keep repeating that until your 30"** Mel said as we continued walking. Later that night Lennox went out to Justin's and I was with Ryder watching Markiplier's 5 Nights at Freddy's completion on YouTube on his laptop.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _There are 12 chapters in Part A and 18 in Part B, since i'm following the series_

 _You Are More Than What You Have Become - The Lion King_

 _\- amber sixx_


	5. I Wanna Feel Weightless (1x05)

_Manage me, I'm a mess_  
 _Turn a page, I'm a book half unread_  
 _I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_  
 _I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

I was sitting in Lennox's room talking about school when we weren't together which was basically P1, P3,P4, P5 and P6 (P=period) **"The she spread this rumour about Taylor and that she got knocked up by her boyfriend and when Taylor's boyfriend confronted her and told her, she stuttered and went wide-eyed"** I told her we were talking about this b***h at our school called Shelley Maurice and she lies about pretty much everything, thinks she 'da s**t' and spreads lies and rumours about everyone

 **"I knew it, she always lies-"** Lennox said before getting cut off

 **"What's up?"** I asked

 **"** ** _Hey Lennox I have a big surprise for you when I get home_** **"** Lennox read out

 **"Isn't your aunt home now?"** I asked her **"Yeah let's go"** she said before we hopped off her bed and headed downstairs.

* * *

 **"Aunt Mel. I got your text what's the big surprise?"** Lennox asked her aunt

 **"Uh it's well see some of the surprise is good and some of the surprise is not so good"** Mel said

 **"Less failing from you, more parenting from you, Surprise: Your both grounded"** Dad said pointing to Lennox and Mel **"Aw man"** they said at the same time.

* * *

I said I would help Lennox but she insisted on being on the phone the _whole_ time! But luckily her Aunt Mel walked in **"She'll call you back when she wins the Noble Prize"** Mel said as she took Lennox's phone and hung up

 **"Alright look Lennox I have been too easy on you"** Mel starts

 **"That' why I like you, your easy Aunt Mel"** Lennox said

 **"I'm not easy, I'm fun. No that's over ok? I want you to study chapters 8 and 10 and do this first practise test"** Mel said picking up the practise test and showing Lennox the chapters

 **"And then Chris and I can go to Julian's party"** Lennox said and Mel laughed

 **"No, No, no. No fun, no phone calls and no entertainment"** Mel said ripping the colourful thing of Lennox's pen and throwing it across the room.

 **"How long do I have to sit here studying chemistry?"** Lennox said

 **"Until you know everything alright, Oxygen, Hydrogen, Valium – all the chemicals"** Mel said before walking to the kitchen and getting coffee when Ryder came down.

 **"** **Boy that's a lot of homework how's that going?"** Ryder asked Lennox

 **"Good how's it going being a social 0"** Lennox quipped back

 **"Fun, I hang out with all of the other zeroes on your tests"** Ryder said before Mel stopped him

 **"Ryder leave her alone alright or you'll be stuck here studying chemistry too"** Mel said

 **"I don't take chemistry"** Ryder said

 **"Keep talking back and you will Mister"** Mel said.

 **"What are you studying?"** Ryder asked sitting next to me **"Nothing. I was supposed to help Lennox why?"** I said.

 **"Come on"** Ryder said as a voice came from the living room that wasn't dad or Mel

 **"Where are my 2 favourite grandchildren?"**

 **"Grandpa's here, come on"** Ryder said as he and I walked into the living room

 **"Hey grandpa"** Ryder said hugging his Grandpa

 **"Hey buddy"** His grandpa said hugging him back **"Who's this?"** His grandpa asked Ryder

 **"Oh this is Chrissy, Joe's daughter and my girlfriend"** Ryder explained

 **"Hi I'm Chrissy it's nice to meet you"** I said holding my hand out for him to shake

 **"Senator Russell Burke, it's nice to meet you too"** Senator Burke said shaking my hand

 **"You got a good one, very nice manners"** Senator said to Ryder as I went and stood next to him

 **"Hi I'm on lockdown, if I leave the kitchen my ankle bracelet will go off. At least Lindsay Lohan got sushi"** Lennox said

 **"So Princess what are you in for?"** Senator asked Lennox.

 **"Well someone hasn't been studying and someone is on the verge of failing and these someone's are the same someone"** Mel said standing up to her dad

 **"Tell you what I have a limo outside what do you say we head back to my hotel and take a swim in their big ass pool, Chrissy you can come too if you want"** Senator asked.

 **"Only if you don't mind Sir"** I said

 **"Not at all"** he said

 **"Awesome"** Ryder said

 **"Yeah that might be a big ass problem you see, Lennox is in serious academic trouble"** Mel said to her dad.

 **"Look I understand you're new to this guardian thing, but let me give you the benefit of my years of experience: Pull the stick out and lighten the hell up. Pumpkin"** he said rudely but then changed it to a sweet tone and Mel made a face the same one dad gets a lot

 **"Wow I thought she only made that face for me"** Dad said

 **"Um phrasing"** I said **"Hey kids why don't you take your grandpa upstairs and show him things, well that aren't downstairs"** Dad said changing the subject

 **"Nice deflection nanny Joe"** Senator said **"Come on Chrissy"** Ryder said grabbing my hand.

 **"Ok, I'll spend 10 minutes with the children, then I'll head down to my hotel and I will never try to be a loving grandfather again"** Senator Burke said before walking up the stairs.

* * *

After dinner Ryder told me that he was going out with his grandfather so he was getting dressed well more like finding a jacket

 **"Hey grandpa"** Ryder said as he grabbed my hand and we came down stairs

 **"Just wanted to take my beloved grandson and his girl out for the evening if that's alright"** Senator asked

 **"Wait I'm coming with you?"** I whispered to Ryder **"Yeah"** he said

 **"But this is your grandpa you need to spend time with him"** I whispered back **"I am"** he said

 **"Um well yeah I guess that's ok"** Dad said

 **"Hey you mind if your sister comes with us?"** Senator asked Ryder

 **"Sure, we'll go get her"** Ryder said and we went to go ask Lennox

 **"Hey Lennox wanna come with Ryder, your grandpa and I? We figured you could use a break"** I said

 **"Sure"** Lennox said as we got out of the dining room and back to Senator Burke and my dad **"Here we go kids, see you in an hour"** Senator said before we left

 **"Yeah ok an hour"** dad said admiring a watch.

* * *

It was the best 4 hours of my life! **"That's what happens when you ride them backwards"** Senator Burke said and Ryder laughed and we got inside to see my dad sitting with his arms crossed on the couch

 **"11:00 you said you'd be back by 8:00"** Dad said angrily

 **"I know but you had my watch"** Senator said **"And my phone"** Lennox said while Ryder and I were silent

 **"It's been 4 hours"** Dad said getting up from the couch

 **"Yeah 4 of the greatest hours ever! Hola"** Lennox said raising her hands in the air **"Hola"** Senator Burke said doing the same hand movements as Nex.

 **"Listen the only reason it took so long is cause Lennox needed a little time to go to her party"** Senator Burke said to dad as he walked towards him

 **"You're kidding me right?"** Dad asked **"Do you know how tweeted that party was? Whatever that means"** Senator said and I just looked at Ryder and he just shrugged.

 **"You went to a high school party?"** Dad asked

 **"God no, that would be very inappropriate, I can't make that mistake again"** Senator said. Again? When was the first time? You know what I probably wouldn't want to know anyway

 **"We dropped her off and Grandpa, Chrissy and I hung out at the arcade"** Ryder said

 **"Oh really, why stop there? Why didn't you hit a few strip clubs, maybe take a little flight to Vegas?"** Dad said

 **"Joseph you sound peeved"** Senator pointed out

 **"Yes I am. Hola"** Dad said raising his hands like the Senator and Lennox.

 **"Kids why don't you scurry on up to bed?"** Senator told us all

 **"Good night" "Good night grandpa" "Good Night Senator"** we all said and we walked up the stairs and into the rooms, Lennox in hers and Ryder and I in his.

* * *

The next night it was time for dinner and Senator Burke brought up about Lennox moving, I don't want my best friend to move I mean I know I don't spend as much time with her as I used to because she has made new friends and I don't like majority of them because their bitches and I have been hanging out a lot more with Ryder but still

 **"I really thought you would be fighting me on this Lennox move, Mel. The way you fought with me on everything when you were growing up"** Senator Burke

 **"I never fought with you on anything and if I did you started it"** Mel said

 **"Bread?"** Dad said handing her the bread bowl

 **"Thanks Joe"** Mel said **"Sure"** Dad said in return

 **"Um anyway I figured you guys have thought this through and if this is what Lennox wants, let's go with that"** Mel said

 **"Wow, I'm really gonna miss you when you're gone"** Ryder said and I looked at him a smiled

 **"Oh but Joe when she leaves we're turning her room into a gym"** Ryder said and I nudged him and my dad gave him a salute

 **"You know with grandpa I don't have to have the 10:00 curfew, he says I can stay out till 11:00"** Lennox said smiling

 **"Hey Mel what time was your curfew when you were Lennox's age?"** Dad asked Mel

 **"Gee, you know I don't, I don't think I had a curfew I mean I stayed out a lot of nights. Right daddy?"** Mel asked her dad

 **"I suppose that's true"** Senator Burke said.

 **"Really?"** Lennox and I said **"Yeah"** Mel answered

 **"Oh this is gonna be so awesome"** Lennox said

 **"Um yeah you know grandma and grandpa are really relaxed about that stuff. Hey is that family planning clinic still at 17** **th** **and P?"** Mel asked, wow she really was a wild child huh?

 **"I imagine"** Senator said

 **"I'm sure you'll find it, living with Russell and Monica is like not having parents at all, isn't that great"** Mel said

 **"Yeah, yeah I guess, I'm still gonna go to school, right?"** Lennox said

 **"Absolutely but not one of those academic taxing ivy league feeder schools, no you want to go to a more relaxed institution, where all the pretty girls go"** Senator said.

 **"Wait a minute a what?"** Dad said with his arms crossed. Oooh s**t's about to go down.

 **"Bread?"** Mel offered

 **"No did you hear what he just said?"** Dad asked

 **"Bread?"** Mel said again pushing the bread towards dad more

 **"Don't worry they'll have mixers with the real schools and that way you can meet a promising young man who's going someplace, hook the right one, reel him in and you're set for life"** Senator said what century is he living, I look at Ryder with raised eyebrows and he looks at me and just shrugged, no words just shrugged

 **"Alright what is she? Just some prize steer you're gonna take to market?"** Dad said

 **"Joe, easy"** Mel said **"Dad"** I said in a wary tone shown in my voice

 **"Look Russell, Lennox is smart ok? And Mel expects her to be more than just some guys arm candy and that's why she's hard on her"** Joe explains

 **"Let's be realistic, that face is wasted stuck in a book"** Senator said **"What? Your face is wasted stuck on your neck"** Dad said

 **"Joe get back in the car"** Mel muttered to dad.

 **"No I can't did you hear what he just said?"** dad asked her

 **"Someone's nanny's got his apron in a bunch"** Senator said

 **"Ok alright you know what? That's it, your aunt Mel is gonna shut this down right now you know why because she is your legal guardian"** dad said

 **"Ok I think I have a say in this"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah and so do I, Joseph might I have a word with you in the kitchen? Save your forks"** Mel said as dad followed her to the kitchen. It was silent for 2 minutes until Lennox spoke up

 **"I'm going to talk to Aunt Mel"** she said before getting up.

* * *

The next day Senator Burke was leaving and I'm sorry if it sounds rude but I am so glad he's leaving only because he thinks girls are supposed be arm candy for men and Lennox decided to stay.

 **"Take care of all of you. Ryder sorry you didn't get that extra room, do boys your age still like cash?"** Senator Burke asked taking money out his pocket and handing it to Ryder

 **"It's timeless"** Ryder said taking a hold of the money and can I just say Ryder's hair looks adorable it's like a lazy side quiff

 **"That's how most legislation gets passed"** Senator said

 **"So what about me grandpa?"** Lennox said

 **"Oh yes I do have something for you, beautiful and** ** _smart_** **Lennox"** Senator said handing her a book

 **"** ** _The Life of Madam Curie_** **"** Lennox read the title

 **"A famous woman scientist – not much of a looker but very inspiring"** Senator said to Lennox

 **"Thanks grandpa"** Lennox said **"Oh here, use these 20s as a bookmark"** Senator said handing Lennox $20 dollars

 **"Chrissy, do you like cash?"** he asked me giving me 2 $10 notes same as Ryder and Lennox.

 **"Um yeah but you can keep it"** I insisted I feel bad if people give me money even my own dad

 **"No take it"** he said forcing it in my hands nicely (if that makes sense)

 **"And Mel I don't have anything for you except grudging admiration"** Senator said

 **"Grudging? I mean thank you"** Mel said before hugging her dad

 **"Dear sweet Joseph… my watch"** Senator said to my dad as dad tries to shake his hand

 **"I'm gonna miss you buddy"** Dad said before taking off the what looks like a Rolex

 **"Oh here we go"** Senator said getting to the front of the door

 **"Well send us photos of mom's new face"** Mel said **"I do hope I recognising her, let's do this again soon"** Senator said as he puts his watch back on and leaves

 **"Goodbye"** Dad said and the rest of us waved.

 **"Well I guess there's nothing left to say except Lennox, upstairs, hit the books** ** _now_** **"** Mel said and Lennox grabbed her books

 **"Hey Joe, you wanna go shoot some hoops with Chris and I?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah I'll meet 2 there"** Dad said, Ryder and I were waiting for dad so we were taking a couple of shots when Lennox came out

 **"Hey shouldn't you be studying?"** I asked her

 **"I will but I need to tell you what Aunt Mel just told me"** Lennox said **"What?"** I asked

 **"She said me, you and her get to go to Green Day on Saturday"** and we jumped for joy.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _You're Not Pretending Anymore, You're Plastic. Cold, Shiny, Hard Plastic - Janis Ian_

 _-amber sixx_


	6. Driving Miles To Capture This (1x06)

_Why is there joy in this poison, oh_

 _Faking smiles and confidence_

 _Driving miles to capture this excitement_

 _I can't take anymore, oh_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Today dad picked us up from school

 **"Hey guys, how was school? Ryder you get any compliments on the new bag I got ya?"** Mel asked questions the minute we walked in the door and Ryder said as he disappeared into the kitchen

 **"Oh tons cause that's what dude's do they also said they like my top"**

 **"Didn't need to be sarcastic babe!"** I called out

 **"You guys are really connecting"** Lennox joked

 **"Yeah I felt that too"** Mel said smiling

 **"So did you pick up the poster board for my project and Chris's pencil's for her's?"** Lennox asked her aunt and Mel's face went into shock

 **"Uh no but I'm on it"** Mel said and Lennox ascended up the stairs.

 **"Hey did you pick up the poster board for Lennox's project"** Mel asked my Dad

 **"Hello… Joe"** Mel tried again

 **"Huh?"** dad said

 **"Poster board"** Mel said

 **"For what?"** Dad asked still on his phone

 **"For mine and Lennox's project"** I said putting my bag on the ground and sitting down on the chair and switched on the TV to watch _Degrassi_

 **"Is that from Tessa?"** Mel said

 **"Huh?"** Dad said

 **"Dad are you listening?"** I asked

 **"Oh I'm sorry the future Mrs Longo and Chris's stepmum"** Mel said

 **"Oh I'm sorry are we back to the high school thing?"** Dad asked. Wait what high school thing?

 **"Yeah does she get all smoochy when she writes?"** Mel smiles as she looks at dad's phone shaking her shoulders when she spoke.

 **"Wow ok no hesitation at all just stick your nose in my personal business, that's what we got going on, you and I"** dad said hiding the screen in his chest

 **"Yeah it's what make us, us"** Mel said as she nudged dad with her elbow

 **"I don't like that part"** Dad said laughing and walking away texting on his phone.

 **"Why don't you just admit you have a girlfriend, it's no big deal"** Mel said

 **"Look, fine I have a girlfriend"** Dad said

 **"Good, good for you and your girlfriend"** Mel said putting her arms on her waist and shaking her hips and sing songing 'your girlfriend'

 **"And you wonder why I don't tell you anything"** dad said before walking towards the kitchen

 **"Joe, aren't you forgetting something?"** Mel said and dad stopped

 **"What?"** Dad said turning around

 **"Uh that thing for Lennox and Chrissy"** Mel reminded dad as Ryder came in with a pudding and sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

 **"No I didn't forget I'm on my way to pick up- um-"** Dad said

 **"You have no idea what it is?"** Mel said

 **"Yeah I do, they start with an… S"** Dad said

 **"Poster board and artistic pencil's"** Mel said slowly

 **"** ** _So_** **much Poster board and artistic pencils, that's what I was going for"** Dad said and Mel did the 'duh' sign with her fingers (when you touch your temple)

 **"Just a pile of- here I go"** Dad said walking towards the door when his phone rings

 **"Oh right after I take this"** dad said answering it

 **"Say hi to Tessa for me"** I yelled teasing him

 **"Will do"** dad said before disappearing into the kitchen

 **"Hey, hey get your feet off the coffee table"** Mel said as Ryder took his feet off the table

 **"Wait, wait get your feet** ** _back_** **on the coffee table"** Mel said and Ryder put his feet on the coffee table, I think Mel knew about his shoes.

Ryder has a friend called Isaac and his family have been screwed over by Ryder's dad so Ryder has been giving Isaac some of his stuff but he made me not tell Mel or dad or anyone.

 **"What happened to the awesome new sneakers I bought you?"** Mel asked

 **"Sneakers?"** Ryder asked playing dumb

 **"Yeah, they're leather, expensive, you wore them to school this morning, any of this ringing a bell"** Mel said

 **"Yeah the thing is, I lost them"** Ryder said sitting up a bit

 **"How they're tied and knotted to your feet?"** Mel said

 **"I don't know these things happen, I get distracted"** Ryder said getting up

 **"Wait, wait, sit, relax it's been a while since we've had a heart to heart"** Mel said as she made Ryder sit back down next to me while my eyes were fixated on _Degrassi._

 **"We've never had a heart to heart"** Ryder said awwww.

 **"Alright then screw that, what happened to your shoes?"** Mel asked and Ryder just tapped on the edge of his pudding cup

 **"Listen you better tell me what really happened in 1…2…3"** Mel said counting with her fingers.

 **"Alright tell me what happens or else"** Mel said

 **"Or else what 4?"** Ryder joked

 **"Or else I will come down to your school in my bathrobe and cry, ha yeah my mother did that trust me it works"** Mel said to Ryder

 **"Ok somebody took my sneakers please just don't go all bathrobe let me take care of it"** Ryder said

 **"Ok, alright you're a smart kid you can totally handle this on your own"** Mel said and she left us alone, when Mel left Ryder cuddled me

 **"Are you ever gonna tell Mel what you're up to?"** I asked

 **"No"** he said.

* * *

The next morning I was at the table eating a bowl of Corn Flakes while watching dad and Mel making something but forgot about it and then Lennox came in

 **"What's for breakfast?"** She asked to which dad and Mel said

 **"Cereal"** and at the same time! That's weird

 **"So quick before he comes down did you find out anything about Ryder?"** Mel asked

 **"What about Ryder?"** I asked walking over to them, I'm curious about what they're talking about

 **"He's trying out for cheerleader"** Lennox told her aunt

 **"Really?"** Mel said

 **"Well I signed him up"** Lennox said smiling

 **"Ok focus Lennox did you notice anything?"** Mel asked her niece

 **"Oh yeah 2 things, 1. Ryder was leaning with his back against his locker kissing Chrissy over here very sexily and 2. Tammi Lebron said she was out sick with Mono but I can't totally tell she got a nose job"** Lennox said

 **"I thought her face looked more stupid"** I said and Lennox nodded her head

 **"Why don't you let me try talking to him, sort of a man to man thing here"** Dad said handing Lennox her cereal.

 **"Thank you"** Lennox said

 **"Gosh I mean can you handle it you know with your basement mission, don't let the bad guys get away cause the free world is counting on you"** Mel said

 **"Ah sarcasm it's really part of a great breakfast"** Dad said before leaving the kitchen. Lennox and I finished our cereal, grabbed our bags and walked out the kitchen

 **"Alright let's move it"** Dad said and I put my arm around Ryder's waist and his arm that wasn't holding his books cause he gave his bag to Isaac was around my shoulder.

 **"Hey Ryder you forgot your notebook, hey where's your new backpack?"** Mel asked

 **"In the washing machine, I know it's brand new and it's already filthy this is why we can't have nice things, let's go, let's go"** Dad said ushering us out the door.

* * *

After school dad called Ryder down so we had to pause or video game but when he came back he had one shoe on

 **"Um nice shoe where's the other one?"** I asked him

 **"These aren't mine, your dad got them from Brandon Milanski"** Ryder said taking the shoe off and sitting back down next to me

 **"2** **nd** **time Senior?"** I asked

 **"Yeah, I'm going to change my status to DEAD"** he said

 **"You're not dead"** I said and we continued playing.

* * *

Later that night Isaac came over

 **"Hey Ryder, Hi Chrissy"** Isaac said saying 'hey Ryder' casually and 'hi Chrissy' in a smooth voice like when you flirt

 **"Don't. Just. Don't"** I said glaring at him

 **"Here you can have my scooter"** Ryder said, Isaac walked around the scooter checking it out.

Isaac was going for a quick ride while Ryder and I stood watching him until Dad and Mel came out.

 **"What's going on here fellas?"** Dad asked

 **"Nothing"** Ryder said

 **"Nothing going on"** I said lying

 **"Sure, What's your name Mr Nothing Dooer?"** Mel asked Isaac

 **"I'm Isaac"** Isaac introduced

 **"He's our friend from school"** Ryder said

 **"Well more Ryder's friend then mine"** I said

 **"Oh did you that Joe their friend from school Isaac"** Mel said with her hands on her hips

 **"Yeah, friend"** Dad said and then they laughed suspiciously.

 **"Mind if I ask your friend a couple of questions?"** Dad asked

 **"You have very long eyelashes sir"** Isaac said before dad spoke

 **"Thank you, did you hear- alright cut the crap Isaac, where did you get the backpack?"** Dad asked

 **"I got it from Ryder"** He answered

 **"Ryder huh? What about the, ah sneakers?"** Dad asked again

 **"Ryder"** Isaac answered again

 **"Ryder, seeing a pattern here Burke?"** dad asked Mel

 **"Yeah Longo I'm seeing a pattern, BIG pattern"** Mel said

 **"Listen I can explain"** Ryder started.

 **"I think I get it"** Dad said

 **"Oh you get it"** Mel said

 **"Yeah listen kid you can't just take things that don't belong to you even from an innocent person no backpack, no sneakers, no job, no money, no Porche"** Dad said

 **"Dad, dad this is not about you and the precious porche"** I said and Mel held him back

 **"Right jigs up kid your busted take it off go, everything"** Dad said and Isaac takes off the bag, sneakers and drops the scooter

 **"No, No Isaac I'm sorry"** Ryder called out as Isaac ran away

 **"Thanks a lot"** Ryder said

 **"What are you mad at us for?"** Mel asked

 **"Yeah he just took all your stuff"** Dad said

 **"No he wasn't"** I said

 **"I gave it to him, Isaacs parents invested their life savings with my dad then he runs off with everything and ruins their lives thanks a lot. Come on Chrissy"** Ryder said as he grabbed my hand and we went to his room.

* * *

When we got to his room, Ryder started putting some stuff in the box for Isaac including his _favourite_ basketball and then dad knocked and came in

 **"Hey, what are ya doing?"** Dad asked Ryder as Ryder put a t-shirt in the box

 **"Giving all my stuff to Isaac"** Ryder answered

 **"Really? Wouldn't it be easier to leave your stuff here and let Isaac move in"** Dad joked and Ryder just put more things in the box and he didn't seem amused

 **"Giving away all your stuff is generous man but it's not going to fix the mess your dad made"** Dad told him

 **"Then who is gonna fix it?"** Ryder asked

 **"Hopefully your dad will, maybe no one will fix it sometimes things don't get fixed"** Dad told Ryder

 **"So my dad gets away with it, that's not fair, aren't you mad at him?"** Ryder asked my dad yelling a little

 **"** **Am I mad? I nicknamed my olsa Lewis"** Dad said walking over to the box.

 **"Look believe it or not I know how you feel, this whole thing is consuming you, you just have to try and get passed it"** Dad said

 **"How?"** Ryder asked

 **"How? I'll tell you how"** Dad said before he was silent

 **"I have no idea but I don't think giving away your basketball is going to make it better"** Dad said

 **"It's your favourite basketball"** I said

 **"Chris's right I really like that basketball"** Ryder said

 **"Well you should keep it, just move on with your life"** Dad said

 **"Easy for you to say"** Ryder said walking over to his chest of drawers

 **"Actually it's not. As hard as it is for you, you're going to have to let this thing go"** Dad said and Ryder looked down at his feet

 **"Do me a favour, just take a deep breath, put all this stuff back and I promise you tomorrow will be a bit better than it was today"** Dad said handing Ryder his clock and Ryder took it.

 **"Trust me there are more fun and interesting things out there to get obsessed about"** Dad said patting Ryder's shoulder

 **"Like sports"** Dad said

 **"Your girlfriend"** I said smiling at my boyfriend and he smiled at me

 **"Video Games"** Dad said again before he headed out the door

 **"Or sex"** Ryder said and I just looked at him with raised my eyebrows in shock

 **"One of my favourites"** Dad said

 **"Ewww dad"** I said

 **"Hey it's how I got you, hey you don't want to give all your stuff away there either"** Dad added winking

 **"Not gonna happen with me"** Ryder said and I looked at him

 **"Yeah you'll be the only guy who gets it out alive"** Dad said sarcastically as he started leaving Ryder's room closing the door behind him

 **"Can't believe you said sex"** I said helping him put all the stuff back

 **"I'm a guy"** he said shrugging.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _'You Either Know One, Have One Or Are One' - The DUFF_

 _-amber sixx_


	7. We Gotta Make Our Own Luck (1x07)

_Your bank account has got insufficient funds_  
 _We can't afford to give up_  
 _We gotta make our own luck and it goes oh_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Mel wasn't home so Lennox and I were playing _Just Dance_ ON THE Wii

 **"Lennox, Chrissy, what is this?"** Mel asked us

 **"Oh it's awesome, wanna play with us it's called _Just Dance_ "** Lennox said

 **"We need the TV, just move"** Mel said

 **"You can't"** Lennox said

 **"And yet"** Mel said before picking up the remote and changing the channel

 **"Watch this is one of the greatest moments of my life, that I can talk about to minors"** Mel said as she wrapped an arm around Lennox and I

 **"Your aunt was the driving force of the new humane animal shelter project and the council president's about to talk about how awesome and wonderful and kind and generous-"** Stephanie said, that kiss ass

 **"Shut it it's on"** Mel said and we all looked at the screen

 **" _Thank you ladies and gentlemen for being here. We're here to announce that city is committing funding for two new animal shelters here in Toledo. I'd like to thank naturally my beautiful wife Sylvia, my staff members Erica and Martin and of course the little dynamo who was the inspiration for it all…_ " **he said

 **"Ooh I like that, little dynamo that could be my rap name"** Mel said

 **" _My dog Poncho_ "** He said as he brought the puppy on the stage, it's so cute

 **"And…?"** Mel said

 **"I think he's all done Mel"** Dad said

 **"No he's not done, he can't be done that can't be it"** Mel said

 **" _Well that's it thanks everybody_ "** He said and Mel was in shock

 **"Yep he's done"** I said.

 **"He thanked his dog?! What does a dog have to do with an animal shelter? Oh this bites"** Mel said sitting on the couch

 **"Well a dog is an animal"** I mumbled loud enough for people to hear

 **"Aunt Mel, you know what would really take your mind off this terrible, terrible injustice"** Lennox said as she put on _Just Dance_ which played 'Who Let The Dogs Out' and we started doing the sprinkler

 **"Stephanie smash the TV"** Mel said and Stephanie went to smash the TV with her purse when dad stopped her

 **"Oh no"** Dad said when he caught her and pulled her away from the TV literally he picked her up and dragged her away.

* * *

After that we were in the kitchen I was at the table next to Ryder, Stephanie was on the other side of Ryder, Lennox was leaning against the bench, dad was sitting on a chair at the bench and Mel was pacing

 **"And it's gone, the opportunity for me to be seen as the champion of animals instead of- you know"** Mel said

 **"The Duck Punisher"** Stephanie said

 **"The Duck Punisher?"** I asked with frowed eyebrows

 **"You wanna unpack that one for Chrissy and me?"** Dad asked

 **"It's actually pretty funny-"** Ryder said and Mel glared at him

 **"In a way that's not funny at all, unless you hate ducks"** Ryder said

 **"I have nothing against ducks! They're cute and they're delicious"** Mel said walking around again.

 **"Aunt Mel was on this boat where everybody was celebrating the clean-up of the lake when a duck flew right at her"** Lennox said as she walked and stood next to dad

 **"I barely tapped it with my oar, you'd think something called a duck would know how to… "** Mel said as she ducked

 **"See not so hard"** Mel said

 **"Yeah there were bloody feathers and duck bits everywhere"** Ryder said

 **"And her approval rating went-"** Stephanie said as she did a thumbs down.

 **"One question: when this tragic incident occurred was it duck season or-"** Dad started

 **"Wabbit season"** I joked doing the voice of Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes and we laughed except Mel

 **"I was counting on P.R Spin from the Animal Shelter to help me out, but now we're back at square one and that's only because there's no square zero"** Mel said

 **"You need to be seen on TV doing something good oh right that's my job. I could call my friend at Toledo Today"** Stephanie said

 **"Oh that idiotic show? I don't want to be in one of those vapid puff pieces"** Mel said walking over to where Stephanie, Ryder and I are.

 **"Everybody watches it, big numbers"** Stephanie said

 **"I love that show start dialling"** Mel changed her answer and Stephanie picked up her phone and started dialling

 **"You're playing with fire here Burke. When things blew up at Scanlon Trust, those news people twisted everything I said around, one reporter gets one sound bite of you saying "I'm going to miss my Porche but I still have my loving daughter to help me through it suddenly you're all over the internet as the douchy 'I'm going to miss my Porche more than I love my own daughter' guy"** dad said before he went to the sink.

 **"Look I'm not an amateur, I'm the spinmeister. I'll invite them over to my office, they'll interview me and they'll eat a tiny little message out of my hand. Oh here, here's a tiny little message num, num, num, num"** Mel said holding her hands out

 **"It aint that easy Burke"** Dad said

 **"Yeah dad's right and you can't script everything"** I said getting up and putting some cereal in a bowl seeing as I didn't get any

 **"Num, Num"** Mel said still 'eating' out of her hand.

 **"Stephanie get them on the phone, here's the headline: Mel Burke: The Senator's Party Girl Daughter Has Transformed Herself And Is Bringing Major Change to Toledo"** Mel said and Stephanie started typing

 **"By reducing the duck population"** Ryder said

 **"Ha-ha that's a good one man. If anything happens to me it's nice to know you're here"** Dad said

 **"You are funny babe"** I said sitting back down with my cereal.

* * *

The next day after school Dad and Ryder were putting in a fire extinguisher in the kitchen and Lennox and I were doing homework at the bench

 **"Yeah, do it, yeah"** Dad said as Ryder did what he said

 **"That fire thing isn't apart of Aunt Mel's approved kitchen décor** " Lennox said

 **"Dad you've met Mel, she ain't goin to like this"** I said looking up from my book.

 **"I think your Aunt values her life more than she values her kitchen décor"** Dad said

 **"You haven't learnt anything while we've been here have you dad"** I said.

 **"Oh good everybody's here, ok now don't freak out but coming to our house this afternoon: Celeste Vega"** Mel said and we were all quiet, that name's not ringing any bells

 **"I know right? Celeste Vega – Channel 8? Toledo Today"** Mel said reminding us who she is

 **"Is she the one who was standing in the hurricane when that stop sign hit her in the face?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah and her hair stayed perfect the whole time"** Mel said.

 **"So the reporter is coming over to the house? I thought she was going to stay at your office?"** Dad asked her

 **"Yeah we all thought you were 'controlling the message' or whatever you were doing"** I said

 **"Yeah you know num, num, num"** dad said copying Mel yesterday.

 **"I'm controlling it here, please you guys don't do or say anything to embarrass me"** Mel said

 **"Oh you mean the way you embarrassed your dad when he was in office"** Lennox said

 **"It's real simple ok? Whenever you're getting out of any kind of vehicle wear underwear"** Mel said wow she really was a wild child

 **"Look the point is stay on message"** Mel said

 **"You don't have to worry about me, this is your deal I don't even exist"** Dad said

 **"And neither do I"** I said

 **"Actually it would be great if you were interviewed too you girlfriend of my nephew they don't have to know Joe's your dad"** Mel said.

 **"Ok and you can trust me to stay on message"** I said smiling

 **"Great thank you, and I just don't want any surprises"** Mel said

 **"Fine"** Dad said walking towards the basement door

 **"Uh what the hell is that scuba tank doing in my kitchen?"** Mel asked dad noticing the Fire Extinguisher

 **"It's a fire extinguisher for your safety"** Dad said and I started laughing

 **"Ok well it's not a part of my approved décor, can you make it disappear?"** Mel asked dad. Lennox and I looked at each other

 **"Joe Longo"** I said **"Meet Mel Burke"** Lennox finished and he just shook his head.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Celeste was already here and she was interviewing Lennox first so Ryder was sitting on the last step of the stairs, I was on his lap and Mel was leaning on the stairs next to Ryder

 **"So Lennox, your aunt has a colourful past, you must've heard the stories or seen the racy pictures?"** Celeste asks Lennox who is currently sitting on the couch in front of Celeste

 **"Come on, All those pictures were faked, I mean there is no way she ever looked that good."** Lennox said and Mel looked offended

 **"But the important thing now is that she is a hard working public official and I wear clothes all the time- especially when exiting a vehicle"** Lennox said and she looked at Mel who forced a smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

 **"Chrissy, how has life been for you now that you live with Mel and her niece and the nephew you are so close to?"** She asked me

 **"Well it's fun, I like living here and she treats me like her own which is great"** I said

 **"Does she ever have time for you, Ryder and Lennox?"** she asked me

 **"Well when she doesn't have to do her work she takes us bowling, out for dinner or to the movies"** I said lying she hasn't done much then it was Ryder's time.

* * *

 **"So Ryder, are you rebellious like your aunt was at your age?"** Celeste asks Ryder

 **"Sure, sure but in a very controlled and responsible way, Aunt Mel feels that rebellion can be best handled in a safe and loving home environment"** Ryder said then he looked at his hand in front of the camera which was recording this

 **"Although she's not here very often because she works all time. Work, work, work she loves America"** Ryder said and then looked at me, Lennox and Mel who was giving him a thumbs up and then it was time for Lennox, Ryder and I to sit on the couch with Mel who had her arms wrapped around us

 **"Mel Burke how do you do it all?"** Celeste asks Mel

 **"I just do, when I'm faced with a challenge I rise to it's. It's like I tell everyone in my office: there are no problems only opportunities, cookie?"** Mel said as she raised the plate of cookies which dad made.

 **"How does someone as busy as you have time to bake cookies?"** Celeste asked Mel and us all laughed

 **"She doesn't even know where the kitchen is"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah Joe made these"** Ryder said and Mel's smile dropped

 **"Who's Joe? Are you hiding a man from us?"** Celeste asked

 **"He's our… nanny"** Mel said the only truth she has probably told all day

 **"And Chrissy's dad. She's dad's little badass"** Ryder said

 **"A Male nanny and a dad? Well let's meet him"** Celeste asked

 **"Oh he doesn't like to you know talk to the media?"** Mel said

 **"Which means you haven't given him his talking points?"** Celeste said oh shit she knows

 **"What? Talking points? I don't even know what that is."** Mel lied.

 **"Cut boys, Mel can we have a minute?"** Celeste said and her and Mel got up so I moved next to Ryder and cuddled up to him, long story short Celeste knows Mel is staging this and said she would go get dad or they would replay the Duck Massacre.

* * *

Dad was cooking dinner Lennox and I decided to take over the TV and play _Just Dance_ and then Mel came in

 **"Lennox I need to work and that things distracting"** Mel said

 **"Oh come on Aunt Mel! It's the only place we can do this"** Lennox said as Mel took Lennox's remote for the Wii

 **"I'm sorry but work takes precedence over kids dancy games that like to-"** Mel said as she flung her arms as she spoke but then she looked at the screen

 **"Look I just got 1000 points"** Mel said

 **"Keep going, keep going"** Lennox said and Mel did that

 **"You just got a combo, come on don't you feel better now? All the anger and frustration. Gone!"** I told her

 **"Yeah I do, wow I should get one of these for my office, oh look virtual me is glowing! And is 5'8""** Mel said as she did the running man like on the screen and did the Mc Hammer dance and pushed Lennox and I out the way and can I just say I was laughing when I saw her dancing.

* * *

The next day Lennox, Mel and I were on _Just Dance_ again and we were just having fun dancing and doing the moves on the screen when it stopped

 **"Ha ha beat you again"** Lennox said rubbing her score in Mel's face

 **"Well hate to bother you but I beat all of you"** I said

 **"No one more time"** Mel said

 **"We've actually got some homework we have to do"** Lennox said

 **"No, no, no I'll write you two a note. We're going again"** Mel said

 **"I still have a higher score than you 2 see?"** I said and clicked the A button on the Wii remote to see the scores and on the screen it show J-Lo 1, ChrisNotEvans 2, Foxy-Lennox-y 3, Bust a Mel 4 and Dance God Ryder 5 (I know it doesn't go up to 5 I think)

 **"Wait a minute someone beat me"** I said with frustration

 **"Who is J-Lo?"** Mel asked

 **"It has to be dad"** I said but i don't think they heard me

 **"It's not me and it's not Ryder he's Dance God Ryder"** Mel said

 **"It has to be dad"** I said again

 **"How do you know it's your dad?"** Lennox asked me.

 **"His name is Joe Longo in his name he has a J and Lo"** I said

 **"Hey ladies, oh you're still wasting your time with this thing?"** Dad asked

 **"Yeah, yeah we J-Lo"** Mel said

 **"What I have no idea what you guys are talking about"** Dad said and then we went back to the centre of the TV and played it again.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _5 more until i start Part B_

 _'So Fetch' - Gretchen_

 _-amber sixx_


	8. Save The Last Dance For Me (1x08)

_Now they're falling hard_

 _Like a house of cards_

 _They blow away like leaves_

 _I know that when the night is over_

 _That you're gonna save the last dance, save the last dance for me_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Lennox and I were on the couch she was on her laptop with her earphones in her ears and I was watching the drama between Maya and Tristan when the doorbell rang but neither of us got up I just turned up the volume because whoever was on the other side of the door kept ringing the bloody thing! But dad walked through the door

 **"Don't get up"** Dad said sarcastically

 **"Ok dad"** I said as I continued watching and Lennox gave a thumbs up and then she noticed _Degrassi_

 **"Oh what happened?"** Lennox said she loves this show

 **"Maya told Mr Simpson that Mr Yates and Tristan were having relationship"** I said and she shut her computer and watched Tristan yelling at Maya

 **"** ** _I don't need protecting_** **"** Tristan said on the screen as he threw Maya's book away but I couldn't hear the rest as I heard Stephanie's voice

 **"Hi I'm Stephanie Krause, I'm Mel's new legislative assistant well sort of new I was an intern forever"** Stephanie said

 **"Yeah we've met you've been here like 8 times"** Dad said

 **"People don't always remember me"** Stephanie said before she came over to Lennox and I.

 **"** **Hi I'm Stephanie Krause, I'm Mel's new legislative assistant"** She said shaking Lennox's hand

 **"Sure, I know"** Lennox said as she turned her face back to the TV

" **Hi I'm Stephanie-"** She said coming over to me

 **"Krause, Mel's new legislative assistant. I know who you are because you have said it like 2 times now and just like my dad said you've been here 8 times"** I said and she moved out the way.

 **"Stephanie, so what's on the agenda?"** Mel asked when she came down stairs

 **"Hey want to watch another episode, I recorded them from the other night"** I asked Lennox

 **"Sure I want to see what happened"** Lennox said

 **"I got you some options, 5k run?"** Stephanie asked

 **"No"** Mel said **"10k run?"** Stephanie asked Mel **"No x2"** Mel said

 **"Pancake breakfast?"** Stephanie asked **"Warmer"** Mel said

 **"Singles Night Dodgeball?"** Stephanie asked

 **"What?"** Mel asked with an offended tone in her voice.

 **"** **Oops sorry that's mine and Competing in a charity dance contest"** Stephanie said and Mel took the flyer

 **"What's that it sounds great if it means getting your face out there how would you rather be seen in a smoking hot dress or with a mouth full of pancakes"** Dad said

 **"Honestly on a skill level I'm better at the pancake eating"** Mel said

 **"Let me see this thing, come on this is going to be cool** ** _Dancing with the Stars… of Toledo_** **"** Dad said and Lennox took the pamphlet

 **"Can I just be a judge or something I'm really good at the snarky comments, nice shirt ah see?"** Mel said

 **"Aunt Mel the prize money goes to the charity of your choice, you should do it for the inner city at risk teens I tutor"** Lennox said.

 **"** **Oh that's so nice"** Stephanie said

 **"I'm a good person"** Lennox said

 **"Didn't Mel make you do that?"** I asked

 **"Yeah I made you do that"** Mel said

 **"Yeah but I no longer resent you for it, please Aunt Mel this money could be life changing for these kids"** Lennox said.

 **"Alright just for arguments sake who would I be dancing with?"** Mel asked

 **"Sanitation Chief Frankey Zarneki aka the Rumba king of Toledo"** Stephanie informed us

 **"You want me to dance with Frankey Zarnecki he's gropey and smells like doody"** Mel said acting like a kid

 **"So yes?"** Stephanie said

 **"How did you get yes from that?"** Mel asked

" **Isn't there some kind of cocktail for kids where I can throw out the first olive?"** Mel said and we just looked at her.

 **"** **Please do not throw out the dance contest just… get another partner"** Lennox said

 **"Like who?"** Mel said

 **"Alright stop begging I'll do it"** Dad said still folding clothes

 **"Yeah dad can do it"** I said

 **"Since are you a dancer?"** Mel asked

 **"Are you forgetting who J-Lo is on** ** _Just Dance_** **?"** I asked still focusing on the TV.

 **"Are you kidding me I had extensive dance training for my wedding"** dad explained

 **"Oh where at the 'Dance Here Divorce' academy of the divorced"** Mel joked.

 **"Just to let you know my dance teacher told me that I was the best student she ever had, she said I had the grace of a panther and the – the sleek of an action star"** dad said and Stephanie wouldn't stop looking at my dad

 **"I can see that"** She said and dad just looked uncomfortable.

 **"** **Oh so the dance teacher selling you lessons said you were a natural unheard of"** Mel said sarcastically

 **"Ok Mel you're absolutely right I really don't know anything"** Dad said taking Stephanie's hand and did a dance

 **"Oh my god, do you wanna go to Singles Night Dodgeball?"** Stephanie asked dad

 **"So what do you say Aunt Mel?"** Lennox asked

 **"Fine I'll do it but somebody's making me pancakes"** Mel said.

* * *

The next day dad, Ryder and I were moving stuff out of the way like the couch and table so dad could train Mel

 **"It's just that history has nothing to do with my life, why do I have to do a stupid oral report on things that happened so long ago?"** Ryder complained to dad and I

 **"American history is important dude what are you guys working on?"** Dad asked

 **"The 1980's"** Ryder and I answered

 **"1980- seriously, the 1980's that's history now?"** Dad asked as we lifted the table

 **"Hey you were alive way back then what was it like?"** Ryder asked dad

 **"It was brutal man, brutal we sat around the fire in our caves just waiting for the cell phone to be invented"** Dad joked

 **"How did you text people?"** Ryder asked

 **"They didn't. dad had to go around to his friends place just to hang out with them"** I said

 **"It was crazy man back then, when we have meaningless information we just kept it to ourselves and what Chrissy said to"** Dad said

 **"Yeah the phones in the 80s were like bricks"** I said and Ryder just smiled and Mel walked down the stairs

 **"Ok I've got half an hour"** Mel said and Ryder and I disappeared upstairs.

* * *

The next night Ryder was outside reading something in the lawn chair and dad and I were playing basketball when Lennox came outside

 **"I can't believe it Joe, you just quit? You're not dancing in the fundraiser anymore?"** Lennox said

 **"I didn't quit, your aunt and I had artistic differences, I'm artistic and uh she's not"** Dad said taking the shot

 **"Ok yeah you knew that going in and come on what about the at risk kids they were counting on you guys"** Lennox said catching the ball

 **"Well you know I'll buy them some scratch tickets and hope for the best what am I supposed to do?"** Dad said taking the ball from Lennox and shot another point by then I pulled up a lawn chair and sat next to Ryder.

 **"** **I don't know dad, how about you act like the adult you are and apologise"** I said

 **"Be the bigger person"** Lennox added taking the ball of on him

 **"Why do I have to be the bigger person why can't she come talk to me?"** Dad said

 **"Because** **she's he smaller person"** I said

 **"Why can't we be the same size for once?"** Dad said

 **"Come on say you're sorry and she'll jump at it and you'll have scored major points for taking the high road"** Lennox said and Ryder got up

 **"Alright fine, high road here I come"** Dad said sounding miserable

 **"Wow dad way to sound cheerful"** I said sarcastically

 **"Thank you"** Lennox said chucking the ball back to dad and she left and I got up and wrapped my arms around Ryder's waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

It was now the day or night of the Dance Competition and Ryder and I had to give Mel what I think is her makeup bag

 **"Drenched"** Mel said when we walked in

 **"Hey Aunt Mel I think these are yours"** Ryder said handing her the bag

 **"I can't believe I left my show boobs in the car, thanks Ryder and Chrissy"** Mel said and Ryder just put his arm around me and we left the room.

Half an hour after that dad decided to go wish Mel luck but then there was a thud so everyone including Ryder and I walked backstage to see Mel and Mark Ballas lying on the floor in pain. We stood next to dad

 **"Oh My God save Mark Ballas! Save Mark Ballas"** Stephanie yelled

 **"It's the knee"** Mark said

 **"Well Joe if Mark's knee is shot you're going to have to dance with Mel"** Ryder said

 **"Wait, wait it's not my knee, Mel is it bad?"** Mark asked Mel helping her off the floor

 **"Oh I'm fine never been better"** she said as she tried to walk.

 **"** **Oh it could be better"** Mel said and dad made her sit down and we followed them to the chair

 **"Sit down, sit down, sit down"** Dad said

 **"Alright that knee is starting to swell up"** Dad informed.

 **"Does this mean you can't dance?"** Lennox said

 **"Oh hell no, I'm going to dance, yeah dance through the pain for the kids right Lennox?"** Mel said groaning in pain.

 **"I don't know Aunt Mel that does look pretty bad"** Lennox said

 **"Hang on a second if I don't dance I still get, still get Ballas Boulevard right?"** Mark asked. Dumbass.

 **"Oh you're going to dance tonight Mark ok the cause will go one just with one little substitution, Stephanie…"** Mel asked

 **"Oh my god, oh my god"** Stephanie said getting ahead of herself thinking she was going to dance with him

 **"Go tell the announcer that Mark is going to dance with Joe"** Mel said and Stephanie's smile dropped and we looked at Mark and then dad

 **"Wait, wait a minute, wait a minute what?"** Dad said

 **"Hey you know the steps don't you?"** Mel asked

 **"Know the steps, I live the steps"** Dad said.

 **"** **Look Joe I am genuinely sorry for what I said ok, you were right I am a control freak and I was clearly bothered by what you said and that you know so much and I was so lost"** Mel said.

 **"I was just trying to help you out Mel"** Dad said it was so cute I just rested my head on Ryder's shoulder

 **"Then do this for me please"** Mel said and dad looked at us

 **"Fine I'll do it but only if I can lead"** Dad said not happily

 **"Ok"** Mark said.

* * *

After that we all sat down and know it was Dad and Mark's turn

 **"And now dancing for the Saint Alleges after School All Stars Tutoring special guest the electrifying Mark Ballas"** The hostess said and the light went to Mark as he stepped forward

 **"Dancing with Mark is the lovely-"** The hostess was cut off by Stephanie almost knocked over

 **"Joe Longo"** She finished and everyone looked confused and dad stepped out taking his jacket off.

 **"** **This may have been deeply tragic mistake"** Lennox said

 **"Look even though my dad's a good dancer I kinda have to agree with you, Nex"** I said

 **"Shut up"** Mel said as the music played and they looked so awkward it was so funny I wanted to laugh so badly

 **"This is why I don't watch** ** _Showtime_** **"** Ryder said

 **"I don't think this is the reason, Ryder"** I said.

* * *

When they finished we all clapped **"Mark Ballas and Joe Longo, so if the judges have regained their collective composure let's see what they have to say"** The hostess said the first one raised a 9

 **"That's a 9, That's a 9 and a 910"** She said as the second one raised a 9 and the last one raised a 9 and a 10

 **"That's the highest score in the history of dance"** She said as the crowd cheered and dad and Mark were going to hug but decided to chest bumped cause that apparently looked more manly

 **"That's my nanny"** Mel said as she stepped up and started to walk but fell down.

* * *

After the dance comp we all went home well dad dropped Lennox, Ryder and I home so he could take Mel to the hospital so I was in Lennox's room

 **"We're home!"** I heard dad yell and we went downstairs

 **"What a night. Joe, Joe you should have been there"** Mel said she must be on the medication

 **"I know yeah, yeah. They gave your aunt serious pain medications"** Dad said showing the bottle

 **"Got it"** Lennox said

 **"Lennox you should have seen it, Joe saved the day"** Mel said

 **"Yeah and where's Ryder? Ryder! Ryder!"** Mel called for Ryder even though he's next to her

 **"Ah right here in front of you"** Ryder said and Mel grabbed his hand

 **"I missed you so much child I miss you so much and did you see your girl tonight? She looked gorgeous"** Mel said in a southern accent

 **"Uh why is she talking like an old Southern Woman?"** Ryder asked getting creeped out

 **"It's the pain meds I think"** I said

 **"Yeah the side effects include nausea, dizziness and um sounding like Reba Macintyre"** Dad said reading the bottle.

 **"** **Uh I so wanted to dance tonight"** Mel said as we sat her down on the couch

 **"It's ok Aunt Mel, you'll get them next time"** Lennox said

 **"Oh but I wanted to dance for you Lennox, and the kidszzzz I got it"** Mel said starting to fall asleep but 'caught the fly'

 **"Yeah maybe you should sit down"** Lennox said

 **"You're a dear sweet girl, yes you are"** Mel said rubbing Lennox's face and poking her nose

 **"Ok, alright, we're going to go upstairs now ok come on"** dad

 **"Oh, Joe, Joe, Joe let's show these kids what dance is really about"** Mel said but dad kept saying no

 **"No, not on that knee"** Dad say

 **"We don't need knees"** Mel said and then her and dad started dancing well actually her and the crutch while Dad, Ryder, Lennox and I were watching

 **"She's lost her mind, she looks totally ridiculous"** Ryder said as he crossed his arms again

 **"I know and soon the whole world will know too"** Lennox said taking her phone out.

 **"Alright guys you get your aunt I'm going to grab some pillows and sheets"** Dad said

 **"Aunt Mel let's give your partner a rest"** Ryder said taking away the crutch

 **"Were you dreaming about dancing with Mark Ballas?"** I asked her

 **"Oh yeah, yeah Mark Ballas yeah that's who"** Mel said

 **"Ah sleepy"** she said resting her head on Lennox's chest.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy._

 _4 more till Part B_

 _'You Can Be Friends With Ugly Girls' - Jade West_

 _-amber sixx_


	9. You, You, You Oughta Know (1x09)

_"It's not fair, to deny me_

 _Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

 _You, you, you oughta know"_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

I was at the table with Ryder and Lennox when dad came up from the cave

 **"Morning"** Dad said

 **"Morning Joe"** Ryder said

 **"Morning"** Lennox said

 **"Morning Dad"** I said

 **"Something smells really good in here and I didn't cook it what the heck is going on?"** Dad asked

 **"Aunt Mel made breakfast"** Ryder said and dad laughed

 **"And when you threw all that out you ordered in from a restaurant"** Dad said thinking we were lying well this time we weren't and we were silent

 **"You're not kidding"** Dad said

 **"Cinnamon rolls"** I said

 **"It's true"** Mel said showing dad the plate with the cinnamon rolls.

 **"From scratch?"** Dad asked

 **"If scratch means by dawns early light than yes my shiny headed domestic friend"** Mel said as she dished out the cinnamon rolls and dad took a bite

 **"They're good"** he said and Mel just smiled

 **"And they're real"** Dad said walking over to the kitchen bench.

 **"So Joe. How does it feel to not be top chef anymore?"** Ryder asked dad and I just tapped his arm and looked at him and he just shrugged

 **"Oh it's not really a competition Ryder, it's just- Burke"** Dad said whispering ' _Burke_ ' and we continued eating

 **"Your right your aunt has finally topped me, the only thing for me to do know is listen to the sweet music of defeat"** Dad admitted when mine and Lennox's new friend opened the door well she's more Lennox's best friend, I don't hang around her a lot

 **"Hi normal family, Lennox and Chrissy can I get a ride with you today my mum is having one of her meltdowns"** she said

 **"Throwing stuff again?"** I asked

 **"Nah it's more she goes to the supermarket in her wedding dress"** she said

 **"I've seen her"** Dad said pointing at Phoebe

 **"Good Morning Phoebe. Lennox, I have some news that will make love me"** Mel said.

Mel is always trying to get Lennox to like her as more than just a cool aunt but a friend, let's just say… it ain't working.

 **"I got an email from your school asking if I'd chaperone the school dance on Saturday night and I replied 'Na uh I'm not making that rookie mistake' proud of me?"** Mel asked putting her fist in front of Lennox

 **"Eh, you can do it if you want"** Lennox replied

 **"But-"** Mel said

 **"We're not going"** Phoebe said speaking for all of us, I wanted Ryder to ask me but it looks like I have to ask him

 **"Nobody asked you guys huh?"** Ryder smirked

 **"It's just the 10th grade boys are all-"** Lennox said

 **"The have a word for it in French"** Phoebe said

 **" _Le geeks_ "** I said.

 **"Why do you need a date just go with each other I used to do it all the time and then when you get to the school dance you just snag some other girls date"** Mel said

 **"Which is wrong"** Dad said pointed out

 **"Absolutely wrong"** Mel said

 **"** **Yeah"** Dad said taking a seat at the bench.

 **"Cool idea, want to go to the dance with me?"** Phoebe asked Lennox

 **"Sure, wanna go to the dance with me?"** Lennox asked Phoebe

 **"Sure"** Phoebe said

 **"Hey Chris, wanna go to the dance with me?"** Ryder asked me with a hopeful smile

 **"Yeah!"** I said smiling

 **"Great we all have dates"** Lennox said

 **"And if you even think of chaperoning I will call child protection services"** Lennox told Mel when she walked over.

* * *

After school dad picked up Ryder and me while Lennox and Phoebe walked

 **"Dude, dudette are you two sure that this is 100% reliable information?"** Dad asked Ryder and me early today a status was posted on Facebook that Lennox and Phoebe are going to the dance as a lesbian couple not that there is anything wrong with that

 **"It's all over Facebook"** Ryder said

 **"Well that never lies, fine we're just going to go with it then"** Dad said walking over to Mel

 **"Hey uh Mel we have a very serious situation here"** and then dad laughed and Ryder and I got to the fridge

 **"It may be a rumour"** I said to Ryder grabbing the Coca Cola out of the fridge

 **"Chrissy, baby, it's on Facebook"** Ryder said grabbing to glasses out of the cupboard

 **"Yeah that's 100% truth"** I said sarcastically.

 **"Oh no, oh no she's gonna blame me"** Mel said as I poured Ryder's drink and then mine

 **"Nah I think it's going to blow over"** Dad said

 **"No these things stick, first day of 7th grade Bethany Gursh threw up at lunch for the next 6 years she was known as Barfany Gursh"** Mel said. That's horrible poor Barfany- I mean Bethany

 **"In high school they called me stretch it was ironic"** Stephanie said

 **"Was it?"** Mel said and dad put his arm around Stephanie who looked at dad smiling when Lennox and Phoebe walked in

 **"Want to watch a movie?"** Ryder asked

 **"Sure"** I said and we grabbed our bags and Mel had her arms around Lennox

 **"How you holding up?"** Mel asked and Lennox looked confused

 **"The gay thing"** Ryder said as we took our drinks and bags and walked upstairs.

* * *

The next day after school I was late cause I had to speak to the Art teacher about the KLA I handed in 2 weeks ago but she never got turned out she printed it then lost it but found again so anyway I walked through the door to hear Lennox say to Mel and dad

 **"They have messed with the wrong lesbian"** She said before walking up the stairs

 **"Yeah the Straight one"** dad said as Lennox walked upstairs and out of sight.

 **"Why you late home?"** Dad asked noticing me

 **"Stupid Mrs Simms I handed in our theory work 2 weeks ago as we got told about 3 weeks ago and she printed it out but then lost it and then told me it was not checked off and I have to do it again"** I said

 **"Do you?"** dad asked

 **"No I told her check her draws and she did and found it"** I said as I walk through the kitchen door and to mine and dad's cave to find all my stuff gone so I marched back up and found Mel, dad must be doing some nanny-ing

 **"Hey Mel where's all my stuff gone it's not in mine and dad's cave downstairs"** I asked Mel

 **"Well it may or may not be in your new room come with me"** Mel said as she took me upstairs and showed me what looks like my new room

 **"You can put up as many photos as you want in here, no laminating whatsoever and if you want to paint the room a different colour and not black just tell me"** She said pointing to my black wall and my bed was a queen bed with white sheets.

 **"Wow thanks Mel but why did you do this?"** I asked her

 **"Well you didn't have a lot of space downstairs with your dad and you sleep next to Ryder or Lennox majority of the time, so I thought why not clear off a room I never use and let you have it I hope you like"** She said

 **"I love it thank you"** I said hugging Mel and she hugged me back

 **"No worries now I have all your stuff in these boxes and feel free to buy anything you need."** Mel said closing the door and I got to work with unpacking my stuff and putting it the way I want it, I still can't believe she did this for me.

* * *

Later the next night mum dropped off dad's files which there is so much of it could fill a whole shopping centre and also some old photos of me, me and her, me and dad all from when I was a baby she photocopied them and sent them to me and she did that without me asking her, she also left a note:

 _To my gorgeous Chrissy, I miss you and I thought you should have some old photos, let me know if you want more, I love you and you will always be my baby girl no matter how old you are, whether you like girls or boys, living with dad or me. Lots of love Mum xoxoxoxo_

 _P.S: your birth name is actually Chrissy, your father and I both agreed you'd prefer Chrissy_.

Maybe I shouldn't sort of hate her for not parenting as much as dad and it's nice she wrote me a letter. But right now Ryder and I were going through some out the back which looks like a maze

 **"2nd box done"** I said just as dad came out side with Mel

 **"Holy son of a box does this end?"** Mel asked once she saw the maze of boxes

" **Hey aunt Mel and I'm already on my second box, I zipped through this first one in like half an hour"** Ryder said

 **"And I'm on my third, took me an hour for the last 2"** I said

 **"We will never get through these by tomorrow"** Mel said

 **"Look if we all pitch in I'm sure we can totally do this what's the alternative?"** Dad asked Mel

 **"Well- I'll take this pile"** Mel said walking over to the pile next to me

 **"See that's why I love working with your aunt she sticks up for people"** Dad said

 **"Thought you were free-lance"** I said saying freelance the way he says it

 **"Yeah I'm a sticker – upper"** Mel said taking one box and walked inside, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

And what a long night it was: 9:30 when we started and I am pretty sure it was at least 7:30- 8:00 the next morning and we all looked like zombies, Lennox's head was in the box she started searching through at 2:00 in the morning and Ryder went up to bed at, at least 1:30 in the morning Mel even got Stephanie here to help and I was on the – I don't even know what box I am up to know but dad was putting check marks on them when we had looked through them

 **"Alright this one's done"** Dad said sliding it over to Mel who started looking through it

 **"Burke what are you doing, I just said that one's done?"** dad said

 **"I thought you were sliding them over to me so I can do them"** Mel said

 **"What, no I have been sliding them over to you because I'm done with them that's why they have a big red check mark on them"** Dad said pointing to the check mark

 **"I thought the check meant 'hey check this box out'"** Mel said snapped

 **"So I just did that whole pile for nothing"** Mel said then she noticed Lennox asleep in an overflowing box of papers

 **"Oh Lennox, baby come on go to bed, go to bed"** Mel said as she picked a box but put it down when she noticed her nieces head in the box.

 **"I have paper cuts on my face"** Lennox said as Mel helped her up

 **"I lasted longer than Ryder"** She said walking up the stairs

 **"Yes you did, you did a good, good job"** Mel said.

 **"Chrissy you too off to bed. You got school and you wanted to organise photos for your room, you'll need sleep"** Dad said when he saw me yawn

 **"** **Ok dad"** I said walking to the stairs

 **"I lasted longer than Ryder and Lennox"** I said

 **"Yeah you did my young padawan"** dad said.

* * *

I was nice and warm in bed when Ryder woke me up

 **"Hey your dad found his papers"** he said

 **"Oh that's great why you interrupted my sleep?"** I asked

 **"Because I wanted to tell you that and cause I thought you would care that your dad found the papers that show he's legal"** Ryder said

 **"Ok that's cool"** I said and my phone rang.

I checked the caller ID and saw that it was my grandma; dad's mum I called her last night (thankfully she wasn't in bed asleep when I called) and asked if she could find dad's paper of citizen ship cause he didn't know where it was and that it was important and she said she would take a look **"Oh it's my grandma**. ( **C:** _GML_ [Grandma Longo]:)

 **Hey grandma**

 _Hi Chrissy honey, I found the papers you were asking for and some old photos while I was looking do you want me to mail them?_

 **If you don't mind grandma**

 _I don't mind so why does your dad need them again?_

 **The government is doing a background check on all employees**

(Well that's not a lie because they are.)

 _Ok well I just need to pop to the shop and get an envelope and stamp and it will be there soon_

 **Ok thanks grandma want to speak to dad?**

 _Sure sweetie_

 **Ok I'll go get him, love you**

 _love you too my Chrissy_

* * *

I ran down stairs and saw dad looking through another box

 **"Dad, Grandma's on the phone, big news"** I said

 **"Hello? Oh hey mum, how are you oh listen great news you know the documents I need you to find for me you don't need to look any further cause we found them"** Dad said

 **"Yeah. What?"** Looks like dad knows where they are, he spoke to grandma for a bit longer than handed me my phone

 **"Go get ready for school"** Dad said and I ran back upstairs and got ready for school.

* * *

When I got dressed I went to Ryder's room to see if he was ready when I saw dad in there talking to him.

 **"Your mum has guns?"** Ryder said

 **"Yeah she does"** Dad and I said

 **"But I was talking about the paper, she found it the only copy"** Dad said and Ryder looked at his shoes

 **"It'll be here tomorrow so you could imagine when my surprise when you found something a bit ago when it doesn't actually exist"** Dad said and Ryder laughed and looked around his room

 **"Yeah what's this?"** dad asked picking up paper from his bin

 **"Let me see that, oh look at that this must be one of the earlier drafts huh? Seems that this one was issued by the great state of- Now Jersey"** Dad said

 **"Ryder you didn't"** I said

 **"I have to go stop this, your Aunt could get in serious trouble for handing in fraudulent documents dude"** Dad said walking away

 **"I was just trying to help"** Ryder said

 **"Look I know this came from a good place and it actually means the world to me that you did this-"** Dad said before Ryder cut him off

 **"Yeah, whatever just go save her"** Ryder said

 **"I uh ok alright"** Dad said disappearing.

* * *

After school Lennox and I walked through the door and can I just say she was upset with Mel

 **"So you outed me? As straight?"** Lennox said

 **"You are straight though"** I point out putting my bag down and saw my dad and Mel drinking wine

 **"Go away"** Mel said

 **"Your insensitive remark has cost me all of my cred at school, even Chrissy's. I was the rebel political lesbian and Chrissy was the rebel best friend of the political lesbian everybody wanted to talk to us. And now poof we are just 2 other girls"** Lennox said

 **"I didn't really care"** I said pouring water into a glass and drinking it

 **"So are you going to the school dance tomorrow cause Joe has to drive you I have a work thing"** Mel said

 **"What has happened to me today doesn't upset you?"** Lennox asked

 **"I'm not going to lie honey, it's like pfft nothing I mean I'm sorry and all but ya know"** Mel said

 **"Fine can you take Phoebe too?"** Lennox asked dad

 **"I'd be glad to yeah"** Dad said and Lennox shouted in frustration and walked away.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _'It's So Good To Love Someone So Much It Hurts' - Lola (LOL)_

 _-amber sixx_


	10. In Rock We Trust (1x10)

_In rock we trust, it's rock or bust_

 _In rock we trust, it's rock or bust_

 _In rock we trust, it's rock or bust_

 _In rock n' roll we trust, it's rock or bust_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

After school I walked home with Lennox and these punk rocker who are surprisingly cool this one girl Jane like the bands called _Pierce the Veil_ and _Asking Alexandria_ and I liked them they were amazing! We walked through the door laughing at something Andy said

 **"Hi"** Mel said smiling and closing her laptop

 **"Yeah we're just going to be… you know"** Lennox said as they ran upstairs but I stayed downstairs so I can see dad and Mel

 **"Did you see that? Did you see that?"** Mel asked

 **"I can tell you like them"** I said

 **"And did you see all those piercings I am pretty sure you could hear the wind whistling through them"** Mel said

 **"Oh dad that's what I wanted to ask you, can I get my lip pierced?"** I asked

 **"I don't know"** Dad said

 **"Please"** I said giving him the puppy dog face

 **"** **You know I hate it when you do that, Fine!"** Dad said **"Yay thanks dad"** I said hugging him but sitting down on the couch and watched _Supernatural_

 **"And they never say hello, why don't they say hello? Chrissy says hello"** Mel said

 **"Because they're teenagers that's what they don't do"** Dad said

 **"I say hi to be polite seeing as how dad and I live at your house"** I said my vision still focused on the TV

 **"Your also not allowed to sit at their lunch table either right Chrissy?"** Dad said

 **"Right"** I said

 **"Alright well I'm not going to put up with it I'm going up to Lennox's room right now"** Mel said.

 **"And lecture her in front of her friends that would be really effective"** Dad said

 **"Well what am I supposed to do?"** Mel asked

 **"You're asking me? I let Chrissy do what she wants to an extent and I don't have other kids"** Dad said

 **"Neither do I, they were abandon by my sister. That was my big mistake having a sister"** Mel said

 **"You didn't pick to have a sister"** I said.

 **"Relax Lennox is a good girl she hangs out with Chrissy"** Dad said

 **"Yeah but I'm just worried when was her age if someone told me not to do it I'd smoke it, drink it or… date it"** Mel said and I just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Didn't her parents care? Oh wait, I've met her dad, nevermind I take back that question.

 **"Don't do any of that"** they said at the same time

 **"I won't"** I said focusing back on Casitel telling Dean that he got him out of hell and that he can easily throw Dean back in.

* * *

After school the next day Ryder told me that he needs 40 hours of community service and needs my help cause I'm polite and kind

 **"Please babe please"** Ryder begged

 **"Ry I have to finish my Art project, it's a portrait of someone who inspires you, look"** I said turning my book around to show Ryder the drawing of Haley Williams of Paramore

 **"What does she do that inspires you?"** Ryder asked

 **"To not care what people think about you"** I said

 **"Please I don't want to be stuck with Mrs Geller please honey please"** Ryder said hopping onto my bed

 **"Please baby"** Ryder said as he pushed my hair off my neck and started kissing my neck, jaw and cheek

 **"We can do whatever you want when she leaves, watch _Supernatural_ , play GTA, draw, Make out I don't mind we can do all those things if you help me"** Ryder said

 **"Argh fine"** I said placing my book down

 **"Yes thank you"** he said hugging me and we walked down stairs.

* * *

 **"I'm just going to call your daughter Ellen right now"** Mel said when we came downstairs

 **"There's my young man, who's this lovely girl? And who's crazy now?"** Mrs Geller said

 **"I'm Chrissy, I hope you don't mind me crashing your date with Ryder"** I said

 **"No I don't mind at all"** She said

 **"We're gonna have a blast tonight Mrs Geller"** Ryder said

 **"Hey what's with your great grand cougar? And why are you bringing Chrissy into this?"** Mel asked

 **"Well the school has this dumb rule that in order to 'graduate' I need 40 hours of community service by the end of the term which is Monday and Mrs Geller's daughter needed someone to take care of her while she went to Vegas"** Ryder said

 **"Um since she's staying for dinner I'll set another plate"** Dad said going to the kitchen.

 **"Oh I need 40 hours she's here till Monday"** Ryder added

 **"Oh lucky us"** Mel said faking a smile

 **"Come on Mrs G you promised to teach me how to play pea knuckle, hopefully it's more fun than it sounds"** Ryder said holding his hand out for her to take

 **"It's not"** she said as she took his hand.

* * *

It was boring the whole time she kept stopping for a bathroom and she kept asking about me and Ryder but I was happy when we got back home because I could finish my art project while Ryder and Mrs Geller played Who Am I?

 **"Goodnight Mel, dear"** Mrs Geller said

 **"Night Mrs Geller"** Mel sad uneasily I think it was the face the Mrs Geller didn't need to turn around to know it was Mel.

 **"Alright dear am I a scrappy little tramp with a bowler hat and a moustache?"** Mrs Geller asked

 **"Uh no, am I Will Smith?"** Ryder asked her

 **"Oh I wish"** Mrs Geller said tapping her chest where her heart is.

* * *

Today is the last day Mrs Geller is here thank goodness and I finally got my lip pierced the other day, dad took me down to the tattoo place and we got it done, dad said I can get a lip ring when the 6 weeks are up so I have 6 weeks left. But we have 9 hours left until Mrs Geller leaves and this is her last dinner here, thank goodness I can barely eat when she wouldn't stop asking if Ryder and I are 'doing it' yet dad almost yelled at Ryder so anyway I am up in my room colouring in my Hayley Williams drawing when dad yelled

 **"Dinner's ready"** and I walked downstairs and saw Lennox, Mel, Dad, Mrs Geller and Ryder in the kitchen

 **"Hey Lennox got a lot of homework tonight?"** Mel asked

 **"Eh"** Lennox said taking a seat next to me and so did Mrs Geller with Ryder next to her and dad next to him.

 **"Dinner's ready everybody"** Dad said as he placed the food on the table

 **"Here we go alrighty, yum"** Dad said as he and Mel took a seat

 **"Before we begin I would like to say grace"** Mrs Geller said putting up both her hands for me and Ryder to take and Lennox took mine, Mel took Lennox's and dad took Ryder's

 **"Dear god, please bless this bounty on these generous people who have taken me into their home"** Mrs Geller started

 **"Temporarily"** Mel butted in

 **"But not for less than 40 hours"** Ryder added

 **"** **And please forgive our daily trespassers particularly earlier when Mel and Joe trespassed into Lennox room and read her email"** Then we all raised our heads and looked between dad and Mel

 **"What?"** Lennox asked

 **"Oh she's not all there"** Mel said.

 **"Well that's a load of crap, you too were snooping in both Lennox and Chrissy's room and you know it"** Mrs Geller said to Mel and dad

 **"And you at a whole bag of Slim Jims for breakfast"** She said to Lennox, that's not a bad thing

 **"And you were looking at tattoos"** She said to me, well that's not a bad thing either. Maybe for her and in her time but not me.

 **"And you were looking at boobies on the internet"** She said to Ryder and I just looked at him 'sorry' he mouthed to me but I just shook my head.

Am I not good enough for Ryder anymore?

 **"Wow nobody left standing"** Dad said

 **"What were you and Mel doing in my room?"** I asked angrily at dad

 **"Well I thought you and Ryder were doing it like what Mrs Geller asked last night so I thought I'd check to see that even if you were you were being safe. And when were you going to tell me about wanting tattoos?"** Dad said

 **"I'm 16 stop treating me like I'm the little girl you had to lift on your shoulders to see animals at the zoo, if I want to have tattoos than I will"** I said getting out of my chair and storming up to my room and by the sound of it Lennox did because I could hear her frustrated yell, stomping and door slamming.

* * *

I sat on my bad listening to _The Price Of Beauty_ by Suicide Silence really loudly, you could probably hear it from downstairs, looking at old photos I had from when I was a newborn to now, the one's mum, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandma sent me, the ones I took etc. when dad came in

 **"Chris? Honey?"** dad's voice came from behind the door which was shut

 **"Yes?"** I asked still looking at the photo of mum, dad and I at the zoo when I was 5 I think?

 **"I'm sorry for invading your privacy"** dad said

 **"Well I'm not a little girl anymore dad"** I said turning my music down as dad walked over and sat on my bed

 **"I know and I got to respect that you're not my 5 year old baby girl who needs daddy to lift her up on my shoulders anymore or used to play monsters with cousin Marco"** dad said when I was 5 my cousin Marco was 6 or 7 (he's not that much older than me) he used to run around chasing me whenever he visited or we visited Jersey.

 **"Your my beautiful, smart, funny 16 year old who can make her own decisions just not the sex please don't do that until I'm dead"** dad said making me laugh

 **"I'm sorry for overreacting dad"** I said

 **"No, you don't need to be sorry I shouldn't have invaded your privacy"** dad said kissing my head and noticing the photos

 **"Hey is that us with mum at the zoo?"** dad asked looking at the photo in my hand of me on dad's shoulder's doing a huge smile, and mum and dad were smiling with mum's head on dad's shoulder. We looked like one big happy family until the divorce 10 years later.

* * *

For a while dad and I sat on my bed looking through photo's with songs that fit nostalgic moments but at 1:30 in the morning Ryder came up to my room while I was watching _Bates Motel_

 **"Babe, you awake?"** He asked **"Unfortunately yes"** I said

 **"Look I'm sorry I was looking at boobs on the internet"** he said

 **"Am I not good enough Ry that you resort to Google? Or Tumblr?"** I asked him sitting up in my bed, pausing the show

 **"No your perfect for me, I am sooooooo sorry, how can I make it up to you?"** Ryder asked me

 **"I don't know"** I said and he hopped into my bed

 **"Please what can I do?"** He asked kissing my cheek

 **"Just don't do it again, I don't feel good about myself when you do, makes me feel like I shouldn't try"** I said and he said

 **"Yeah I ok I can do that"** He said and we both cuddled up to each other and watched Bates Motel.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _sorry it's late, i've had lots of school work and other stories to do_

 _No One Gets Left Behind, That's The Plan - Stiles Stilinski_

 _~amber sixx_


	11. Let The Damn Walls Break Down (1x11)

_And when I get the feeling, I let the damn walls break_

 _Let the damn walls break_

 _Down!_

 _Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me_

 _Out!_

 _From the top of the world to the bottom of the ocean_

 _Screaming loud, screaming loud from the underground_

 _Listen now, listen now, you're not taking me_

 _Down!_

 _Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me out_

 _(Nothing's gonna drown me, nothing's gonna drown me)_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

It was Halloween and Ryder, Lennox and I were on our phones, book or PSP at the table oh and I finally put a lip ring in

 **"Hey has anyone got any aspirin my head is just splitting"** Mel joked and we looked at her to see a fake axe threw her head

 **"Huh?"** Mel asked and she got nothing out of any of us

 **"Aw come on you guys you used to love this Halloween stuff?"** Mel asked

 **"And I used to poop in my pants"** Ryder said

 **"Chrissy?"** Mel asked

 **"Nope"** I said paying attention to my book _Cujo_ by Stephen King

 **"Hey, hey, hey. Oooh I like what you're doing with your hair your parting it a little bit differently"** Dad said as he walked in and saw Mel's axe head

" **Wish you could do that to your hair oh wait…"** I joked

 **"It is a choice"** dad said

 **"Sure it is"** I said chuckling as I said it still sitting with Lennox at the bench.

 **"See here's somebody in the Halloween spirit"** Mel said

 **"Oh my spirts have nothing to do with Halloween but everything to do with this"** Dad said holding up keys

 **"You got the Porche back?"** I asked

 **"I just got my Porche out of the repot lot yay baby"** Dad said high fiving Mel and I.

 **"Congratulations it must feel so good to have your penis back"** Mel said and we looked at her weird

 **"Go ahead and make your jokes Burke, the ladies they love the porche"** Dad said

 **"Yeah until they meet the driver"** Mel said and dad was about to walk away when Mel stopped him

 **"How about channelling all that excessive macho into carving this pumpkin"** Mel said handing dad the knife

 **"Nice move, insult me then give me a weapon"** Dad said

 **"Hey Joe now that you got your car back do you hate my dad any less?"** Ryder asked dad

 **"Hate the man that made me lose everything? Nah not at all"** Dad said before he stabbed the pumpkin like it was Mr Scanlon

 **"Ooh right in the seeds, so does everybody have a costume for tomorrow night?"** Mel said

 **"You're looking at it"** Lennox said to Mel showing off her costume was what she was wearing now

 **"And I am non stop watching _Supernatural, Teen Wolf and American Horror Story_ today and tomorrow"** I said.

 **"I'm going as a teenager who thinks dressing up is lame"** Lennox added

 **"And I'm going as her brother; the kid who couldn't care less and is going to spend it with his girlfriend cuddling and watching tv shows"** Ryder said.

 **"Guys it's Halloween come on remember how much fun we used to have scary sugar filled family fun"** Mel said

 **"Chrissy hasn't dressed up for Halloween since she was 12 when she started high school"** Dad said

 **"Come on if you can't think of any costume ideas I'll give you a hand"** Mel said putting a fake bloody hand on Ryder's cheek

 **"Burke will you give it a rest"** Dad said still carving the pumpkin

 **"Hey Joe can I talk to you in the other room?"** Mel asked and then they came back in

 **"Guys Joe was just telling me this cool Halloween story from when he was growing up Longo crazy family fun go"** Mel said and we looked at dad

 **"What ah o-ok sure uh… you know when I was a kid I uh all my friends uh got those cool store bought costumes"** Mel cut dad off by saying oh wow

 **"Anyway I uh remember one year I asked my dad if I could have one and you know what he did he grabbed two brown paper bags, tapped them together cut a hole of my head and said 'there you go son, you're going as grocery's"** Dad said and Lennox, Ryder and I looked at each other.

 **"Oh yeah I remember you telling me that"** I said and then there was creaking.

 **"Did you guys here that?"** Dad asked

 **"I didn't hear anything"** Ryder said

 **"No, it was that creaking noise this is the second night in a row I've heard it"** Dad said

 **"Oh you know what I've heard that too you know what it could be? The foundation settling"** Mel said in a spooky voice

 **"It's not house sounds alright there's something up there"** Dad said looking up to the roof where the attic is and Lennox walked over

 **"There is, it's called an attic"** Lennox said and then there was creaking again

 **"There it is again maybe it's a rat or a family of rats"** Dad said

 **"Joe it's the house settling that's what houses do especially at night everybody knows that, there's nothing unusual or strange about it"** Mel said and then the lights flickered on and off

 **"Nothing unusual or strange my ass"** I said

 **"Sorry my imagination"** Dad said sarcastically

 **"I'll call the Winchesters"** I said making Lennox laugh and high five me

 **"That's good, this is why we're friends"** Lennox added.

* * *

The next day dad and Ryder came down the stairs as they were in the attic looking about

 **"Hey you guys find anything up there you know anything at all?"** Lennox asked her brother

 **"Nope I took one side in the attic and Joe took the other nothing"** Ryder said

 **"See this is why you call the Winchesters they'd just salt and burn that s**t"** I said. Lennox walked off leaving me and my boyfriend alone

 **"You guys have been acting pretty weird lately"** I whispered in my boyfriend's ear

 **"I can trust you right?"** Ryder whispered

 **"No we're dating because I don't trust you of course I trust you, now what is it?"** I asked

 **"My dad came said he wants one night with Lennox and I and I was hoping he could meet my girlfriend seeing as I have met your dad"** Ryder said.

 **"Wait _Lewis Scanlon_ is in the house?"** I said saying his dad's name with venom in my voice

 **"Yeah"** He said

 **"Fine I won't tell dad"** I said groaning

 **"Yes! thanks honey"** he said kissing my cheek and we sat down at the table.

 **"Hey did someone eat my half of grapefruit?"** Mel asked opening the fridge and Lennox and Ryder just looked at each other

 **"Um I think I did"** Lennox said

 **"But you hate grapefruit"** Mel questioned

 **"So? Until recently she hated the taste of beer"** Ryder said but dad and Mel looked at Lennox and said

 **"What?"** at the same time and Lennox laughed nervously

 **"He means that I still hate the taste of beer you know unless they changed since my dad gave me one sip when I was 8, right?"** Lennox said looking at Ryder

 **"Right beer, Ew"** Ryder said and they continued eating breakfast.

 **"And where's my little hunk of lasagne?"** Mel asked

 **"Don't you call me that"** Dad mumbled

 **"Dad"** I said

 **"What?"** He said shrugging his shoulders

 **"Gross"** I said back and Mel pulled a face.

 **"Ryder ate it"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah, Chrissy and I must've, right babe?"** Ryder asked me

 **"Yep"** I said

 **"But that was going to be my lunch, now I have to buy something from that sandwich lady that looks like John Goodman"** Mel said leaning on the chair next to Ryder

 **"Does she have a short friend with one eye? And wouldn't have nothing without her one eyes friend?"** I said joking about Monsters Inc making Mel chuckle and then the doorbell went

 **"I'll get it"** Mel said leaving.

* * *

After school all the girls were at their lockers talking with their friends about what colour their whiskers are and what slutty outfit they'll wear while the guys were talking about a Halloween party or something so I rang my dad, I dialled his number and put the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up ( **Joe** _Chrissy_ )

 **Hello?**

 _Hi dad_

 **Oh hey Chrissy, I'm on my way to get you Lennox and Ryder are you three ready?**

 _Yeah they are, see in you in a minute_

 **See you in a minute Chris love you**

 _Love you too dad_

I hung up and saw Lennox and Ryder coming towards me

 **"Hey dad's almost here"** I said

 **"Cool, should we wait out the front?"** Lennox asked

 **"Yeah let's go"** I said. We got out the door of the school when my phone beeped and saw a message from dad: _**I'm here, you guys ready to go?**_

 **"Dad's here"** I said and we walked towards where dad usually parks and hopped in.

* * *

When we got home I was watching _Supernatural_ and Ryder and I were spooning on the couch, Lennox was sitting on the arm chair opposite us on her phone when Mel came down the stairs and Ryder had to pause the movie

 **"Hey Aunt Mel I thought you were dressing up for Halloween?"** Ryder joked

 **"Har, Har, Har. Seriously you know what I'm supposed be right?"** Mel asked striking poses

 **"Slutty investment banker"** Lennox guessed

 **"What? No I got a thing in my ear"** Mel said putting her finger to her ear

 **"Slutty UN Translator?"** Ryder guessed

 **"Slutty Spy?"** I guessed

 **"Come on, there's still a big box of costumes here guys. Who wants to be a hobo?"** Mel asked picking up a hobo stick with a bandanna at the end

 **"Isn't that just like a homeless person?"** Ryder asked

 **"It's a jolly homeless person"** Mel said putting the hobo stick down on Ryder's hip.

 **"What about a nurse that's scary _argh your insurance has been expired_ " **Mel said holding up a nurse outfit and putting on a zombie voice

 **"Aunt Mel we're just not doing the Halloween thing"** Lennox said standing up next to her aunt

 **"Ok but if you change your mind it's here"** Mel said

 **"Chrissy let's go watch _Supernatural_ in my room" ** Ryder said as we took _Supernatural_ out of the DVD and went to his room.

* * *

We were on season 3 of _Supernatural_ and Lennox was watching it with us but Ryder and Lennox needed to bring their dad food so we were in the kitchen and Ryder was putting food in the brown paper bag

 **"I'm going to take dad some meatloaf he likes it right?"** Ryder asked Lennox who didn't care

 **"How long do you think you can keep this going?"** Lennox asked

 **"I thought we were in this together?"** Ryder asked

 **"Ok but Aunt Mel and Joe are going to find him, I mean it's only a matter of time"** Lennox said

 **"Oh so what's your idea, you wanna turn him in?"** Ryder

 **"No, oh take him some of that tuna casserole"** Lennox said

 **"Isn't he allergic to fish?"** Ryder asked and Lennox just nodded and said 'mmh' smiling.

* * *

We finally got the food and were about to head up to the attic when dad came down

 **"Hey gang. Where you headed?"** Dad asked coming down the stairs

 **"Nowhere"** Lennox answered

 **"Really what's in the uh bag?"** Dad asked

 **"Nothing"** Ryder answered

 **"So taking a bag full of nothing nowhere that's believable"** Dad said sarcastically

 **"Ok here's the truth we were so inspired by you that we decided to cut this bag up and make it into costumes and go as groceries while watching _Supernatural_ with Chrissy"** Lennox said to my dad

 **"It's an ohmage"** I said laughing

 **"I saw your dad up there"** Dad said to Lennox and Ryder

 **"What my dad? Here in this house?"** Ryder said acting like he didn't know and dad didn't look pleased.

 **"Ryder my dad's not dumb, he's not buying it"** I said patting his shoulder

 **"Yeah well not now"** Ryder said walking over to the bench and putting the food

 **"Come on Joe, you're not gonna call the cops are you, it's one last Halloween and then he's gonna turn himself in"** Ryder

 **"We can't put this off any longer Ryder your dad broke the law, several of them"** Dad said walking closer to Ryder

 **"Well if the law can't give a kid a couple of hours with his father then the law blows"** Ryder said I feel so bad for Ryder

 **"Dad can't run forever, he deserves to go to jail"** Lennox said coming over to me, dad and Ryder and Ryder looked heart broken.

 **"But Ryder des- _We_ deserve one last night with him, please Joe"** Lennox said

 **"** **Look dad all he wants is a couple of hours if you were running from the law I would want to spend a couple of hours with you before you got turned in"** I said hoping this would help and dad just looked between us all and sighed.

 **"You got until midnight, stay up there in the attic and don't you be a word of this to your aunt Mel, I'll tell her you guys went to Halloween party or something"** Dad said

 **"Thank you"** Lennox said kissing my dad's cheek

 **"Don't mention it… ever"** Dad said

 **"Joe as a future reference what could I have done back there to make the performance more believable?"** Ryder asked

 **"Not be lying"** Dad said.

* * *

We went up to the attic

 **"Dad?"** Ryder asked

 **"Ryder, Lennox who's this?"** Lewis said coming out of the darkness

 **"Chrissy, Joe's daughter"** Lennox answered

 **"Oh yeah I remember you there was a photo of you, Joe and your mum on his desk"** Lewis said

 **"Really?"** I asked

 **"Dad, Chrissy is my girlfriend"** Ryder said smiling

 **"Oh wow, congratulations, you two are cute"** Lewis said

 **"Dad can you take us to a Halloween party?"** Lennox asked Lewis

 **"Yeah one last time, Chrissy your welcome to join"** Lewis said and so we went.

* * *

We walked around Lewis in a cop outfit, Lennox as a prisoner and Ryder and I as lawsuits and we saw my dad and Mel

 **"Mel, Joe have you tried the punch?"** Lewis asked

 **"Lewis"** Dad said walking over with Mel

 **"Lewis"** Mel said as well

 **"Actually tonight I'm a cop of course you recognise my prisoner who cannot speak without her defence attorneys"** Lewis said pointing to the 'prisoner' and 'defence attorneys'

 **"Been a while Lewis, so much has happened that is all your fault"** Mel said

 **"I haven't really had the chance to tell you how much I appreciate you looking after the kids these several months"** Lewis said

 **"Well it kinda was the right thing to do"** Mel said

 **"You lied to me Lewis you told me you were going to stay in the attic"** Dad said

 **"I left a note"** Lewis said

 **"Don't blame my dad we asked him to take us here"** Ryder said he looks cute in his suit, glasses with his slicked back hair

 **"Well sorry Lewis but the parties over"** Mel said

 **"I figured that, we got what we wanted one last night do you mind if I say goodbye?"** Lewis asked

 **"Make it quick"** Mel said.

 **"Hold this. Guys I'm going to have to go away for a little while but it's been wonderful and I know everything's going to be ok cause your growing up great you got your aunt Mel, and you've got my close friend Mr Clean and his daughter Chrissy"** I heard Lewis say a couple centimetres away from us

 **"Dad I hate that you're going to have to go to jail"** Ryder said

 **"Ah I've got lawyers maybe I'll get lucky"** Lewis said kissing his kids head

 **"Bye daddy"** I heard Lennox said and dad walked over and grabbed Lewis so I walked over to Ryder and hugged him

 **"It'll be ok"** I said as we pulled away from the hug but still kept his arms around my waist.

 **"Lewis Scanlon"** A police officer said

 **"Ah didn't expect you so soon"** Lewis said

 **"Turn around"** police officer said and Lewis turned around

 **"Guys, I love you, it's all going to be ok. Chrissy take care of them and yourself and I hope to see you soon"** Lewis said

 **"Will do Mr Scanlon"** I said

 **"Lewis"** he said smiling as Lennox and I were resting our head on Ryder's shoulders

 **"Lewis"** I said

 **"Ready?"** Lewis said and he got pulled away by the cop and then Mel wrapped Lennox and Ryder in a hug and I stood behind them.

 **"You know it was very courageous of your father to surrender himself like that, things are going to be a lot better now that he's taken responsibility for his actions"** Mel said

 **"That's weird Lewis and that cop are laughing and waving and driving in a Porche"** Dad said and we walked over to the window

 **"That's my Porche"** Dad said and the Porche was driving or speeding off

 **"Hey"** Dad said running out of the house.

* * *

I was in Ryder's room with him as he was upset his dad

 **"Hey it's ok"** I said rubbing his back

 **"Babe your dad is still here and not in jail"** Ryder said

 **"Do you want something to eat?"** I asked him

 **"I don't feel like coming downstairs"** He said his voice muffled by his pillow

 **"Alright I'll ask Lennox to get you some food and we'll cuddle, watch TV"** I said and I went to Lennox's room

 **"Hey Ryder doesn't feel like getting up and getting food let's get him some"** I said and we went down to the kitchen and stared at the fridge

 **"Want me to cook you too something"** Dad asked

 **"No Ryder doesn't want to come down so we're getting him some food"** I told dad

 **"How are you feeling honey?"** Mel asked Lennox.

 **"I'm not as bummed out as him cause nothing my dad does surprises me"** Lennox said

 **"Can we take Ry this weird noodly stuff"** I said pulling something

 **"Weird? It's baked Ziti"** Dad said and we gave him a look

 **"Yeah go ahead take as much of the weird noodle stuff as you want"** dad said and we took and left back up to Ryder.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _Sorry it's late i've got school and other stories to update_

 _When Aslan Bares His Teeth, Winter Meets It's Death - Peter Pevensie_

 _~amber sixx_


	12. Incapable Of Making Decisions (1x12)

_It's harder and harder to get you to listen,_

 _More I get through the gears,_

 _Incapable of making alright decisions,_

 _And having bad ideas._

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Earlier today dad told me he needed mine and Ryder's help with his 'web show' so we were in the garage and dad is just putting on his suit jacket

 **"So how are the opening credits going buddy?"** Dad asked Ryder

 **"Uh it's a little rough"** Ryder said

 **"But take a look"** I added as Ryder started clicking to play it

 **"Alright"** Dad said walking over to us and watched it and he looked impressed

 **"That is very impressive"** Dad said and Ryder laughed

 **"And I gotta like the price, right taken you 2 to see a movie"** Dad said

 **"Oh no not just any movie, I'm talking** ** _Tron: Legacy_** **in December, opening weekend, midnight show, bottomless nachos"** Ryder said

 **"Woah what about** ** _Deathly Hallows Part 1_** **? I don't wanna watch** ** _Tron: Legacy_** **"** I whined

 **"Drive a hard bargain, so how quick can your web master turn this whole thing around?"** Dad asked.

 **"Larry has marching band on Tuesday and allergy shots on Thursday but I think he can fit you in line before midterms Friday"** Ryder said

 **"I can do it dad,** ** _way_** **quicker than Larry"** I said

 **"That's my girl"** dad said and Mel stepped in.

 **"Hey guys just thought I'd drop by the set and see how the shot is going, chat up the cast and crew"** Mel said

 **"It's going fine"** Dad said

 **"Great good"** Mel said

 **"You don't want to see** ** _Tron: Legacy_** **with me?"** Ryder asked.

 **"Babe I'm not a huge fan of** ** _Tron_** **.** ** _Avengers_** **yeah.** ** _Tron_** **no"** I said then dad kicked Ryder and I off the chair

 **"Come here and take a look partner"** Dad said as Ryder and I got off the seat and put our arms around each other standing next to dad

 **"Alright here we go"** dad said hitting play

 **"** ** _Welcome to Joe Knows, I am Joe Longo and today's subject_** **"** Dad's voice came out from the screen but I fell asleep on Ryder's shoulders but I woke up when I heard Mel say

 **"Very painful"** and Ryder's head hit mine

 **"How long was that?"** Mel asked

 **"18 minutes 22 seconds"** Ryder said

 **"I feel I died 6 times"** Mel said

 **"I did"** I mumbled.

 **"Those are way too long, these are web casts they're supposed to be tiny nuggets of wisdom no big boulders of boredom"** Mel said

 **"Everything in there is essential information"** Dad said

 **"Joe here's how the internet works, click… I wanna see the cat playing the piano. Click I wanna see the dramatic chipmunk. Click 'Charlie bit my finger'"** Mel said in a British accent.

 **"Pardon my truth but I'm the one with the mastery here you have no experience in business"** dad said

 **"You know what experiences is overrated I got into politics with no experience"** Mel said

 **"Don't get her wrong she knew all the issues"** Ryder said taking my hand and we went to the opposite of the garage and we were packing up.

* * *

The next day Lennox was on her phone with her laptop on her lap and I was watching _American Horror Story_ Season 1 and Violet was confronting Tate about the death of those teens on Halloween but I couldn't hear over Lennox ( **V =** Violet _T =_ Tate on AHS)

" _What are you saying?._ **I'm saying go away.** _No don't do this_ " Tate said begging Violet to not make him go away

 **"No… thank you, ok Beckett bye"** Lennox said hanging up the phone

 **"What did I miss?"** She asked me

 **"Tate's trying to make Violet not tell him to go away"** I explained

 **"Lennox if Beckett is doing something for you, you really should give him something in return. Wait let me rephrase that"** Mel said

 **"It's not what this is about"** Lennox said

 **"And I'm watching this in my room"** I said before turning the TV off and headed to my room, good thing I series linked it on my TV.

* * *

While I set up my TV I went to the kitchen to get food so I can watch Violet and Tate nonstop when I heard my dad

 **"…That it must be brought and returned to the broker later"**

 **"Hi dad"** I said

 **"Hey Chris"** Dad said

 **"Hi baby"** I said to Ryder kissing his cheek

 **"Hey sweetie"** Ryder said typing away

 **"Yeah Joe you might wanna take a look at this"** Ryder said as I walked to the fridge grabbed a water and went to the pantry to grab _Doritos_ and walked back to dad and Ryder

 **"I mean the site has been up for 3 days and we've only gotten-"** Dad cut him off

 **"17 hits! That's it, that's pathetic"** Dad said

 **"Hey, how's the traffic today? I checked the site 16 times to see"** Mel said walking into the kitchen and looking at the screen

 **"There's your 17 hits"** I said

 **"Let's just say there's no danger running out of bandwidth we got 17 hits"** Ryder said

 **"What? Those books are not flying off the virtual shelf?"** Mel asked sarcastically.

 **"No need to gloat Burke"** Dad said

 **"Oh that wasn't gloating, this is gloating"** Mel said before laughing and tapping Ryder closed his laptop and got up and we left.

* * *

The next morning Mel, Ryder and I were looking at dad's new webcast comments and hits when dad walked in

 **"Hey guys"** he said walking into the kitchen

 **"Dad look at this we uploaded the new webisode 2 hours ago and we have a thousand unique visitors"** I told him and he walked over to us

 **"We're a hit"** Mel said

 **"Fantastic! Joe Longo is back baby, how many book orders we have?"** Dad asked

 **"Um let's see ah here it is; none"** Ryder deadpanned

 **"Zero?"** Dad asked

 **"Well that's if you round up"** I joked making Ryder chuckle and he scratched behind his ear

 **"Yeah but look at the comments** ** _Joe knows what I like. Hot, hot, hot_** **.** ** _Ooh he can shake my money tree anytime_** **"** Mel read off Ryder's computer

 **"They're loving it dad"** I said smiling

 **"I don't know it looks like consultant came through for you"** Mel said.

 **"Yeah but nobody is buying the book so what the heck is the point?"** Dad asked and Ryder got out of his seat and behind my chair wrapping his arms around my neck and placing his chin on my head as I stayed sitting

 **"And look at these comments what the heck are these?** ** _I'm interested in high yield returns Joe, can you take off your pants?_** **"** Dad read off the computer

 **"Gross"** I said pulling a disgusted face

 **"And this one I can't say with the kids in the room"** Dad said oh I know what he's talking about!

 **"Yeah that once was pretty funny… in a way that deeply offends me"** Ryder said when he got looks from dad and Mel

 **"Oh hey did you see the email?"** I asked getting up to the pantry and grabbing the left over _Doritos_. I walked back to Mel, Dad and Ryder

 **"Well I'm going to finish my** ** _American Horror Story_** **marathon see you later?"** I asked Ryder

 **"Sure I'll tell you how everything goes"** Ryder said smiling

 **"Ok good luck"** I said kissing him

 **"Love you"** He said when I started walking away

 **"Love you too"** I called back (pretend they said it already, since the show doesn't show every day of the year they said 'I love you' before this episode).

* * *

The next day Ryder and I were setting up the camera for dad's new webisode well he was I was on my phone looking at the upcoming episodes of AHS when Mel came in

 **"Awesome, wonderful, exciting news we just got our first check from Nick's sporting goods look it's made out to aww I feel like my baby took her first steps"** Mel said putting the check to her chest

 **"Why is my website a girl?"** Dad asked Mel

 **"It just is, here relish the sweet smell of success"** Mel said sniffing the check but I zoned out from reading about the cast to see if Evan Peters was in the new season

 **"Alright Ryder, Chrissy let's get ready to do this. Full squat lifts take one. Hey I'm Joe Longo with the lift of the week, the uh Squat lift will tone up the greatest number of muscles in the fewest moves-"** Dad said he does not look happy. He's making money and he's working out that is his favourite thing to do so why is he unhappy?

* * *

Later on in the night Mel, Dad, Ryder and I were in the garage because Mel wanted to do something

 **"Alright all set"** I said as I set the camera up

 **"And action"** Ryder said as he sat in the chair pulling me onto his lap, hitting the space bar on the keyboard and resting his head on my shoulder

 **"Want your friends to be jealous of the huge pile of money your sitting on? Well then you need Joe Longo's amazingly wonderful book, order now and you'll also get a trip to anywhere in the world, Paris. London. Egypt. Inside the human heart."** Mel said doing different poses for each of the cities and the heart as Ryder changed the screen

 **"Hey Burke you going to help me with any of this or are you just going to continue to play?"** Dad asked

 **"No I still wanna play"** Mel said

 **"I'll help dad"** I said hoping off Ryder's lap and helped dad put the stuff away.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy not only this chapter but this story so far._

 _Once A Wildcat, Always A Wildcat - Troy Bolton_

 _~amber sixx_


	13. Part B!

_Part A is now finished._

 _Onto Part B._

 _Hope you are enjoy this so far._


	14. Without Us You'd Fall (1x13)

_Let's see who hits the ground_  
 _We've drank the drinks_  
 _We've done the drugs_  
 _Clearly we don't remember_  
 _We've come so far_  
 _We've shown them all_  
 _Without us you'd fall and fade away_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Tonight dad has a date not sure who it is but as long as dad is not pining after my mum but anyway we (Ryder, Lennox and I) were finishing our dinner when dad walked in to probably change his shirt and Mel followed behind him

 **"Yeah see if you can find a shirt made of money, that'll get her attention. Hey no computers at the dinner table unless you're doing my online traffic school"** Mel said before she walked back to the kitchen

 **"What? Isabelle Libya is in the led for 'Most Popular' she's a horrible person"** Lennox said

 **"Are you still on that, Nex?"** I asked groaning

 **"Horrible works in high school, plus she has a pool"** Ryder said

 **"There's thing called Grant Rant blog and it's doing polls for class favourites"** I said

 **"Ah please don't draw me into this"** Mel said

 **"Unfair I hate all of these people well except you Chrissy this is evil the people who are getting votes for best looking and best eyes and best smile, this is nothing but a popularity contest"** Lennox said grumpily.

 **"Majority of the people who run for most popular is a popularity contest. And what did you mean you hate everyone except me?"** I asked

 **"Oh it's cause you were voted for 3 things so far, best eyes, most creative and best smile but should have got best looking but you were 2nd"** Ryder said

 **"Really?"** I asked and he nodded

 **"I don't know why you care what people think about you both of you, I mean I wouldn't want someone to slap a label on me"** Ryder said

 **"Too late Snotty McBooger"** Lennox said

 **"I had a cold last month why can't people get over this?"** Ryder asked

 **"It's high school"** I answered simply as I stabbed my salad

 **"You know when I was in high school, boys voted me easiest"** Mel said pouring wine but I got what she meant by all the times her and dad have said that about mum which now I think about it she kinda is but Lennox and Ryder didn't get it

 **"…To get along with"** She answered and dad came back out with another shirt.

 **"Wow 2 fancy man shirts"** Mel said

 **"Yeah I have more than one shirt, it's really crazy down there it's like I'm a rockstar"** Dad said

 **"Who's your date with?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah who is going to be my new mum?"** I teased

 **"Uh well it's-"** Dad said but Mel cut him off

 **"His ex-Tiffany"** she said before sitting next to me

 **"Oh my god"**

 **"Joe don't"**

 **"Really?"** was Lennox, Ryder and my response

 **"Hey stop it all of you, look I realise in haste after we broke up I may have said thing that made her sound like a uh"** Dad said

 **"Money grabbing bitch"** Mel said

 **"His words"** I said

 **"I am convinced if you all met Tiffany you would change your minds and Emily maybe you can let your mum have another chance. In fact I am going to make that happen"** Dad said

 **"Oh my gosh I get to meet my nanny's ex-wife and mother of my nanny's child, it's a moment every girl dreams of"** Mel said pretending to cry.

 **"And you will find that she is a kind, caring, genuine human being"** Dad said heading to the door

 **"Who doesn't care what her child does, you could get away with murder with mum"** I said

 **"Yeah and with a touch of silicone"** Mel said

 **"And fake everything** " I added look even though I love my mum I still agree with Mel

 **"Alright she's 98% genuine"** dad said as he walked out.

* * *

After dinner Lennox was still looking at the Grant Rant blog and I was reading my Tumblr at the dining table when Ryder came in

 **"There she is. Looking at it again?"** Ryder asked

 **"** **Well look who's in the lead now, I mean there's no way Annette Ryan is most popular anything"** Lennox said

 **"Maybe with the whole football team and a touch of the basketball team"** I said as I scrolled through random crap on my Tumblr

 **"Why do you care?"** Ryder asked

 **"I don't care"** Lennox said slamming her fists on the table as she stood up

 **"Uh huh those are the clenched fists of someone who doesn't care"** Ryder said as he took a seat next to me but he was looking at Lennox's computer

 **"I could get votes if I wanted to, you know I could be best hair, 2nd nicest smile, I could be sweet as dammit"** Lennox said.

 **"Well you definitely got a shot at most delusional"** Ryder said

 **"It is not hard to win these it's all about getting attention and kissing up, except Chrissy she didn't do anything"** Lennox said

 **"Oh you could totally take them down"** I said

 **"I would be inclined to say you are a lot of talk"** Ryder said

 **"And I would be inclined to say shut up and watch me"** Lennox said

 **"OK, OK which one are you going for?"** Ryder asked

 **"All of them smartest, best friend, most compatible"** Lennox said

 **"Oh yeah the school will totally tremble at your greatness"** I said sarcastically and she just looked at me

 **"Or possibly shove you in a locker"** Ryder said.

* * *

The next morning Lennox and I went downstairs and Lennox looked a bit weird but still

 **"Alright no more eBay for you"** Mel said

 **"Thank you, today is last day of voting so I'm broke I'm going for most dramatic, most stylish and biggest flirt"** Lennox said

 **"Beat Annette at biggest flirting and your good"** I said

 **"What about you?"** Dad asked

 **"Oh I'm going as Best person to not give a s**t about anything"** I told dad

 **"Throw in most likely to not pay for dinner and you got the typical girl"** Dad joked at Lennox's expense and I grabbed my bag and started walking out of the kitchen, out of the house and I walked my muggle ass to school.

* * *

At school Lennox told me about the fake faint so I knew it was happening but Ryder not so much… when Lennox fainted the P.E coach got on top of her to give her CPR but Ryder didn't think of that so he jumped on top of Coach and Ryder got a black eye so when we got home Lennox was yelling at him

 **"This whole thing is your fault"** Ryder said when we stepped in the door

 **"Except for all the parts that were your fault"** Lennox said

 **"It's both your faults"** I said well it is she should have told him what she was going to do and he should have not jumped on the coach

 **"I thought the guy on top of you was a pervert"** Ryder said

 **"How did you not know?"** I asked him and he just shrugged **"**

 **Ok when you say pervert I know I can't duck it, what happened?"** Mel asked

 **"Who did that to your eye?"** Dad asked Ryder

 **"Well Lennox didn't inform Ryder that she was going to fake faint so when she did some old guy jumped on top of her to give her CPR"** I said.

 **"But I didn't see her faint I just saw this big dude on top of her so I jumped on top of him"** Ryder said

 **"He was the P.E teacher"** Lennox said

 **"Mr Carlson? he's enormous"** Mel said

 **"Yeah and he doesn't like it when people grab him by the whistle"** Ryder said pointing to his eye so I hugged him and kissed his cheek while pulling a puppy dog face

 **"Well you should mind your own business"** Lennox said

 **"Hey! He cares about you hence why he did that"** I said

 **"Yeah you should thank me for pulling Old Baldman off of you"** Ryder said before Dad interfered

 **"Alright take this to the kitchen all right we need to put a steak on that eye immediately"** Dad said and we walked to the kitchen and put the steak on Ryder's eye.

* * *

3 hours later dad served up steak for dinner it was only Ryder and I still eating cause dad and Mel were still setting the table.

 **"So how's the uh steak man, Chrissy?"** Dad asked

 **"Its great dad"** I said

 **"It's good, Joe this isn't the one I had on my eye for 3 hours is it?"** Ryder asked dad and I stopped eating

 **"Everybody's gotta live on a budget"** Dad said patting Ryder's shoulder and taking a seat and so did Mel and then Lennox came down

 **"You guys look I made the list, I _made_ the list"** Lennox said putting her laptop on the table

 **"Lennox Scanlon most un-predict-table"** Mel said reading it slowly

 **"We're happy about this because?"** I asked

 **"I'm on the board. Not that I; you know care about these things"** Lennox said as she slowly shut her laptop.

 **"We don't know what she thinks because she's unpredictable"** Ryder said looking at Lennox

 **"Yeah I could leave up the stairs or I could leave through the door we just don't know"** Lennox said as she took a seat next to Mel.

 **"And we don't care"** Ryder added

 **"This is nice you know we should do labels like this in our house, um for instance I would be best hair, best aunt and uh best personality"** Mel said

 **"Ha what an opposite day"** Dad said

 **"Yeah well you'll get most mature _not_ " **Mel said

 **"Right after you get least constant about everything you ever say"** Dad quipped back and Mel micked him

 **"Ryder, Chrissy do you wanna go upstairs I cannot deal with one of these right now?"** Lennox asked

 **"Yeah me either"** Ryder said as the 3 of us stood up with our plates and went upstairs.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this one :)_

 _Sincerely Yours, The Breakfast Club - The Breakfast Club_

 _~ amber sixx_


	15. I'm Just A Kick In The Teeth (1x14)

_I know that I should walk away_

 _But I can't bring myself to quit this game_

 _She's just a beautiful girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders_

 _I'm just a kick in the teeth from a world that's painted gold_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

One morning at 7:30 Ryder and I were at the table doing homework while dad was making breakfast or lunches or something when Mel and her new trainer came in

 **"Wow 3 sessions deep and I feel better, stronger a new me. Gluteus fabulous"** Mel said showing off her butt

 **"Really?"** I asked Ryder and he just smiled and kissed me

 **"That's the endorphin rush, another benefit of exercise"** her trainer said

 **"Who knew illegal hike could feel so good"** Mel said causing Ryder and I to look at her

 **"I mean except for the pleasure of getting straight A's in high school"** Mel said

 **"Oh that story?"** I asked sarcastically

 **"Oh yeah we love that story"** Ryder said smirking

 **"So what did you do for question 5?"** Ryder asked me we were doing our media homework on Miss Representation about how women are shown in media and how it destroys girls.

 **"Um _a stereotype is a thought of something or someone that is not real_ "** I read

 **"Ok, hope you don't mind but I am taking that answer cause I thought the same thing"** Ryder said

 **"No you didn't, don't lie"** I teased

 **"Ok I just didn't know how to word it"** Ryder said

 **"Suuure"** I teased again

 **"I did"** he said once I stood up to get more food.

* * *

The next day Lennox wanted me to help her get ready because Beckett was coming over and she didn't want to look 'flirty' but didn't want to look 'uninterested' but she clarified the uninterested to be uninterested in a _friendship_ with Beckett then there was a knock on the door and we walked downstairs

 **"Beckett"** Lennox said

 **"Hey Lennox long time no friend"** Beckett said

 **"Hi Beckett"** I said waving

 **"Chrissy, hi"** Beckett said

 **"Um if you two need me I'll be with Ryder"** I said before running back upstairs into my boyfriend's room.

 **"Hey babe"** I said

 **"Hey wassup"** Ryder said sitting up from his bed

 **"Lennox has Beckett over and I didn't want to be there taking in the awkward tension, that and I wanna hang with my boyfriend"** I said **"Ok come here I wanna show you something"** Ryder said patting his bed for me to sit

 **"I saw the movie you wanted to see was out so I bought tickets to go see it"** Ryder said showing me his screen once I sat down

 **"Aww really? You got tickets to see Deadpool?"** I asked

 **"Yeah of course I thought it would be a great date"** Ryder said

 **"Aww"** I said.

 **"So wanna go? We could go bowling, then the movie and then we'll come home"** Ryder said

 **"Wow you have this planned out"** I joked

 **"Well I want this to be the best date ever so…"** Ryder said

 **"Alright then let's go"** I said and we ran down the stairs, grabbed our shoes and left the house.

* * *

We got to the bowling alley and we rented our shoes

 **"You do remember how to bowl right?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah why?"** I asked

 **"Because I was hoping you'd forgot so I could do that cliché move where I teach you how to bowl"** Ryder said when we picked our ball.

We put our names in on the scoreboard for our lane and Ryder went first

 **"Alright Ry you're up"** I said sitting down, he stood up and bowled and he got a roughly 6 pins. We finished bowling and it was almost time for our movie to start so we left the bowling alley and walked to the cinema that was just 5 minutes away.

* * *

After the movie we came home and it was roughly dinner maybe even after but anyway we snuck in when we got caught by dad and Mel who were entering from the kitchen into the living room

 **"Where did you two go?"** Dad asked

 **"I messaged you that Ryder and I were going out"** I said

 **"Where, I said and I haven't checked my phone"** Dad said and Mel mumbled

 **"I know why"**

 **"Chris and I were on a date, we went bowling then we saw the new Deadpool movie, sorry we should have called the house but we were having fun"** Ryder said.

 **"Oh ok sorry but we gotta be the hard ass parent and aunt"** Dad said

 **"Joe it was a date, call us next time"** Mel said before dragging dad away back into the kitchen

 **"Wanna go in my room and watch TV?"** I asked

 **"Sure"** Ryder said and we disappeared into my room

 **"So what do you wanna watch?"** I asked grabbing the TV remote and getting comfy on my bed next to Ryder

 **"I don't know what's on?"** Ryder asked.

* * *

So we watched _The Simpsons Movie, Scream Queens and Jurassic World_ all night, so by the next morning Ryder and I were drinking coffee at 7 something cause we were tired and we had school, can't be falling asleep in class.

 **"Ryder, Chrissy?"** Mel asked coming downstairs

 **"Morning Aunt Mel there's fresh coffee if you want it, it's fresh"** Ryder said

 **"She knows that"** I said

 **"You don't drink coffee Ryder"** Mel said

 **"Mmm we did today, we're wide awake mountain grown"** Ryder said

 **"What are you doing up so early?"** Mel asked us

 **"Well Chrissy's friend; Grace is a cheerleader and is sick so she texted Chris and asked if she could fill in for her and record the cheer so she can learn it and I'm going to _you know_ "** Ryder said

 **"Watch Chrissy kick and bend?"** Mel asked

 **"Pretty much"** Ryder said.

 **"Great so the hormone fairy got you too"** Mel said and then dad woke up

 **"Oh hey everybody"** Dad said

 **"Morning dad"** I said taking a sip of my coffee

 **"Wow what happened to you?"** Mel asked.

 **"Uh I was out late last night didn't get much sleep"** Dad said before laughing as Ryder poured another glass of coffee

 **"What are you doing up this early? Thought the both of you were allergic to dawn"** Dad said joking

 **"Well I have my practise 5k with Lin** **dsey, she should be here any minute"** Mel said as a girl who I am guessing is Lindsey came out from dad's room in his shirt? And his pants? I don't wanna know.

 **"Morning"** she said

 **"Or sooner"** Mel said

 **"Hey I'm making some omelettes what do you want in yours?"** Dad asked her

 **"Mm coffee"** she said taking the coffee from him

 **"You know I think she may have slept over"** Ryder said

 **"Really get outta here"** Mel said and Ryder and I grabbed out bags and left.

* * *

I _never_ want to do cheerleading again, I am _never_ filling in for Grace again everything hurts but Ryder was getting a kick out of it

 **"You looked so amazing"** Ryder said as we walked home

 **"No I didn't"** I said and he stopped

 **"You did"** he said putting his arms around me and looked into my eyes

 **"I love you"** he said

 **"I love you too"** I said smiling and he smiled.

* * *

 _Hope you like this chapter :)_

 _I'm Wearing The Hat, Where's The Party? - Michelle (Full House)_

 _~ amber sixx_


	16. Like A Rush Shot Through You (1x15)

_Like a rush shot through you_

 _Everyone is watching you_

 _Told you why I see no need for the sun_

 _(I've found a reason to say)_

 _A love you light is a love soon gone_

 _If this is it_

 _Don't bother cause this love is a lie_

 _I'm a chemical kid_

 _You're a mechanical bride_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Later in the night I was sitting on Ryder's lap drawing a portrait of Lennox cause she asked me too while he was playing his Nintendo and dad was teaching Mel how to speak Japanese

 **"Nice that was good just one thing we're meeting a Japanese CEO you might want to say uh 'please to meet you' not 'where is the bathroom?'"** Dad said

 **"I keep mixing those two up. Why did you teach me where's the bathroom anyway? This is my city I know where all the good bathrooms are"** Mel said

 **"It'll come in handy with Camorra and his old man bladder"** Dad said

 **"Ok all eyes on me cause this is important"** Lennox said

 **"Of course it is and I'm sure it's the worst thing that happened and the first time it's happened to anybody"** Mel said sitting down with Lennox on the couch.

 **"Do you know what this is?"** Ryder asked me

 **"Probably not, I'll tell you if I do"** I said

 **"So get this, everyone had to pair up for the Civil War project-"** Lennox said

 **"Oh yeah I'm in that class I know what she's talking about"** I said to Ryder

 **"Mr Beagle assigned me to work with Kelsey Moncrieff"** Lennox finished

 **"No, not Kelsey Moncrieff"** Mel said sarcastically

 **"Who is Kelsey Moncrieff?"** dad asked

 **"I have no idea but I like saying Kelsey Moncrieff it's like swearing"** Mel said to dad.

 **"That guy just cut me off 'hey pal Kelsey Moncrieff'"** Dad said

 **"Oh it actually does"** he said while sitting on the arm of the chair Ryder and I were on while I laughed and Mel just smiled.

 **"Anyway there's this new boy in school-"** Lennox said

 **"Brayden"** we said at the same time and Ryder looked at me

 **"He sat next to me in English"** I said

 **"Brayden? Doesn't anyone name their kid Steven anymore I mean it's all like Bristol and Sara and it was probably what they were drinking when they- go on"** Mel said

 **"So Kelsey, Chrissy and I were best friends then everybody told me and Emily that she was saying really horrible things about us and we never talked again"** Lennox said yeah she said I was a slut and that I was dating Ryder to make himself feel better about himself

 **"Honey can you get to the Brayden part cause I'm just that rivative by the build-up"** Mel said

 **"So for 11 straight days I said hi to Brayden at lunch and they day I was going to make my move and sit with him-"** Lennox said

 **"Kelsey the b**chface swoops in and offers him half her sandwich"** I said.

 **"Kelsey Moncrieff"** Ryder, Dad and Mel said at the same time.

 **"How do you know that?"** Ryder asked

 **"Chrissy was there"** Lennox said

 **"You know honey just because Kelsey talks to Brayden doesn't mean he likes her"** Mel said

 **"Oh yeah? They make out every day on the baseball field"** Lennox said

 **"I'm pretty sure Ryder and Chrissy would too"** Mel said making dad look at us hoping we don't

 **"Not at school"** I said

 **"They do, they even stay out on the correct base"** Ryder adds and we all just looked at him

 **"Spend a lot of time watching them kiss huh? Cause you know it's ok not too. Just putting it out there"** Dad said.

 **"You know honey that sucks but maybe you could find a way to channel your anger into creativity like Chrissy does so what's the assignment?"** Mel asked

 **"Mines not anger"** I pointed out

 **"Kelsey is coming over later to make a diorama of the battle of Buffington Island, it's the only major battle fought in Ohio"** Lennox said

 **"You mean until you and Kelsey"** Ryder said and I tried to not laugh so I hid my face in-between his shoulder and neck, to be honest he smells nice

 **"Honey look, I know you're in a tough spot but when Kelsey gets here I'm sure you're going to handle this in a mature way"** Mel said

 **"Don't jinx it"** I said

 **"Diorama. I'd wish she diorama"** Lennox said getting up and going to the kitchen

 **"Very mature"** Mel said putting her thumbs up and Lennox did the same before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Dad left us [Ryder and I] in the house so he could go translate for Mel so Ryder and I just watched _Victor Frankenstein_

 **"So why were you watching them ask out on the field?"** I asked

 **"It was so I could get tips on being a good kisser so you don't break up with me for not being a good kisser"** Ryder said

 **"I would never that is the most stupidest thing to break up with someone for, you. are. a. great. kisser."** I said kissing him each time I spoke "Thanks babe I love you" he said smiling "I love you too" I said smiling.

* * *

Our time alone was cut short when Lennox came down asking for my help setting up

 **"So you and Kelsey are doing the history project huh? I'm glad you smoothed things over"** Ryder said

 **"Well none of us are making friendship bracelets"** I said

 **"But I've decided to be the bigger person"** Lennox said and then the bell went but Lennox just stood there

 **"That's her aren't you going to get it?"** Ryder asked

 **"No, let the devil in my house, are you crazy?"** Lennox said

 **"Not being mature are you?"** I asked and she dragged Ryder and I too the door

 **"Hey I don't like her either"** I mumbled

 **"You two get the door"** Lennox said

 **"Why should we help you?"** Ryder asked

 **"Because I'm the only sister you have and I'll let you and Chrissy have your time alone on the couch"** Lennox said giving us puppy dog eyes

 **"Damn that's very effective"** Ryder said opening the door.

 **"Hey Ryder and Emily, come on Lennox let's get this thing over with"** Bitch face said walking through the door

 **"Welcome oh heinous bitch, please enter even though no one asked you too"** I said sarcastically

 **"Look at you three getting along, sister hood is powerful come on Chrissy"** Ryder said as he pulled me up the stairs but Lennox dragged us back down

 **"I am not working with her"** Lennox said

 **"It's 25% of your grade"** Ryder said and Lennox looked over at Kelsey and back at us

 **"Fine, tell her that the dark ground up foam is for the riverbank and the green ground up foam is for the trees"** Lennox said

 **"No we refuse to be a part of your immature game"** Ryder said putting his arm around my shoulder

 **"Yeah Lennox"** I said and she gave us the puppy look

 **"Man you got that down"** Ryder said

 **"The dark stuff is for the river and the green stuff is for the trees"** I said

 **"Ok that's how it's going to be, tell your sister I brought all the soldiers"** Kelsey said

 **"Oh what a surprise she'd have her hand on all the men"** Lennox said and Ryder and I looked at each other and spoke to Kelsey

 **"She said-"** Ryder said

 **"I heard her!"** Kelsey said

 **"She heard you"** Ryder mimicked.

* * *

For the next couple of days Ryder and I have been enjoying our alone time but it was interrupted by dad and Lennox and no not at the same time, earlier in the 2nd day was Lennox saying that Kelsey, her and I are friends again and dad just a couple of minutes ago

 **"Hey Chrissy and Ryder"** Dad said coming into Ryder's room while we were cuddled up on his bed with my head resting on his chest and his arms around me so tight like he was afraid to let me go just doing nothing

 **"What's up dad?"** I asked

 **"Well your mum called wants to catch up with both of us"** Dad said

 **"Ok"** I said

 **"Yeah and Ryder can meet your mum, he's met me why not your mum"** Dad said

 **"Cool"** I said smiling

 **"Make sure you dress nice both of you"** I heard dad yell **"Fine"** I said storming into my room and opening my closet looking for something to wear.

* * *

By the time I got downstairs I saw Dad and Ryder in suits

 **"Wow Chrissy honey you look gorgeous"** Dad said

 **"Thanks dad"** I said as I came down the stairs

 **"He's right babe, amazing"** Ryder said smiling

 **"Thanks Ry"** I said standing in front of him

 **"Alright let's go, I'll message your mum which restaurant"** dad said pulling his phone out as we walked out the door and headed for the car

 **"I bet she'll make him pay"** I mumbled

 **"I heard that missy"** Dad said as we hopped in the car.

* * *

We arrived at La Porchetta which is an Italian restaurant and had the most tasty food and was my favourite

 **"Alright we're here Chrissy and Ryder"** Dad said as we got out of the car which he locked and walked towards the doors of the restaurant. We walked in and dad spoke to the guy at the front desk

 **"Table for 4 for Longo"** Dad said

 **"This way"** the guy said taking some menus and directing us to our table where I saw mum sitting and waving at us

 **"Here we go"** I said

 **"Be nice"** Ryder said when we sat down the guy gave us our menus

 **"Hello my name is Aaron and I'll be your waiter for this evening so do you want any drinks?"** he asked

 **"Um, I'll have a Sprite, Joe will have a Bundy and Coke, Chrissy will have a Cola and Ryder what do you want hun?"** Mum asked Ryder

 **"Um Cola please"** Ryder said

 **"And Ryder will have Cola"** mum added and the waiter said he'll be back with the drinks and what I can't believe is that mum remembered what dad and I order when we used to go out for family dinners.

 **"So Ryder how old are you?"** Mum asked

 **"I'm 15, 16 in 3 months"** Ryder smiled

 **"Nearly the same age as you Chrissy so how long have you too been together?"** Mum asked

 **"For 8 months now"** I said ( **just go with it** )

 **"Wow you two must be serious then"** Mum said

 **"I love her Mrs Longo with all my heart"** Ryder said looking at me and smiling which made me smile and blush.

 **"Aww Jo-Jo Be remember when we were lie that?"** Mum said to dad

 **"You mean when we had Chrissy up until and you divorced me for losing money yeah I remember"** dad said this is going to be one long dinner.

* * *

We were now ordering dinner

 **"I'll have the lasagne, Joe will have the margarita pizza, Chrissy will have the penne spaghetti pasta, Ryder?"** mum said

 **"Oh uh I'll have the same as Chrissy"** Ryder said

 **"Why are you stuttering? Not that I don't think it's cute but you don't need to"** I whispered while mum ordered

 **"I'm nervous"** he said

 **"Why?"** I asked

 **"She's your mum I've never met her"** he said

 **"Aww you think she'll tell me not to see you haha that's cute"** I said

 **"She could"** he said

 **"I'll ignore her if she does"** I said which made him smile.

* * *

While we were eating we were catching up with mum well dad was I gave small responses while mostly talking to Ryder and now it was time for the bill so we can leave

 **"So I'll pay"** Dad said like it was force of habit because it kinda was.

 **"Oh no Jo-Jo Be I'll pay"** mum said putting the money with the bill

 **"Where did you get that money?"** I asked mum

 **"I found a job and saved up so I could treat you guys"** Mum said as we grabbed our stuff and we left the place

 **"Well thank you for coming out to dinner with me Chrissy and Joe hopefully I'll see you soon maybe we can make this a monthly thing"** Mum said

 **"Sure"** Dad said hugging my

 **"Ryder it was lovely to meet you hopefully I'll see you soon if you're still with my daughter of course"** Mum said giving Ryder a hug

 **"Nice to meet you too Mrs Longo"** Ryder said.

* * *

We left and then came home where I told Lennox what happened and she told me what happened then later on Mel came in and joined in on the gossip session.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter_

 _'Just Call Me Freaky Callback Boy' - Troy Bolton_

 _-amber sixx_


	17. Ruin My Night (1x16)

_Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can_  
 _Do that's gonna ruin my night_  
 _(But there's just something about)_  
 _This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy_  
 _Licking your fingers like you're done and you've decided_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Lennox, Ryder and I were at the table looking through Dad's yearbook from when he was in high school and my dad did a lot in high school back then more than I do know

 **"Wow, Joe you were the pledge master of your college fraternity and captain of the rowing team?"** Ryder read off the yearbook while dad was putting food on the table

 **"And the wrestling team but really there just titles guys you know titles are meaningless unless you're the president. Turn the page"** Dad said and Ryder turned the page

 **"Wow President of the Student Body"** Lennox said

 **"Look at the long wavy hair"** I said

 **"And that moustache, very Ned Flanders** " Ryder said

 **"Yeah we had a moustache growing contest"** Dad said

 **"Obviously no one won"** I said and Lennox high fived me

 **"There's me in the rockappela group I started we were called the 'Trebelmakers'"** dad said why does that remind me of pitch perfect?

 **"See Joe this is a much better way to relive your college years, going to that reunion would have been asking for treble"** Mel played on

 **"Who says I'm not going?"** Dad said walking over to the kitchen sink

 **"Come on you've had a rough year the scandal"** Mel said

 **"The divorce"** Lennox said

 **"The Bankruptcy"** Ryder said as Lennox, Ryder and I got up to put our plates on the sink

 **"Yeah I mean the highlight of your year was getting a job as a nanny"** Mel said

 **"And getting custody of me"** I said.

 **"Thank you for all the sunshine everybody"** Dad said sarcastically. We looked at him

 **"I'm going. I was Joe Longo then and I'm Joe Longo now"** Dad said

 **"So you're staying here?"** Ryder asked as we put our plates in the sink

 **"Yeah I don't want to go"** I said

 **"More time for you and me then"** he said.

* * *

The next day Lennox, Ryder and I were sitting on the couch while dad was getting ready for his reunion and Mel was getting ready for a dinner or something so Lennox was on her phone texting, Ryder was listening to music on his phone and I was watching _Teen Wolf Season 3B_

 **"Joe's got his reunion and I've got my dinner thingy, we're both going to be late so I want you to babysit each other do you think you can handle that?"** Mel asked us

 **"Don't play with Matches"** Ryder said to Lennox

 **"No having sex with your girlfriend"** Lennox said to Ryder

 **"No parties"** I said to Lennox

 **"No crimes"** Lennox said to me

 **"We're good"** Ryder said

 **"Alright now here's $20 each for food, no friends over and stay out of trouble or I will come to your school and kiss you at lunch"** Mel said as she walked up the stairs, when she disappeared Lennox went to make sure she was out of ear shot.

 **"Alright are you thinking what I'm thinking?"** Lennox asked

 **"Nope"** I said

 **"How much to give to let at least make out with my girlfriend?"** Ryder asked

 **"No perv, ok I'll give you a hint what come before part B?"** Lennox asked I knew it part a, get it like 'partay' the way people say party

 **"Part A"** I said along with Lennox

 **"Let's throw one we have 60 bucks and no adults"** Lennox said

 **"Why do you wanna have a party?"** Ryder asked taking his earphones out and wrapping his arm around me

 **"Ok fine I'll say it in dork… because the adults are not here, we have a responsibility to be irresponsible"** Lennox said

 **"That's a lot of pressure"** Ryder said

 **"Cool, so we'll invite the drama kids, the blog squad"** Lennox said.

 **"The girl who got stuck by lightning"** I said still fixated on the TV

 **"Everybody's who's interesting"** Lennox said typing away on her phone

 **"What about Ryder?"** I asked

 **"Plus you"** Lennox said to Ryder

 **"Chrissy's coming though right?"** Ryder said

 **"Of course"** Lennox said

 **"I do live here you know"** I said

 **"Yeah but I wanna be with you, I don't want Lennox to make you stay in your room"** Ryder said.

* * *

We got the strobe light, music and we ordered a pizza we were just waiting on guests so Ryder and I were on the stairs kissing over the loud music while Lennox was dancing with the strobe light going, so I pulled away from mine and Ryder's kiss and turned the music off and turned the light back on

 **"Let me say what everyone is thinking, this party sucks"** Ryder said after I sat back down from turning the light back on

 **"How would you know you were kissing Chrissy the whole time"** Lennox said and Ryder shrugged

 **"Relax it's still early, the interesting people come fashionably late"** Lennox said

 **"That's why they're interesting"** I said as the bell went and Lennox parted her hair

 **"Alright there you go party officially on, come on put on your party face"** Lennox said

 **"It's the pizza"** I said

 **"No it's the guests"** Lennox said as I opened the door to reveal the pizza guy

 **"Told you"** I said smiling and Ryder stood up

 **"6 extra-large pizza's that'll be $40"** the pizza guy said and Ryder and I grabbed out $20 that Mel gave us and Lennox took the pizza's.

 **"So what's going on here?"** The pizza guy asked

 **"We're having a party"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah it's a rager"** the pizza guys said sarcastically

 **"He's sarcastic I like him"** I said and Ryder looked at me

 **"Not as much as I love you"** I said kissing his cheek

 **"Good"** Ryder said kissing my lips

 **"Don't mind them they've been like that for a couple of months"** Lennox said

 **"8 months"** Ryder said

 **"** **Wow serious"** Pizza guy said.

 **"You came at the right time you can avoid the line for the bathroom"** Ryder said

 **"Anyway thanks for the pizza"** I said

 **"And thanks for not tippin all that extra money would've just weighed me down"** Pizza guy said

 **"Your snarky"** Lennox said with her arms crossed

 **"She likes snarky, stay for the party"** I said

 **"Sure I guess I could stay until the cops break this thing up"** Pizza guy said sarcastically

 **"Got anything to eat?"** he asked

 **"What did you bring?"** I asked

 **"Pizza"** he said and then he realised

 **"Oh pizza that'd be different** " he said

 **"Well excuse me while I go flirt with my girl who I'm surprised is still here"** Ryder said

 **"Sure that'd be different** " Lennox said.

* * *

The night was almost over and NO ONE SHOWED UP so I was cuddling with Ryder on the couch while Lennox was on the opposite side pouting

 **"Wasn't that epic? We had more pizza's then people"** Ryder said

 **"That's not our fault"** I said

 **"I tweeted a great invite, look it was witty and clever"** Lennox said showing Ryder and I her phone to see she didn't write when the party was

 **"Nobody came cause they didn't when to show up"** Ryder said

 **"Nex, you put the party time as question mark to question mark"** I said as Lennox took back her phone

 **"No that is not why- oh yeah"** Lennox said

 **"Well why didn't you proof read this before"** Lennox added

 **"You don't proof read a tweet it's 140 characters how can you screw that up?"** Ryder said.

 **"Well I guess we better clean up"** Lennox said

 **"Oh yeah it's totally trashed"** I said sarcastically

 **"No one was here to make a mess, more disappointment to teenagers everywhere"** Ryder said.

* * *

By the time Mel and Dad got home I was asleep on Ryder's shoulder while he and Lennox (before I fell asleep) were eating half of the pizza's I was awoken by Lenox elbowing me and Ryder

 **"Bye Gustavo, thank you"** Dad called out

 **"Hey give me that taxi receipt, I can deduct it"** Mel said then she looked at us

 **"Lennox, Chrissy, Ryder? What happened here?"** Mel asked.

 **"Did you guys have a party?"** Dad asked

 **"You wouldn't believe it if we told you"** Lennox said sitting up

 **"We invited everyone from school but there may have been a little bit of confusion"** Ryder said glaring at his sister

 **"The confusion was 3 people not listening to me, upstairs I'll deal with you 3 in the morning if you would kindly remind me"** Mel said and we went upstairs and went to sleep but before I went to sleep Ryder asked me something

 **"Will you come to jail with me to visit my dad?"** he asked

 **"I don't know, I mean after all the stuff he did to my dad. I'll think about it"** I said before he kissed my cheek

 **"Love you good night"** he said leaving my room.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy:)_

 _'What Makes You Think We're Getting Diplomas?' - Troy Bolton_

 _-amber sixx_


	18. She's Like A Bullet (1x17)

_She's like a bullet through an ocean_  
 _I still remember how you moved so slow_  
 _You tried to kill me with a shotgun_  
 _Bang! Now we're even_  
 _We don't stop till someone's bleeding_  
 _(We don't stop till someone's bleeding)_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Dad was cooking his famous 'Longo' dinner and we had to wait for Lennox who went to the shops. For the ever since dad's reunion and since Ryder asked me if I would come with him to visit his dad in jail and I have been thinkin about it I mean I would love to go to support my boyfriend but on the other hand his dad ruined my dad's life and many others with the scandal so I'm torn but Ryder has been flirting non-stop with me and doing things for me like yesterday he told me 'you stay sitting the beautiful self of yours on the couch I'll get you whatever you need' and if I so as got up to pee he was like 'what are you doing?' and he would bridal style carry me and if I ask what is he doing he goes 'something nice for my girl'

 **"You guys are all in for a treat, I'm going to share a little taste of my childhood with you tonight, this is Linguini de Longo, Sauté peppers de Longo, cheesy garlic bread"** dad said pointing to the 3 foods on the bench before stirring the linguini

 **"De Longo?"** Ryder asked

 **"Uh no that's de freezer"** Dad said.

 **"How come we have to wait for Lennox to get home? Cause Ryder and Chrissy are hungry, he's a growing boy and she's a growing girl, calm down Ryder and Chrissy we'll eat in a second"** Mel said and I just looked at Ryder in confusion

 **"She said she'd be home by 6"** I read off my phone reading the message _I'll be home by 6_ in response to my text I sent before _hey what time you home?_

 **"Oh come on she's at the mall she's probably eating fast food which is the way I like my food so can we step on it Longo"** Mel said putting the bread in the bowl.

 **"You're the one who wanted us to have family dinners every night, don't you remember Oprah came into your dream and said kids who eat with their families stay out of trouble and you woke up screaming 'don't we all get free cars?'"** Dad said

 **"Yeah well I thought more about it and I have a better way to keep kids out of trouble you tell them exactly what to do. Ryder did I tell you not to do drugs?"** Mel asked

 **"Yes mam"** he said

 **"And are you doing drugs?"** Mel asked.

 **"No mam"** Ryder said again

 **"There you have it, and don't call me mam"** Mel said handing Ryder the bread bowl

 **"Yes sir"** Ryder said and I chuckled

 **"You have the cutest laugh ever"** Ryder said smiling as he put the bread on the table and I started putting plates on the table

 **"Honey scams like this happen all the time a woman stops you in the mall, says your pretty, you hand over your birthday cheques, never hear back and then that pig nose Betty Dunlop makes fun of you saying 'models are never that short, Mel Burke' or whoever"** Mel said

 **"Wow a model? Lennox you should go for it"** I said

 **"You think so?"** She asked me

 **"I know so, your pretty and have a body that's not photoshopped"** I said.

 **"See my best friend supports me"** Lennox said

 **"Ok Burke so you got dooped maybe Lennox is an inch or two savvier than you are, shouldn't she at least get a chance to see for herself"** Dad said

 **"See what? The modelling agents just want anorexic zombies to hang clothes on?"** Mel said sitting down in her regular seat

 **"Anyway Tasha was a model herself and her agencies different it's all about real girls with real bodies, she invited me to come by her office tomorrow"** Lennox said

 **"Ok well the only way you're going down there is with me and when we get to Tasha's seedy dream killing lair I'll show you what this filthy, dirty, stinkin scam's all about"** Mel said

 **"Hear that Lex? Your aunt is completely on board"** I said at the same time as dad who said 'Lennox' instead of 'Lex'.

* * *

Lennox took the day off school so she could meet up with Tasha so I told her to text me how it went

 _Hey! Tasha asked if I could wear a sweater and a smile and I said yeah I can and she said I got it L-S xo_

so I replied back

 _Oh my gosh that's amazing Lex. Chris xo_.

* * *

Ryder and I walked home together and I went to the couch well he carried me to the couch

 **"What are you suckin up for?"** I asked

 **"Nothing"** he said

 **"No seriously babe, you've been doing this since dad's reunion"** I said

 **"I just want to care for my lovely girlfriend of 8 months, so anything to eat?"** Ryder said/asked while turned the TV on

 **"No"** I said and he just looked at me. It was like 'no seriously, what do you want?' you know that look your friend gives you when they ask if you want food but you say no even though you do want food but you don't want to seem rude? Well it was that look

 **"Ok, um a peanut butter sandwich"** I said and he kissed my lips and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

After 5 minutes he still wasn't back so I thought I would go make it myself which is good because I found out why he was suckin up to me, I stayed outside the door that leads to the kitchen

 **"Today's was the day Joe, I walked up to Chrissy and said the line that you gave me and I am surprised you let me use it on your daughter"** Ryder said I knew what line

 **"You look like Tay Jardine's prettier sister only prettier"** Ryder said and I blushed a little like a did at school. Ryder told me after that, that it was 'Taylor Swift' but he changed it cause I hate Taylor Swift.

 **"That's a vintage Longo right there back in the day it was Elisa Molino"** Dad said

 **"Who?"** Ryder said

 **"Anyway she blushed just like you said"** Ryder said

 **"Now did you ask her if she wanted anything, and while she was talking frowed your eyebrows like you were taking in what she said?"** Dad asked

 **"I always listen to her but yeah frowed so hard I popped a zit"** Ryder said

 **"Way to commit to my daughter buddy, way to commit. Alright so now your next move is to have study date"** Dad said

 **"Here?"** Ryder asked

 **"No your beach house player"** Dad said

 **"Yeah here she lives here, remember with me"** dad added and I could hear footsteps so he must have been walking around

 **"Now after you have studied for a while you turn to her and ask 'are you hungry babe? Cause I just have a pizza made by your dad' then you suggest watching a movie from the vintage Longo movie collection. So now you're on the couch, dim the lights you slide your arm around her then he slowly ask what you have been dying to ask"** dad said.

 **"What if she says no?"** Ryder asked

 **"Well then you try to persuade her, you want her to visit your dad in jail with you right?"** Dad asked

 **"Yeah"** Ryder said

 **"What did she say when you asked her?"** Dad asked him and again more freakin footsteps!

 **"She said 'I would love to go but he did ruin my dad's life so I'll think about it"** Ryder said

 **"Well it's nice to know she cares about her old man, here's what you do ask her again and if she says the same thing just say 'please babe, I'm not sure when I'll ever see him I might not see him till we're 20 and married'"** Dad said so I walked in.

 **"Hey Ry"** I said and he started making my sandwich

 **"Sorry it's late babe I was talking to your dad, uh are you up for a study date later?"** Ryder asked

 **"Sure"** I said

 **"Alright sweet, uh go back to the couch and I'll bring your sandwich and we'll watch** ** _Mean Girls_** **"** Ryder said and he lightly pushed me out the kitchen. But I could still hear him

 **"Alright I'll tell her tomorrow night** **so I can finish planning everything, do you think I should shave?"** Ryder asked dad thinking I left, he doesn't have a beard yet why does he need to shave?

 **"Uh yeah, yeah that one crazy hair on your chin there defiantly needs cutting. Oh wait a minute nah that was an eyelash"** Dad said and I quickly sat on the couch loading in _Mean Girls_ into the DVD player and that's when Ryder came out from the kitchen.

* * *

The next night was mine and Ryder's study date and I noticed he was staring at me

 **"Your staring at me Ry"** I giggled

 **"Oh sorry it's just your beautiful"** he said then he closed his book

 **"I don't know ab** **out you babe but studying makes me hungry, I just got an idea; your dad made pizza maybe you and I could watch a movie and eat pizza"** Ryder said

 **"Sure"** I said closing my book

 **"Well you go to the living room and I'll get the pizza"** Ryder said and I walked into the living room to see the table and couches back near the back of the house, a blanket on the floor with candles and glasses with a bottle of Coca Cola and painted black rose petals.

 **"Do you like it?"** I heard Ryder ask from behind me

 **"You didn't need to do this"** I said smiling

 **"I wanted to, you deserve this"** he said taking my hand and leading me to the blanket and I took a seat

 **"Tonight's movie suggestions are** ** _Man of Steel, Age of Ultron and The Dark Knight"_** Ryder said showing me the movies

 **"Wow you really went all out even with the rose petals"** I said and he puts on The Dark Knight

 **"I'll go get the pizza"** he said running into the kitchen and coming back out with the pizza dad made

 **"It's your favourite, I hope I remembered your favourite is Hawaiian right?"** Ryder asked sitting down

 **"Yeah it is"** I said kissing his cheek.

* * *

The night was amazing he even did what dad said 'movie from vintage Longo collection' check 'dim the lights' check 'put your arm around her' check and I knew that when Ryder paused _Age of Ultron_ he was going to ask if I would go with him to visit his dad which I already made my mind up

 **"Um so listen I was wondering if maybe you would go with me to visit my dad-"** Ryder said but I cut him off

 **"Yeah I'll go"** I said

 **"Look please I don't know when I'll ever see him again I might see him when we're in our 20s with our kids- wait did you say you'll go?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah look I know how much this means to you, and I would want the same if my dad was in jail"** I said

 **"Really, well what about tomorrow?"** he asked **"Ok"** I said and we cuddled and he pressed the play button and we continued to watch the movie.

* * *

The next day was the day we're visiting Lewis [Ryder's dad] but first we had to go to school so Lennox and I were at the table and dad gave us the extra slices of pizza Ryder and I didn't finish last night

 **"Pizza for breakfast?"** Lennox asked

 **"Plenty where that came from"** Dad said

 **"Wow Joe this is fantastic"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah dad's pizzas are better than a normal pizza place"** I said biting mine

 **"Damn straight it is"** dad said and then Ryder came to the table

 **"Hey babe, you ready for school?"** Ryder asked

 **"I gotta take a quick shower, why don't you have some pizza"** I said getting up to have a shower

 **"Alright but then I'm having another shower, as much as I like pizza I don't want to smell like it all day"** Ryder said as I ran upstairs and took a shower.

* * *

After my shower we left for school and even though Ryder got what he wanted he still non-stop flirting with me and I don't mind it's just weird cause he never flirted with me as much as he does. After school I went to my locker to go get my bag when I saw Ryder at my locker

 **"Hey so I thought we could go home and leave our bags there so it doesn't look like we're going to give him something to break out with or something"** Ryder said

 **"Sure"** I said as I opened my locker, put some of my books away and put the rest in my bag, took my bag out and closed my locker putting my lock on it making sure it was shut

 **"Alright let's go home and put our bags away and then go visit your dad"** I said as we started walking home.

* * *

When we got home we dumped our bags in the kitchen, had something to eat, told dad where we were going and left. We arrived at the Toledo Police Station and Ryder spoke to the person at the desk

 **"Hello, uh is visiting time still on or is it over?"** Ryder asked nervously

 **"It's still on but you only get 5 minutes"** they said

 **"Oh ok well can we see Lewis Scanlon?"** Ryder asked

 **"OK follow me"** they said and we followed them, they made sure we weren't carrying anything and then we sat down and in came Lewis

 **"Hi Ryder, Chrissy"** Lewis said

 **"Hi dad"** Ryder said

 **"Hi Mr Scanlon"** I said

 **"You know you can call me Lewis"** he said

 **"Ok Lewis"** I said

 **"So how have you been dad?"** Ryder asked

 **"I've been ok, still waiting for someone to bail me out but yeah how about you, you've grown since I saw you on Halloween"** Lewis asked

 **"I've been good, I met Chrissy's mum, Chrissy and I have been dating for 8 months so yeah"** Ryder said we kept talking to Lewis for a couple more minutes until the police officer came in and said Ryder and I had to leave so Ryder hugged his dad and I shook his hand and we left.

Ryder stopped once we out the police station

 **"Are you ok?"** I asked

 **"Yeah it's just I miss my dad"** Ryder said

 **"Aww its ok, I would too if he was in jail but Ryder your dad has been on the run from the law he needs this for a while"** I said and we hugged for a while and we left.

* * *

When we got home we both sat on the couch

 **"Hey Chrissy, uh I wanna say thanks for coming with me to see my dad I know he ruined your dad's life but it meant a lot to me"** Ryder said and I just kissed him. We kissed for 10 minutes until Ryder pulled away

 **"Want anything or you wanna keep kissing?"** Ryder asked and I got off his lap

 **"Just a Coke and we can watch TV"** I said and he fell of the couch

 **"Are you ok?"** I asked

 **"Yeah I'm fine it's just I've got the kiss on my brain"** Ryder said getting up and going to the kitchen.

He took too long so I went to see what happened, I heard voices so I stood behind the door again

 **"We got back 10 minutes ago and I was saying thank you to her for coming with me to visit dad and then there were these lips; 2 of them and I think I blacked out"** Ryder said

 **"For 10 minutes?"** Dad said

 **"Yeah I tend to do that when Chrissy kisses me cause it's heaven but all the blood from my brain went somewhere else"** Ryder said

 **"Dude that's my daughter, women don't fight fair remember that"** Dad said

 **"That took a lot of work does it get easier?"** Ryder asked

 **"When you've been dating for as long as you and Chrissy, it might"** Dad said.

* * *

Dad and Mel were setting the table in the dining room while Ryder and I were watching _Supernatural_

 **"So what are they hunting again?"** Ryder asked

 **"They're in TV land by the Trickster"** I said we were re watching the episode where Dean and Sam get stuck in TV Land by the trickster because the Trickster (Gabriel) wants them to learn to not only play their roles in his little game (TV Land) but in reality with Sam as Lucifer's vessel and Dean as Michael's vessel. It's confusing I know but it's _Supernatural_

 **"I love you"** Ryder said

 **"Aww I love you too"** I said and then his soft lips were on mine and I could hear Mel and Dad from behind us

 **"She keeps him in line, it's soo cute"** Mel said

 **"Calm down Burke, that's my daughter"** Dad said.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _Changing Channels is the episode Chrissy is talking about at the end, it's one of my favourites._

 _'What's the Difference? Satan's Going To Ride His Ass One Way Or Another' - The Trickster_

 _~amber sixx_


	19. Keeping An Eye On The World (1x18)

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)_

 _I've done something so terrible_

 _I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_

 _But you'd expect that from me_

 _I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_

 _Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_

 _Keeping an eye on the world,_

 _From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_

 _I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

It was that time of year when that one person finds that special someone they want to spend the rest of your life with, no I didn't get married but Mel's cousin is and the fiancée is a very nice girl yeah they are a lesbian couple but who cares they are happy and that's all that matters.

Anyway Ryder, Lennox and I were making a video diary of some sort and we recording dad make the wedding cake

 **"So anyone can make an ok wedding cake, but to make a great wedding cake you need the special ingredient"** Dad said

 **"Love?"** Ryder said holding the camera

 **"Scaffolding"** Dad said holding a table lookin thing he calls scaffolding.

 **"Ryder, Chrissy forget the cake, this wedding video should make a statement about gay marriage and how our intolerant society refuses to accept it"** Lennox said

 **"Ok as much as I support this stop watching the** ** _Life_** **channel"** I said and Ryder kissed my head

 **"We can totally stick it to the homophobic weasels"** Lennox said rubbing her hands together like an evil person.

 **"Ok honey just make sure you get my good side"** Mel said and Lennox touched Ryder and I one the back

 **"Hey Joe, wanna see a picture of my Emily naked?"** Mel asked as us teenagers left the kitchen.

* * *

The next day Lennox and Ryder decided to interview Emily; Mel's cousin

 **"We're here with Emily Burke, Lesbian American on the day of her commitment ceremony with her partner. Now tell us how angry are you that so many people in the world refuse to acknowledge the –"** Lennox said but I cut her off well I dragged Ryder away so the camera didn't get what we were saying

 **"I thought she was going to stop with this, this is supposed to be happy not 'let's stick it to the homophobic weasels'"** I said quoting Lennox from yesterday

 **"I know but she really wants this to be about sticking it to them"** Ryder said

 **"Well can you try to tell her to tone it down, I don't think Emily is into that"** I said

 **"For god sake, Ryder cut, we're getting nothing"** Lennox said getting up so we walked over to the camera and stopped the recording

 **"Hey we watched the WNBA all the time"** Emily said standing up

 **"Don't patronise me"** Lennox said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and Lennox, Ryder and I were at the table while Ryder was recording the decorations on the table and he turned the camera off

 **"That's it we interviewed everybody and got nothing"** Lennox said and Ryder and I wrapped our around each other

 **"Yeah damn supportive wedding guests"** Ryder joked

 **"You look beautiful"** he said looking at me

 **"You look handsome"** I said and we kissed but broke away 10 seconds later when Lennox said

 **"Eww guys come on"**

 **"Hey are you guys running this show?"** some guy asked as he walked over to us

 **"Yeah are you with the bride or… the… other bride"** Ryder said

 **"I'm the caterer I have a van full of chicken Kiev. Wait brides… is this one of those same sex jobs?"** caterer asked

 **"Roll camera"** Lennox said and Ryder hit record

 **"We were wondering if you could expand a bit on your feelings, if you have anger we wanna hear it, don't hold back, gay weddings go"** Lennox said putting the guy on the spot.

 **"Don't like them"** the caterer says

 **"Yeah but if your making money off of something you don't believe in aren't you being a hypocrite?"** Lennox asked

 **"Your kinda putting me on the spot here"** he said

 **"No you put yourself on the spot, by catering this wedding you're encouraging this"** Lennox said this makes it sound like it's a bad thing when in actuality it's not

 **"Wow you're right I really wished you hadn't told me that, I feel like I'm a disgrace to catering"** He said leaving

 **"Yes man we nailed it, we turned over a rock and exposed raw prejudice we totally made him squirm"** Lennox said as the guy turned his car on and leave

 **"Dude you made him leave"** I said as Ryder and I saw him leave

 **"With all the food for the whole wedding"** Ryder added

 **"Don't blame me, blame ignorance and intolerance"** Lennox said.

 **"Yeah well since neither of them seem to be here I'm going to blame you"** Ryder said

 **"No I'm going to blame you, you just had to find someone that doesn't like this kinda wedding when in actuality everyone is supportive"** I said taking Ryder's hand and walking away.

 **"You ok?"** Ryder asked

 **"No, why can't she just let these lovely people get married why does she have to find things that make it seem bad"** I said sitting down on one of the chairs

 **"I know it's just this is a big issue and you know my sister… she's crazy"** Ryder said

 **"Don't worry, anyway how's the drawing of the brides going?"** Ryder added

 **"Oh when the photographer takes the photo of them I'll draw the photo and get Mel to send it to them when it's done"** I said.

* * *

After Lennox apologised we all decided to try and fix the food situation

 **"Ok we're in major trouble"** she said

 **"Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to piss off the caterer"** Ryder hissed at his sister

 **"It was a bigot"** Lennox said

 **"Get over it, Chris was right"** Ryder said

 **"Well I called every other catering place in town, they laughed at me"** Lennox said

 **"We can always order a bunch of pizza's"** Ryder said

 **"Baby this is a wedding not a super bowl party"** I said rubbing his shoulder

 **"Pizza's aren't classy enough"** Lennox added

 **"Unless you cut them into little squares and call them Pizzetas"** Ryder said but we looked at him strange

 **"I watch a lot of Top Chef"** Ryder said.

* * *

Turns out the wedding was cancelled apparently the bride [Bianca] was _doing it_ with the hair guy _and_ make up girl, who knew but anyway Ryder and I were just sitting in his room and I actually drew a picture of Emily and Mel from when they were babies instead of Bianca and Emily yeah Mel let me use the photo of her and Emily from when they were babies so yeah. But it turned out great Mel loved it and took a photo for herself and we folded it _nicely_ and placed it in an envelope and sent it off the Emily.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _If you ever see 'Emily' this was re written from my original story where her name was originally Emily but i changed it before uploading it onto here._

 _'_ _I'm sorry. But it is. Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be' - The Trickster/Gabriel_

 _~amber sixx_


	20. From Turning Into A Monster (1x19)

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

 _From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

 _Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

 _Well now that your gone, the world is ours_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

There is a big school project everyone in my class is doing we got assigned a country or something and we have to do something to help that country so Ryder, Lennox and I got Haiti, so Ryder and I were in his room; on his bed bagging up all the old bedding stuff to send to Haiti, Len [Lennox] is collecting old shoes to send to Haiti and dad is putting notices in envelopes to send to everyone asking to send stuff to Haiti and as my dad said when we told him 'it's all about the Haiti'

 **"Hey do you need help with your English thing?"** Ryder asked

 **"Nah I got it, we're basically writing a backstory to a character we created so we'll see how it goes"** I said

 **"Ok if you get lower than a C, which I doubt cause your grades are high, then come find me ok?"** Ryder said

 **"I know babe"** I said leaning over to kiss him.

After Ryder and I bagged old sheets, Ryder and I were on the couch; I was writing my thing for English and Ryder was doing his Math while Mel was showing us 'The Hustle' when Ryder asked 'Do they still make vinyl records?'

 **"And… that… my dear boy and girl… is The Hustle"** Mel said out of breath

 **"All I said was I wonder if they still make Vinyl Records"** Ryder said

 **"Yes they do" I** said patting his shoulder while continuing to write well type on my laptop

 **"I don't think any of us deserve to go through that"** Ryder said when Lennox came through the door with 2 bags of shoes.

 **"Hey Len"** I said as I finished my last sentence and opened my email to email it to my English teacher Mrs Carter who is a lot nicer than Lennox's teacher

 **"Well that was the most supremely crappy day of my life"** Lennox said **"Oh what was it honey a zit, or a cramp or a guy ignored cause I've had all 3"** Mel said

 **"Ok can we stay on me cause I got a D, My English teacher Mr Scimphole gave it to me he is such a colossal tool"** Lennox said. I hate Mr Scimphole, he subbed my class once and I wish he never took our class again!

 **"Lennox it's disrespectful to call your teacher a tool"** Mel said

 **"Yeah but he is"** I said

 **"Chris's right, it is known fact he is the tool that the other tools make fun of"** Ryder said as he continued to write.

 **"The assignment was to write a sample chapter for a novel and Mr Scimphole eviscerated mine he said there's no way it can be turned into a 200 page novel. He said I have no sense of character development or story structure"** Lennox said

 **"Oh yeah I just finished mine for Mrs Carter"** I said

 **"She's nice"** Ryder said

 **"Yeah unlike Mr Tool"** I said

 **"What kind of educator is that?"** Mel asked

 **"The tool kind** " Ryder said

 **"And I told him it could so be a novel and I could write it too"** Lennox said

 **"Absolutely you need to stand up nay sayers like that. When I was going to run for city council they told me I was too young, I was too green, I was too blond"** Mel said

 **"Did you show them Aunt Mel?"** Ryder asked sarcastically.

 **"But I showed them"** Mel said as Ryder and I packed our things and went to put them in our bags ready for school the next day

 **"She'll be able to do it"** I said indicating about Lennox writing a whole novel in a week and a half.

 **"Yeah she will but she might need help, your help"** Ryder said

 **"Why me?"** I asked

 **"Your creative and a great writer"** Ryder said

 **"Aww thank you but I'm not"** I said

 **"Wow 10 days to write a whole novel, she's out of her mind"** Mel said

 **"I know it's going to be great"** Ryder said zipping up his bag.

* * *

The next night dad and Mel went to an auction for something about the school so Ryder and I were in his room watching Netflix well we were mostly kissing but _Summer Heights High_ was playing in the background but we kept hearing Lennox yell

 **"Should we go see what's wrong?"** I asked pulling away from the kiss

 **"No! I mean just keep kissing me"** Ryder said

 **"She's your sister, go be a good brother"** I said hopping off his lap and he rolled out of his bed

 **"Fine, but we will continue kissing after this"** Ryder said as we walked out of his room

 **"Overblown drivel, stupid, garbage, derivative"** Lennox said throwing paper out of her room

 **"Uh Lennox what's up, you ok?"** Ryder asked as we walked into the danger zone [Lennox's room]

 **"No writing a novel in 10 days is a lot harder than I thought"** Lennox said as Ryder picked up a piece of paper

 **"Nex all you wrote wa h"** I said

 **"Yeah it's pronounced aaah"** Lennox said yelling

 **"I don't know who my characters are anymore, I don't know who I am anymore"** Lennox said grabbing Ryder's shoulders

 **"No Lennox you're not going to let Scimphole win, I already told all my friends you're taking him down all of my street cred is riding on this"** Ryder said

 **"No Lennox can do this she just needs help"** I said.

 **"Well how can I call myself a writer when I can't even organise a 200 page novel"** Lennox said sitting in her chair.

 **"You know when I'm editing my digital films I use index cards"** Ryder said

 **"And I write down backstories for my characters then the problem and how it's solved"** I said

 **"All the good film makers use them Quentin Tarantino, Tyler Perry. What you do is you take the scene or plot points and you write them on a card and then put them on a bulletin board and move them around"** Ryder said

 **"That's your advice write notes and information? Jot this down: Get Out** " Lennox said

 **"Wow you're pretty mean for a desperate person"** Ryder said taking my hand and dragging me out the room

 **"I am not mean I am creatively constipated"** Lennox said

 **"Oh but your still able to give Chrissy and I crap"** Ryder said as we started heading towards his room

 **"Ryder, Chrissy come back and bring index cards and a notebook"** Lennox shouted from her room

 **"Oh and chocolate, the good stuff that Aunt Mel hides"** She added.

* * *

Well after a very long night of helping Lennox I decided to go see dad and ask what's for dinner

 **"Hey dad, what are you doing?"** I asked as he put food in a brown paper bag

 **"Uh well tonight I have to look after kids for a women who paid $1000 for me in an auction"** Dad said

 **"Oh well you'll do great you've had me"** I said with a smile

 **"Yeah but you can look after yourself now you don't need daddy to clean up after you"** Dad said

 **"Yeah but still"** I said

 **"Oh this is it you ready to provide the best night of your life to the Atley-Singer family"** Mel said walking into the kitchen

 **"It's not going to be the best night of my life, I was just talking to one of the other booster mums you know what they told me, Trisha has 4 kids yeah little kids"** Dad said

 **"So you're great with kids you know Chrissy, Ryder and Lennox"** Mel said

 **"Yeah but Ryder and Lennox don't yell 'Wipe me' from the bathroom and Chrissy hasn't needed 'daddy' to clean up after her for years"** Dad said.

 **"It's not going to be a problem, you're fabulous with the kids just be prepared"** Mel said

 **"So what should I do bring finger paints and a puzzle?"** Dad asked

 **"What did you use to do with me?"** I asked

 **"Draw, watch TV, eat but you did most of that yourself, you only needed me to get paper, turn the TV on and get food"** Dad said

 **"Sure and if that doesn't work try juice box full with vodka"** Mel said

 **"I don't think dad should give the kids Vodka"** I said

 **"Yeah Chrissy's right I'm not giving alcohol to kids"** Dad said

 **"Course not. The vodka's for you, you bring duct tape for the kids"** Mel said

 **"You're going to be a great mum someday"** Dad said sarcastically to Mel before leaving.

* * *

Ryder and I were in his room again trying to watch _Summer Heights High_ but we kept kissing but like yesterday that stopped because of Lennox screaming like someone was trying to kill her so we barged into her room

 **"Lennox who are you talking to?** " Ryder asked

 **"Are you ok?"** I asked at the same time "Mr Scimphole he was here" Lennox said

 **"Lennox you have uh cough drop in your hair"** Ryder said as she felt her hair to feel the cough drop

 **"I give up, I can't do this"** Lennox said

 **"No, no, no Lennox you are very talented and creative you just need a little help"** I said sitting on the bed with her rubbing her back to calm her down dad used to do that whenever I cried so I thought it would help.

 **"So what happens first does** ** _Martine behead the vampire_** **or do the** ** _skinny high school girls eat their classmates_** **?"** Ryder asked reading off of the index cards

 **"Great story you got"** I said sarcastically

 **"I don't know"** Lennox said

 **"Yes you do Lennox dig deep"** Ryder said

 **"OK uh skinny girls and then the vampire"** Lennox said as Ryder put them on the wall and Lennox and I walked over

 **"Oh my god that works"** Lennox said

 **"Ha take that Mr Toolbag"** I said as Lennox high fived me.

 **"Thanks Ryder and Chrissy"** Lennox said hugging me and patting Ryder's shoulder

 **"Oh don't thank me, Thank Tyler Perry"** Ryder said.

* * *

Lennox and I sat up all night on the couch finishing her book and by that I mean ordering it, proof reading it but we kinda fell asleep

 **"Lennox, Chrissy?"** I heard dad say so we awoke

 **"Aunt Mel I did it, Ryder and Chrissy helped me and I finished my novel and you told me I could do it and I did it"** Lennox said

 **"Aww good for you sweetie now go upstairs and get some sleep"** Mel said

 **"You too baby come on"** Dad said and I got up

 **"Goodnight dad"** I said

 **"Goodnight Chris"** dad said as I walked upstairs

 **"Night Nex"** I said

 **"Night Chrissy thank you"** she said

 **"No worries"** I said and I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this :)_

 _'I Hope Your Apple Pie Is Freakin Worth It' - Dean Winchester_

 _~amber sixx_


	21. Just Like Fire (1x20)

_Just like fire, burning out the way_

 _If I can light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

* * *

 ** _Ryder's POV:_**

 ** _I was just lying on the couch thinking about Chrissy like I always do but Lennox is bugging me_**

 _"So Chrissy got bored with you yet?"_ _ **she asked**_

 _"What? No!"_ _ **I said well I hope she isn't**_

 _"But she could"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"I hope she doesn't I like her a lot I mean I stare at her a lot and I think about her at night and all other times but I'm sure she does the same but look it doesn't matter cause we're still together"_ _ **I said sitting up**_

 _"The power of loser thinking"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"Chrissy hangs out with punks and that's not you"_ _ **she added. Chrissy does hang out with punks at school and Lennox too**_

 _"I'm a punk inside"_ _ **I said**_

 _"No you're not your socially invisible, well to everyone that's not Chris, I mean look at you why do you wear these things?"_ _ **Lennox said pointing to my clothes.**_

 _"They're in my drawer and Chrissy doesn't mind my clothes"_ _ **I said**_

 _"They're in your drawer because even the clothes know they're not cool and they're trying to hide. Oh my god you need so much help come on let's fix you"_ _ **Lennox said taking my hand and we got up**_

 _"I'm not that bad"_ _ **I said**_

 _"Ok the first step is admitting you've got a problem"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"But I'm no-"_ _ **I said**_

 _"Admit it"_ _ **she said**_

 _"Fine my name is Ryder and I'm not punk help me please"_ _ **I said**_

 _"Ok first lesson: Punks don't say punk"_ _ **she said and Aunt Mel came down**_

 _"Aunt Mel look at you"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"I'm turning the knob to sizzling and going out with my girls"_ _ **Aunt Mel said and Lennox and I went upstairs.**_

* * *

 ** _Lennox has bought me a bunch of 'punk' stuff which includes skinny jeans that are really tight! I hope this will keep Chrissy interested in me I don't want to lose her. I mean I have a mum in jail and dad is on the run again the only good thing is Chrissy. So while Chrissy and her dad were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready I was trying on the new jeans and boy are they tight_**

 _"Sorry Joe I'm so punk I can't feel my legs"_ _ **I said as I walked through the doors, I'm in all black, very tight black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with boots, I look like I belong in a motorcycle gang!**_

 _"Wow those are some tight pants bro are your parts ok?"_ _ **Joe asked**_

 _"I don't know I can't feel those either"_ _ **I said.**_

 _"Babe why are you dressed like that?"_ _ **Chrissy asked**_

 _"Just thought I needed a change"_ _ **I said**_

 _"Well you better get used to them if you wanna wear them to school tomorrow"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"Isn't there another way?"_ _ **I asked**_

 _"Another way for what?"_ _ **Chrissy asked**_

 _"Yeah why don't you just wear something from your loser collection and see how that goes"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"Hey he doesn't have a loser collection"_ _ **Chrissy said**_

 _"See?"_ _ **I said**_

 _"You look good suck it up"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"Believe me everything possible is sucked up"_ _ **I said and Chrissy went to get a drink.**_

 _"So uh is this for a certain girl?"_ _ **Joe asked**_

 _"How do you know it's about a certain girl?"_ _ **I asked**_

 _"Of course I know it's about a certain girl, nobody's going to squash his grapes for the guys"_ _ **Joe said**_

 _"Come on let's walk you around the block to get used to it"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"_ _I can't do it"_ _ **I said**_

 _"Think of Chrissy"_ _ **Lennox said**_

 _"Chrissy. Chrissy. Chrissy. Not working"_ _ **I said as I walked closer and closer to the door**_

 _"Have fun babe"_ _ **Chrissy said and we kissed**_

 _"I won't"_ _ **I said**_

 _"Hello"_ _ **Stephanie said**_

 _"Hey"_ _ **I said**_

 _"Wow nice jeans I have the same ones"_ _ **Stephanie said**_

 _"I bet in the same size"_ _ **Joe said and I closed the door.**_

* * *

 ** _The next day I look pretty much similar to yesterday but we're going to school and we're late_**

 _"Dad come on we're late"_ _ **Chrissy said**_

 _"We're late sorry, sorry, sorry"_ _ **Lennox said as we walked downstairs**_

 _"Uh for a certain girl?"_ _ **Aunt Mel said pointing to my outfit when I stopped next to Joe**_

 _"Yeah for a certain girl, uh Joe shouldn't we be getting to school?"_ _ **I said**_

 _"What are you the Vice Principal we leave when we leave"_ _ **Joe said**_

 _"But you said-"_ _ **I said**_

 _"2 minutes"_ _ **Joe said pointing to the door**_

 _"Ok"_ _ **I said heading for the door**_

 _"Hey Ryder you need any money for lunch?"_ _ **Aunt Mel asked**_

 _"Oh no nothing can fit in my pockets"_ _ **I said leaving.**_

 _ **2 minutes later Joe opens the front door that I closed before**_

 _"Are we going to school?"_ _ **I asked**_

 _"Will you get a life?"_ _ **Joe said**_

 _"Chrissy your dad's mean today"_ _ **I said when I got to my girlfriend at the drive way**_

 _"I know come on biker"_ _ **she joked**_

 _"So I look like a biker?"_ _ **I asked**_

 _"Yeah in that outfit you do"_ _ **she said**_

 _"Do you like it?"_ _ **I asked**_

 _"Sort of but why are you dressing like that?"_ _ **she asked**_

 _"No reason"_ _ **I said and we left for school.**_

* * *

Chrissy's POV:

 **"Hey Lennox, Ryder dropped these in class today well he dropped them when I said 'hey babe' but I'm 100% sure he needs it for homework but I put them in my bag do you know where he is?"** I asked Lennox when I came downstairs but Lennox took them anyway

 **"Uh no but I'll give it to him"** she said

 **"Alright cool"** I said walking back upstairs

 **"Chrissy wait"** Lennox said so I walked back down

 **"I need to talk to you about my brother"** she said

 **"So what class did he drop these in?"** she asked when I got downstairs

 **"Earth Science we made the fake fossil together"** I said smiling

 **"Oh yeah he sleeps with that I mean it's on his nightstand it's not like he sleeps with it when you're not with him because it reminds him of you or anything"** Lennox stuttered and I raised my eyebrow

 **"So… Ryder's ok right? I mean he is dressing and acting more and more strange"** I said when we sat on the couch

 **"Yeah about Ryder, would you still be interested in him if he was a punk?"** Lennox asked.

 **"Yeah but I like him the way he is, why? And is he having trouble walking?"** I asked

 **"He may or may not think you'll leave him cause of the people you and I hang out with"** Lennox said

 **"But I love him the way he is he doesn't need to dress or act the way he has been"** I said

 **"Hey Lennox. Babe! I'm going to change into my real clothes"** Ryder said heading towards the kitchen

 **"Stop, go back to loser she likes it"** Lennox said to Ryder

 **"Really so uh no more skinny jeans?"** Ryder asked

 **"Nope"** Lennox said

 **"Hey babe"** I said smiling

 **"Hey beautiful** " he said smiling

 **"Problem solved"** Lennox said

 **"There never was one"** Ryder said looking into my eyes

 **"Aww it's like watching puppies"** Lennox said.

* * *

After Ryder explained what was going on we just laid in his bed cuddling

 **"Your weird if you think that"** I said giggling

 **"Look I just didn't want to lose you to some guy that's like you, you know a punk"** Ryder said

 **"I love you just the way you are you don't need to change for me like I don't need to change for you"** I said and he smiled and kissed and it was the best kiss ever.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
_

 _Sorry the last couple including this one have been short._

 _Since i'm following the show and it's called Melissa and Joey there's a lot more of Mel and Joe_

 _'Idjits' - Bobby Singer_

 _~amber sixx_


	22. Bringing Daylight To The Night (1x21)

_Royal flames will carve the path in chaos_

 _Bringing daylight to the night_

 _Death is riding in the town with armor_

 _Because thail take all your rights_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Ryder and I were waitressing/waitering Mel's party when Mel came up to us

 **"Hey Ryder, what are you and Chrissy doing with these?"** Mel asked

 **"Joe hired us as a waiter and waitress"** Ryder said

 **"What happened to the pigs and blankets there are no pigs"** Mel said

 **"They were delicious"** Ryder said

 **"Oh there is one pig"** Mel said so Ryder and I continued to serve the others

 **"Would you like some?"** I asked half of the people here then the doorbell rang so I answered it

 **"Hello?"** I asked

 **"Hi um is councilman Mel Burke here?"** the guy asked

 **"Hang on"** I said leaving the door open and I walked over to Mel

 **"Hey councilman Mel Burke someone is at the door** " I said

 **"Council** ** _man_** **?"** she asked like I was insulting her.

 **"Yeah whoever is at the door asked for councilman Mel Burke"** I said as she went to the door and I continued to serve the people

 **"Hey after this wanna watch TV?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah sure"** I said. The rest of the night was pretty boring but when it was all over Ryder and I watched _American Horror_ Story but after 2 episodes he went to bed but I continued to watch it while dad and Mel were cleaning up

 **"No puke on the floor, no alcohol poisoning, no broken glass in my hair I mean nothing like high school but it was still a fun party"** Mel said

 **"Unless you were Ryder or I then no"** I said

 **"Did you enjoy yourself?"** Mel asked dad

 **"Yeah did you enjoy miss Blue dress"** I said smirking

 **"Shut up"** dad said jokingly

 **"It wasn't about enjoyment tonight Burke it was about business and I made $1500 and some very important contacts"** Dad said

 **"That includes Miss Blue Dress"** I said to Mel

 **"Oh really miss Blue Dress was an important contact?"** Mel mocked

 **"Look who's talking I wasn't the one downstairs in the basement playing spin the baby bottle with Jr"** Dad said.

 **"Who?"** I asked dad

 **"The one at the door that asked for Councilman Burke"** Mel said

 **"Oh"** I said looking at the TV

 **"Are you accusing me of being some sort of cradle robber?"** Mel said

 **"I thought it was Cradle snatcher?"** I mumbled

 **"Burke he's still got the soft spot on the back of his head"** Dad joked

 **"Aren't you 33 soon?"** I asked

 **"Not for 275 days"** Mel said which made dad and I look at her weird

 **"What? I have a birthday app on my phone. Doesn't matter anyway he left without asking for my number so he mustn't be interested"** Mel added

 **"Cause he had to make it back for his curfew"** I joked which made my dad laugh and high five me then there was a ring and Mel answered the door.

 **"Hey sorry I know it's really late but I got half way home and realised I forgotten something here"** Jr said

 **"Oh what did you forget?"** Mel asked

 **"To get your phone number"** Jr said

 **"And just like that I'm off to bed"** I said turning the TV off

 **"Goodnight dad"** I said kissing dad's cheek

 **"Goodnight Chrissy"** dad said

 **"Goodnight Mel and Bike guy"** I said

 **"Goodnight"** they said

 **"My names George"** he added

 **"Goodnight George"** I said before walking past Ryder's room.

I open the door and kiss his lips

 **"Chris?"** Ryder asked opening his eyes a little

 **"Hey I'm off to bed so I thought I'd kiss you before I go to sleep"** I said

 **"Come to bed"** Ryder said moving over so I got under the covers and we fell asleep.

* * *

Ryder has a soccer game in 2 days so he and I have been practising for the past 2 days and today is our last practising

 **"Alright ready?"** Ryder asked me when we got to the field

 **"Yeah"** I said standing in goal and Ryder kicked in goal and I tried to defend the goal and after half an hour of goal kicking and an hour in a game we headed home for a snack, TV and cuddling.

* * *

The next day was Ryder's game so I was getting dressed, when I got dressed I went into Ryder's room to make sure he was dressed and ready for the game

 **"Hey Ry you ready?"** I asked

 **"Yeah just nervous"** Ryder said trying to fix his collar of his jersey

 **"Here"** I said walking over to him

 **"You'll be great"** I said fixing his collar properly

 **"Thanks, can I get a kiss before and after my match?"** Ryder asked

 **"Sure"** I said kissing him

 **"Alright let's go"** I said as we left his room. Well George came with Mel and I to Ryder's game

 **"So are you his friend or girlfriend?"** George asked me while we were watching the game

 **"Girlfriend of 9 months now"** I said smiling

 **"Wow"** George said.

* * *

Well the match was awesome well that was until a guy's shoe kinda made contact with Ryder's _you know_ so know we were at home with Dad who was eating soup and I was eating ice cream while Ryder had an ice pack on his you know

 **"And that's when Mike Ferry charged the goal and I ended up with his cleats in my cup"** Ryder explained to dad

 **"Sorry about that buddy what was the final score?"** Dad asked

 **"I don't know I was in and out of consciousness until the pizza"** Ryder said

 **"They won"** I said and that's when Mel and George came in through the door after the match they got changed and went to the slopes.

 **"Ah look who's home"** Dad said

 **"How was skiing?"** Ryder asked as I put my ice cream down on the table and cuddled him

 **"Oh it was fantastic, exhilarating. Felt like I was 24 which I'm not and I'm ok with that"** Mel said

 **"She even did the black diamond run"** George said

 **"Oh I wouldn't say I did the black diamond run as much as I fell down the black diamond run do we have any icepacks?"** Mel asked and Ryder grabbed his that was resting on his _injury._

 **"Oh yeah cleats"** Mel said

 **"I'll get you some"** George said and Ryder and I got up with Ryder still holding the ice pack

 **"Are you ok?"** I asked

 **"See ya buddy"** Dad said and I helped him up the stairs.

* * *

 _Hope you like this short chapter :)_

 _'You're Kidding Me? A Riddle? My Subconcious Wants To Tell Me A Riddle?' - Stiles Stilinski_

 _-amber sixx_


	23. Can You Save My Heavy Dirty Soul (1x22)

_Gangsters don't cry_  
 _Therefore, therefore I'm_  
 _Mr. Misty-eye, therefore I'm_

 _Can you save_  
 _Can you save my_  
 _Can you save my heavy dirty soul?_  
 _Can you save_  
 _Can you save my_  
 _Can you save my heavy dirty soul?_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Lennox, Ryder and I were in the kitchen packing our bags for school when Mel came down the stairs

 **"Lennox I was looking at the school blog online and their was no-"** but Ryder cut her off

 **"Aunt Mel no, no, no don't say blog, no blog"**

 **"Oh school blog, really you logged onto the school blog expecting to see something interesting and yet found nothing and you're wondering why"** Lennox cracked it

 **"Not anymore"** Mel said

 **"Tried to warn you"** Ryder said walking over to Mel and I

 **"Yeah babe great job"** I said patting his shoulder

 **"Mr Shamtu made us co-editors and I cannot work with Roman so nothing gets on the blog because Roman doesn't like my brilliant stuff and I don't like his stupid stuff because it's stupid"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah he was my partner for a math project and he didn't like the fact that I work faster with music"** I said and Lennox just pointed at me

 **"Can't you guys just collaborate with each other"** Mel said

 **"You don't learn do you? Come on babe"** Ryder said as we took our bags, held hands and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

After school Lennox texted me that she has something to ask/tell me so I went to her room and saw her face first on her bed

 **"Lennox? You ok? You said you had something to ask/tell me"** I said as I opened her door

 **"Yeah, come in"** she said sitting up

 **"So what's happened?"** I asked sitting next to her

 **"Roman and I kissed"** She said and I gasped

 **"I thought you hated him cause he hated your stuff and you hated his guts"** I said

 **"Yeah but do you really need to like someone to kiss them?** " She asked

 **"I would say yes"** I said

 **"That's easy for you to say because you have Ryder, but anyway Mr Shamtu wants one of us to resign so it doesn't happen again"** Lennox said

 **"So is he going to resign or you?"** I asked

 **"Not me"** she said

 **"Well why doesn't Roman resign?"** I asked

 **"He's not going to"** Lennox said

 **"Look Nex I don't know how to help you here why don't you just work things out"** I said

 **"It just made it awkward for us"** she said going face first on her bed again

 **"Well how about you keep it secret with him"** I said **"I'll give it a shot"** she said and we just spent the whole time talking.

* * *

The next night George was having a small get together to introduce Mel as his girlfriend so Ryder and I thought we'll get food then go upstairs and cuddle while watching TV but 2 guys came in the kitchen

 **"Little dude and scary chick"** one of them said

 **"We ran out of guac so do us a solid run to the store and pick some up"** the same guy said

 **"Yeah cause that's what we live for… to do you a solid and pick up food for you to inhale"** I said

 **"Oh ignore them sweeties"** Mel said

 **"Yeah it's kinda weird with all these people in the house"** Ryder said smiling his gorgeous smile

 **"Now run to the store and get some guac"** Mel said handing us money so we took it and left.

* * *

When we got to the store I got a text from dad

 _Your mum is on a date at our reservation for our anniversary. I might be home late make sure you get to bed on time and don't stay up too late, xoxo Dad_

 **"Ryder do you know where the guac is?"** I asked

 **"No but let's keep finding it, who was that?"** Ryder asked

 **"Dad just ruining his anniversary"** I said.

* * *

We got the guacamole and got back to the house to be greeted by the same guy

 **"Little dude and scary chick you bring the guacs?"**

 **"Did we bring the guacs? Yeah, yeah I brought the guacs and I almost got my girlfriend and I run over on our bikes cause we were carrying 3 bags each of groceries and our lights burned out and every driver in Toledo decided to play 'oh let's see how close we can get to kid and his girlfriend on the bikes who is risking their lives to bring home the guacs'"** Ryder yelled

 **"Babe calm down"** I said patting his shoulder

 **"So yeah Mr 'Did you bring the guac?' hell yeah we did"** I said

 **"The kid and his girl brought the guacs"** the guy yelled which made everyone cheer.

 **"Hey anybody seen Mel?"** George asked

 **"Hey are you George?"** the guy asked

 **"Yes"** George answered the guy so the guy told him where she was so he went out.

* * *

The party died down so Ryder and I watched a movie.

The next day Lennox told me everything that happened so I'll sum up what she said, she and Roman argued the whole time and when Mr Shamtu sat down not looking at them but much rather 'Which Sex & the City Character' is he, Roman and Lennox held hands. It was so cute.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy another short chapter :)_

 _'You're The Only Light I've Ever Known' - Tate Langdon_

 _~amber sixx_


	24. Blank Stares At Blank Pages (1x23)

_Blank stares at blank pages_

 _No easy way to say this_

 _You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

It was a Tuesday after school and Ryder and I were sitting in the chair outside the house when he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his

 **"I love you"** I said

 **"I love you too"** he said and we kissed and we continued to kiss or make out for 5 minutes when my phone beeped and Ryder groaned

 **"Are you serious?"** he said and I giggled giving him one more kiss and looked at my phone to see mum ringing me ( **T= tiffany** _C = Chrissy_ )

 _Hello?_

 **Hi Chrissy baby how are you?**

 _I'm ok_

 **that's good listen I was wondering if you and Ryder wanted to come for dinner you know so I can get to know him properly seeing as last time I was catching up with you and your dad and I didn't get to know him that well**

 _Um sure when?_

 **This Friday?**

 _Ok sure bye mum_

 **bye sweetie**

 **"That was mum, she wants to meet you properly"** I said resting my head on his shoulder

 **"She did meet me though"** Ryder said

 **"Yeah she meant like you, me and her. Her asking you the father questions. On Friday"** I said and he just looked at me

 **"This is the next level?"** he asked

 **"Yeah what do you think the next level was?"** I asked looking at him and he just looked around

 **"Aww"** I said kissing him

 **"Not yet"** I added

 **"Right sorry can we get back to kissing?"** Ryder asked and I nodded

 **"Great"** he said before we continued kissing.

* * *

 **Ryder's POV:**

 _Chrissy and her dad went out for dad-daughter time so I thought I'd ask Lennox for advice_

 _ **"You don't understand this isn't her and Joe this is just her"**_ _I said and she just laughed_

 _ **"I'm sorry to laugh"**_ _she said_

 _ **"You don't understand you have to help me or Friday will be my last dinner and last time with Chrissy"**_ _I explained_

 _ **"Calm down you've got a lot going on for you, you're weak and unthreatening. Parents eat that stuff up"**_ _Lennox said_

 _ **"Thanks, you're a terrific life coach"**_ _I said getting up_

 _ **"Look getting along with her mum is just making you look like something girls are not interested in and your there"**_ _Lennox said punching my shoulder and I was about to head out my door when she stopped me._

 ** _"Ok I'm sorry that's the last one"_** _she said pulling me back into my room away from the door and I sat on my bed still messy from when Chrissy and I woke up this morning_

 _ **"Dress conservative, say yes ma'am and if she brings a guy say yes sir and yes ma'am and if she asks about future plans tell them you wanna be a flight attendant and spend the rest of your life with Chrissy"**_ _Lennox told me now I regret asking her for help._

* * *

 _It's Friday and it's the night of my dinner with Chrissy's mum and Lennox was giving more coaching before Chrissy and I leave for her mum's_

 _ **"When talking to Emily's mum don't bring up politics, war, sex or religion"**_ _Lennox said_

 _ **"What's left?"**_ _I ask_

 _ **"Justin Bieber"**_ _Lennox said_

 _ **"Chrissy doesn't like him anyway"**_ _I said as Aunt Mel got up_

 _ **"So your meeting your girlfriends mum yikes I wouldn't want to be you"**_ _Aunt Mel said_

 _ **"You've met Chrissy's mum before"**_ _I said before hyperventilating_

 _ **"I mean I'm sure you'll be great"**_ _Aunt Mel said_

 _ **"Yes he will be just calm down and repeat your mantra"**_ _Lennox said to calm me down._

 ** _"Oh what's your mantra?"_** _Aunt Mel asked_

 _ **"I'm weak, I'm harmless she'll love me"**_ _I said_

 _ **"Where are my chocolate covered strawberries"**_ _I asked I bought them/made them cause they're one of Chrissy's favourites and according to Joe, Chrissy gets it from her mum so I thought I would buy/make them so her mum will like me_

 _ **"In the bag sweetie"**_ _Aunt Mel said_

 _ **"I panicked all over them"**_ _I said_

 _ **"We have backups in the kitchen come on"**_ _Lennox said taking me into the kitchen._

 _ **"Ryder are you ready?"**_ _Chrissy asked_

 _ **"Yeah I'm just getting some food from the kitchen"**_ _I called out and she walked in, she looked beautiful I don't know how I got her, she is so perfect_

 _ **"You're so perfect"**_ _I said smiling_

 _ **"Aww thanks babe you look even more perfect"**_ _She said walking over to me fixing my collar_

 _ **"You ready?"**_ _she asked_

 _ **"No but for you I'll do anything even meeting your mum properly"**_ _I said and she smiled then we kissed but Joe walked in_

 _ **"You two ready?"**_

 _ **"Uh yeah dad"**_ _Chrissy said next year we both get our learners then 2 years after that we get our licence then we can drive ourselves._

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

We got to mum's house and Ryder and I were sitting on the couch while mum and her new boy toy were sitting on the couch well mum was walking around the couch Ryder and I were on and we were holding hands while mum's boy toy was in the armchair

 **"So you're in Tiffany's little girls classes and you live with her I mean that's a little early isn't it?"** mum's boy toy asked

 **"Yeah I am in some of Chrissy's classes and Chrissy lives with me, my sister and my Aunt with her dad; Joe"** Ryder said

 **"So what's for dinner mum and this guy?"** I asked

 **"I don't know why don't you go grab whatever you want for dinner"** Mum said

 **"There are some pizza menus and fish and chip menu's in the bottom draw you can ring up a place if you want"** boy toy said and I walked into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Ryder's POV** :

 ** _"We just want to say thank you for dating Chrissy"_** _her mum said_

 _ **"Yeah Tiffany's been saying that she has been smiling a lot more for 9 months now"**_ _Tiffany's guy said_

 _ **"How did you know that?"**_ _I asked her mum_

 _ **"Joe"**_ _she answered when Chrissy came back in_

 _ **"Pizza? Or Fish and Chips?"**_ _she asked_

 _ **"Fish and Chips"**_ _We answered_

 _ **"OK"**_ _she said as she pressed the number into her phone_

 _ **"So what you guys talking about?"**_ _She asked_

 _ **"Just how much I love you and how long I wanna be with you"**_ _I said._

 ** _"Aww really how long will you love me?"_** _She asked I also had a feeling she was being sarcastic_

 _ **"Forever"**_ _I answered truthfully smiling at her and she smiled back before paying attention to her phone ordering what we wanted. When she hung up she joined us back on the couch_

 _ **"So I hope you don't mind but I just order a large chips with chicken salt and potato cakes"**_ _Chrissy said_

 _ **"I don't mind"**_

 _ **"Not at all Chris"**_

 _ **"Whatever you want to eat baby"**_ _were the response from Tiffany's guy, Tiffany and me which made Chrissy smile and cuddle into me._

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV**

Dinner with mum and her boy toy [Jules] was amazing she accepts him which is amazing so now dad was cooking dinner while we were studying

 **"So how was dinner with your mum?"** Dad asked

 **"It was amazing we had fish and chips and mum got to know Ryder more and she likes him"** I said

 **"That's great"** Dad said and then Ryder's phone went off

 **"Why is mum messaging you?"** I asked looking at his phone

 **"It's nothing"** and all I saw was my mum shirtless showing her boobs

 **"Are you serious?"** I yelled

 **"I'm not paying attention I swear I delete them"** Ryder said but I put his phone down and walked off.

 **"Babe come on"** Ryder said chasing after me

 **"I delete them I swear, you're the only one I want I don't like your mum like that"** Ryder said taking me in his arms

 **"I should've known she would do that, when we went to go get the food she was saying how hot you are which I don't blame her"** I said

 **"So I'm not in trouble?"** Ryder asked

 **"As long as you keep deleting them I can't compete with mum"** I said

 **"I promise and you can beat your mum or any women any day"** Ryder said and we kissed.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _'Humans Are Like Glass, We Break and Don't Get Fixed' - American Horror Story_

 _~amber sixx_


	25. Help! I Need Somebody (1x24)

_Help, I need somebody_

 _Help, not just anybody_

 _Help, you know I need someone, help_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Mel's dad Senator Russell Burke is here for the weekend and he is quizzing Lennox and Ryder on everything he's done and he hands them $10 every time, he offered me to play to but I just wanted my dad's lasagne he makes the best lasagne.

 **"And now one for my granddaughter, what former U.S Senator sponsored the landmark consumer protection act of 1996?"** Senator Burke asked Lennox

 **"Was it Russell Burke of Ohio?"** She said

 **"It was correct for $10"** Senator said handing Lennox 10 bucks

 **"Now Ryder, what mid-western congressmen fined the odds by being elected-"** he started but Ryder jumped up

 **"You, you, you, you, you. Uh Russell Burke of Ohio"** Ryder said

 **"Before I even finished the question, Golden Boy"** Senator said handing Ryder 10 bucks and then Senator decided to catch up with us.

 **"So Lennox how've you been?"** he asked

 **"I've been good I'm co-editor of the school blog"** she said

 **"That's great, Ryder how about you?"** Ryder said

 **"Well Chrissy and I have been dating for 9 months and I've met her mum"** Ryder said

 **"Wow 9 months that's great. Chrissy how about you?"** He asked me

 **"I am now president of the photography club and I am in charge of the Create Festival this year"** I said smiling and Ryder put his arm around my waist

 **"That's amazing well I best be heading off"** Senator said getting up and leaving

 **"So I spoke to Mr Shamtu about the Create Festival and I get full coverage without Roman so I'll be working with you and blogging it"** Lennox said smiling

 **"Really that's amazing"** I said

 **"I know right so when is it?"** Lennox asked

 **"I don't know I need to run that up with the Principal and the head of every single creative thing like Photography, Art, Vis Com even English Teachers can pick the best essays and show them"** I said

 **"Well at school tomorrow you and I can go speak with the principal and the heads of art departments and we'll go from there"** Lennox said

 **"All right cool"** I said.

* * *

The next morning I was with Lennox getting stuff in bag ready for school so my drawing books, pens and pencils stuff like that with 2 writing books, camera and my laptop when Lennox's phone buzzed

 **"Who is it?"** I asked

 **"Jade Gillies?"** Lennox said but it sounded like a question

 **"The most popular girl in school?"** I asked

 **"Yeah"** Lennox said and then Ryder came in to the living room where Lennox and I were

 **"Hey beautiful how are you?"** he asked

 **"I'm fine how about you?"** I asked as we kissed

 **"I'm ok. Lennox what about you?"** Ryder asked

 **"I'm fine but I just got a text from Jade Gillies"** Lennox said

 **"This is like a huge turning point in your life"** Ryder said

 **"Honey it's just a text"** I said

 **"Chrissy's right it's just a text"** Lennox said

 **"No it's a huge text I'm going to take a picture of you reading it"** Ryder said as Mel came in the living room.

 **"Aunt Mel will understand how big this is, this is enormous, this is epic go"** Ryder said

 **"I got a text"** Lennox said and Mel gasped sarcastically

 **"Shut up, so what are we freaking out about?"** Mel said

 **"There's this girl at school"** Lennox said

 **"Her name is Jade Gillies"** I said

 **"No she's not just a girl she's _the_ girl"** Ryder said

 **"She's popular among the masses"** Lennox said

 **"Oh so why is she texting you?"** Mel said but it sounded rude so she re-phrased

 **"I mean so why is she texting you?"** Mel asked in a happy tone.

 **"Because she wants to be a singer-song writer"** Lennox said showing Mel the text

 **"And she wants to perform at the Create Festival I've come up with and in charge of"** I said

 **"Yeah and she read _my_ sisters poems on the school blog and now she wants _my_ sister; Lennox's help to write her lyrics to play at _my_ girlfriends Create Festival. This is amazing and Lennox and Chrissy are going to say yes"** Ryder said

 **"Only because it's so wrong to discriminate against the popular"** Lennox said.

 **"It's about time someone stood up for the well like glamorous people"** Mel said

 **"Yeah"** Lennox scoffed

 **"Alright text her back before she asks some other arty freak or beautiful arty freak"** Ryder said and Lennox and I looked at him

 **"Ok fine"** Lennox said

 **"Oh my god Jade Gillies is going to be in my house what am I going to wear?"** Ryder freaked out and left

 **"I can't believe he thinks he's going to be popular if she comes over"** Lennox said.

So Jade is over at our house so while Lennox is helping her with lyrics, I have to spit ball ideas or something and also see if she's good enough to be in the create festival well the music part cause I spoke with the principal and she said that everyone can participate but music students or anyone who wishes to do music needs to be seen/auditioned.

 **" _Shoes and Purses, Shoes and Purses, Thank You God for Shoes and Purses, Shoes and Purses, Shoes_ -"** Jade said but Lennox stopped her

 **"Ok I see where you're going with that but maybe tap into a more painful time in your life, and I don't mean when the shoe stores are closed"** Lennox said

 **"Tell you what how about I jot a couple things down"** Lennox said because all she got was a blank look from Jade

 **"Ok Babe I'm going to Lacrosse practise with the boys from the lacrosse team"** Ryder said.

 **"I thought you were going Lacrosse practise with the boys from the football team"** I joked

 **"Haha, but we'll be on the lacrosse… court, Jade right? I'm Ryder"** Ryder said

 **"Is your nose bleeding?"** Jade asks him

 **"Oh my god it is"** I said standing up and Ryder touched his nose showing blood

 **"Oh my god"** Ryder said running up the stairs and I ran with him to fix it

 **"I'll be back"** I shouted running. Ryder and I got to the bathroom to clean his nose.

 **"I'm sorry I ruined your hang out with Jade. I just wanted to seem cool. You know so you don't leave me for being a loser"** He said when I sat him on the edge of the bath tub to fix his nose

 **"It's cool besides her voice is kinda off tune"** I laughed and he smiled

 **"And I happen to think losers are adorable, especially if their name is Ryder Scanlon"** I said.

* * *

When I cleaned his nose he went into his room and I went to the kitchen to put it in the bin when I heard Jade shout

 **"Make sure it's herbal"** and I saw Lennox look at the cup

 **"I'm sorry did you say friend or um tea bitch"** Dad said and Lennox just walked off

 **"Hey dad"** I said putting the tissues in the bin

 **"Wow period or nosebleed?"** Dad asked

 **"Ryder's nose was bleeding, I just cleaned it for him"** I said

 **"Is that girl in there your friend too?"** Dad asked

 **"Who? Jade? Nah she just wants to be in my Create Festival"** I said

 **"I thought everyone had to do it"** dad said

 **"Well I spoke with the principal and she said everyone but music students, the music students or people who wish to perform will need to be auditioned by me and another judge of my choice"** I said

 **"Alright good luck"** Dad said.

* * *

The next day I was designing the poster for the create festival to run by the principal there are not dates or times yet but it's just a design and I was in the kitchen drinking a can of lemonade at the kitchen bench while dad was reading the paper and drinking coffee and neither of us were paying attention to the conversation between Jade and Lennox but when she [Jade] said

 **"I could pay you, my family's loaded"** dad and I looked up, looked at each other and then to Jade

 **"No, no I couldn't take your money"** Lennox said

 **"Oh wait a minute wait, wait, wait. Let's uh let's hear the woman out Hi Joe Longo, Chrissy's dad we didn't get a chance to me the other day but I represent Lennox"** Dad said but I just tuned out and continued the design.

* * *

It was dinner time and Mel was speaking to her dad so I was asking my dad for help

 **"Hey dad can you give me your honest opinion on the poster?"** I asked

 **"Sure show me poss"** Dad said and I showed him the design

 **"Wow that's amazing"** dad said and Mel came in the kitchen so I left to finish it.

* * *

 _i hope you enjoy :)_

 _'I'm His Flight Attendant' - Liam Dunbar_

 _~ amber sixx_


	26. In Spite Of All The Danger (1x25)

_In spite of all the danger_

 _In spite of all that may be_

 _I'll do anything for you_

 _Anything you want me to_

 _If you'll be true to me_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Lennox and I went down stairs to tell Mel Ryder was sick

 **"Aunt Mel, Ryder's sick and we're worried"** Lennox said

 **"Oh that's sweet"** Mel said

 **"Actually I'm worried cause he's my boyfriend and I love him"** I said

 **"I'm worried that he's going to give it to me I have** ** _the_** **most important party of my entire semester this weekend"** Lennox said

" **Well it's nice Chrissy cares"** Mel said typing away

 **"You aunt is the key note speaking at the job's fair, her words will set the tone for putting Toledo back to work, without tone the entire city can just slide right off a cliff"** Stephanie said

 **"I like how you're telling Lennox something like that and you think it's going to stop her"** I said

 **"I totally understand, can you just get Ryder out of the house for like 2 days"** Lennox said sitting down next to Mel

 **"I'm going to get him some soup or water"** I said going into the kitchen.

* * *

I was heating up chicken noodle soup [his favourite] and getting a glass of water on a tray with _Grand Theft Auto V_ , _Halo_ and _Family Guy_ with a get well card from me while Mel was writing her speech at the table when dad poked his head the basement/his room door

 **"Burke, are you busy?"** Dad asked

 **"I'm trying to be and why can't you be like your daughter, she's quiet"** Mel said

 **"Really? Listen um would it be a problem if I have someone stay over?"** Dad asked

 **"No, no, no, no, no not now. 3,000 people are gathering this weekend at the Civics Centre to hear a job speech I will give that does not yet exist because people keep interrupting me"** Mel said

 **"You are going to love my brother"** Dad said

 **"Uncle Tony?"** I asked excitedly he was the fun uncle you could ask to do something and he would say 'yes' while your parents will say 'no' and dad just nodded.

 **"Your brother, the flake?"** Mel asked

 **"Who said he was a flake?"** Dad asked

 **"You did"** Mel said

 **"You're listening to me now?"** Dad asked

 **"Come on Mel he's fun"** I said

 **"** **He's down in the basement"** dad said and Stephanie burst through the door

 **"Mel needs quiet get out of here"** she yelled putting her hand over her mouth after she yelled

 **"I'm sorry"** She said when Mel and dad looked at her

 **"We're all just a little bit on edge here"** she added

 **"I know nobody's going to listen to this but I gotta say it this speech is important so I've got to write it so please nobody talk to me, nobody"** Mel said and Uncle Tony poked his head through the door.

 **"Is that her?"** he asked

 **"Yes"** Dad said moving his hand so Uncle Tony would come over.

 **"Uncle Tony"** I shouted running up to hug him

 **"Ay my Chrissy how are you?"** Uncle Tony said hugging me catching me when I jumped.

 **"I'm good how are you?"** I asked as he put me down

 **"I'm good. Now your dad tells me you gotta boyfriend now"** Uncle Tony said raising an eyebrow

 **"Yeah I do speaking of which he doesn't feel well so I gotta go give him the soup see you later Uncle"** I said going over to the tray and going up to Ryder's room.

* * *

After I handed Ryder his soup he and I went downstairs

 **"You wanna meet my Uncle Tony?"** I asked

 **"I'm not going to have a choice am I?"** Ryder asked with his nose blocked he can't talk properly

 **"Aww babe"** I said rubbing his back and kissing his cheek.

* * *

When we got downstairs Uncle Tony was showing Lennox and Stephanie about the axis of the chair lets the energy flow right in

 **"You guys need any help moving anything?"** Ryder asked coughing and I rubbed his back

 **"Thanks sweetie"** Ryder said and I kissed his cheek

 **"No worries babe, oh Uncle Tony this is my boyfriend Ryder and he doesn't feel well so don't mind him"** I said

 **"No, do not touch anything. Go back to your room snot faucet"** Lennox insulted

 **"Your so mean"** Ryder said with his blocked nose and I took him back to his room

 **"Chris! Tony wants to see you in the kitchen"** Dad yelled

 **"I'll be back baby, ok just watch** ** _Family Guy_** **"** I said kissing his forehead and heading down to the kitchen.

 **"Hey Chris. I'm about to head out but I took these photos on my last trip and your dad said how you're in the photography club so I thought you'd like these maybe I can give you a few pointers"** Uncle Tony said

 **"Wait you're leaving?"** I asked and he nodded

 **"No you can't you just got here and I haven't seen you in ages"** I said

 **"Sorry Chris I would love to say but I don't think Mel wants me here"** Uncle Tony said

 **"Please Mel"** I said giving her the puppy eyes

 **"If I were to put you up for a couple of days, you think maybe you could do a photoshoot with a certain city councilwomen who's finally learned how to shape her eyebrows?"** Mel said

 **"You got a deal and I can teach Emily some pointers as well"** Uncle Tony said and I hugged him

 **"Yes thanks Uncle"** I said

 **"Why don't you go get your photos and show me"** Uncle Tony said

 **"Ok I'll be back"** I said walking up to my room and grabbed my portfolio but left the ones on my wall.

* * *

The next night dad made Ryder some soup and I was getting him more water

 **"So how's that chicken soup huh? Can I make a mean soup or not?"** Dad asked

 **"It's so delicious I can almost taste it"** Ryder said with his nose still blocked

 **"Dinner Lennox come on"** Dad called

 **"Is sick boy still eating?"** Lennox asked

 **"Nex, you won't catch it come downstairs"** I called

 **"I'm not coming down till he's done"** Lennox said

 **"Will you stop making such a big deal about this thing please"** Dad yelled

 **"I cannot miss this party, I just need to stay away from his germs for one more day"** Lennox said when she came downstairs.

 **"I'm getting better"** Ryder said sneezing

 **"Aww"** I said rubbing his back

 **"I just wanna kiss you"** Ryder said and Lennox put on a doctors mask

 **"I'm done anyway"** Ryder said getting up and putting his bowl and cup on the sink and Lennox put sanitizer all where Ryder was sitting

 **"Where the heck is your aunt anyway?"** Dad asked Lennox

 **"At a photoshoot"** Ryder answered

 **"Huh?"** Dad asked

 **"At a photoshoot with Tony"** Ryder said but it sounded more like 'at a votoshoot with dony'

 **"Tony and Mel"** Ryder said.

 **"What part of this don't you understand?"** Ryder asked when Dad still didn't get it

 **"Mel has gone to a photoshoot with Uncle Tony"** I said and dad took a tissue and handed it to Ryder

 **"Blow"** I said and Ryder blew his nose

 **"He's taking her new council pictures and said not to wait up"** Ryder said sounding better

 **"Well that's cool, it's good to see they're hitting off huh? Good for them"** Dad said

 **"Hey uh Chris can you make Ryder leave**?" Lennox asked

 **"Oh hey Lennox"** Ryder said walking over to her

 **"What?"** She asked **"Catch"** Ryder said throwing his tissue at her and we walked upstairs.

* * *

The next day Ryder and I were on his laptop watching a movie when Uncle Tony texted me saying that the photos of Mel were up

 **"Hey Ry, Uncle Tony just texted me that the photos he took of Mel are up"** I said and we found them but they weren't proper council photos

 **"What is that?"** I asked disgusted

 **"They're not the photos"** Ryder said so we went downstairs and saw Lennox

 **"Hey Lennox has Aunt Mel seen these photos this is something a nephew and his girlfriend should never see"** Ryder said sounding a lot better

 **"Yeah get back upstairs Mr Infecto"** Lennox said

 **"Oh no I'm not sick anymore I feel great"** Ryder said and Lennox sneezed

 **"No it was allergies I swear, no the party is tonight it has to be allergies"** Lennox said sneezing again then she repeated 'no' and Ryder smiled as she went upstairs.

 **"I can't believe Uncle Tony would do this"** I said going to dad's room/basement where Uncle Tony was staying

 **"I'll take them down immediately alright"** I heard Uncle Tony say

 **"Why? Why Uncle Tony?"** I asked

 **"Chrissy I'm sorry"** Uncle Tony said

 **"Why in the unholy hell would you do that to Mel? Artists don't do that"** I said

 **"I know and I'm sorry"** Tony said

 **"No, you better take them down, what did Mel do to you? Did you think nothing was going to happen? She is a councilwomen she can't have stuff like that it'll ruin everything she's done to get where she is"** I yelled

 **"Why do you care she's not your mum"** Tony said

 **"She might as well be, she has given dad and I a place to live so we are not living in his car"** I said and I saw dad smile

 **"Chrissy** " Tony said

 **"No just don't"** I said walking away.

* * *

Ryder and I were downstairs in the kitchen about to leave for the party

 **"I'll go to the party, I'll text you, I'll remember what everybody wore, Chrissy will kiss me it'll be just like you were there"** Ryder said patting Lennox's hand

 **"You're a good boy bring your sister some cake"** Lennox said and we left.

* * *

 _hope you enjoy :)_

 _'You're All Puppets, Tangled In Strings' - Ultron_

 _~ amber sixx_


	27. With A Rebel Yell (1x26)

_In the midnight hour she cried more, more, more_

 _With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more_

 _In the midnight hour babe more, more, more_

 _With a rebel yell more, more, more_

 _More, more, more_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Lennox and I were pacing around the kitchen while Mel was trying to buy tickets for us 3 to see Kings of Leon

 **"Tickets not available"** Mel said

 **"Refresh"** I said so Mel refreshed the page

 **"Tickets not available"** Mel repeated

 **"Refresh"** Lennox said

 **"Spitting on my neck isn't very refreshing"** Mel said before refreshing the page

 **"Tickets available"** Mel said in amazement

 **"You need a gold card"** I said

 **"Uh oh my god I have a gold card in my green purse upstairs"** Mel said and Lennox and I stood there.

 **"I pay, you run"** Mel said and Lennox took off upstairs

 **"90 seconds"** I yelled

 **"90 seconds or we lose them"** Mel said after me

 **"Everything ok in here?"** Dad asked coming out of his room

 **"Yeah Kings of Leon tickets"** Mel said

 **"Mel is trying to get tickets to see _Kings of Leon_ for Lennox, herself and I" ** I said

 **"Tell Lennox we have 80 seconds"** Mel said and I ran halfway up the stairs and yelled.

 **"Nex we have like 80 seconds"** then ran back down and as I reached my dad and Mel and Lennox fell

 **"I'm ok"** she said

 **"Floor seats huh? What's the special occasion?"** Dad asked

 **"Oh Lennox, Chrissy and I are celebrating, Friday is the anniversary of my awesomeness"** Mel said

 **"Does that mean I get Monday off?"** Dad asked sarcastically.

 **"Hey Mel thank you for inviting me too"** I said

 **"Oh no worries you deserve fun too, you've been planning a whole festival by yourself, you need time off. You are also very fun to hang out with"** Mel said

 **"70 seconds"** Mel shouted

 **"This is so much fun just like the old days, Lennox and I used to go to concerts all the time we went to _Aaron Carter, Shedaisy, 98 degrees_ " **Mel said

 **"Ah yes all the legends of the 99 cent bin. Is that from when you were fun Aunt Mel?"** Dad said.

 **"I still am fun Aunt Mel"** Mel said

 **"No, now your Parent figure Aunt Mel your job is not to be liked but to be respected"** Dad said

 **"If it's all about respect then how come they like you?"** Mel asked

 **"Cause I'm likeable everyone likes me"** Dad said

 **"He'll say it's true"** I said

 **"No it's true, women, men, children, fish. I'm just uh freakin likeable"** Dad said

 **"Told you"** I said keeping an eye on the laptop screen

 **"Well I don't freakin see it"** Mel said

 **"All right here"** Lennox said handing Mel her gold card and Mel sat down typing in the information.

 **"Cute purse"** Lennox said while Mel typed away

 **"All right now to complete the purchase you need to type the word which looks drunk"** I said.

 **"Hurry, hurry 10 seconds"** Lennox said

 **"What word I can't read that thee letters look drunk like Chrissy said"** Mel said

 **"It's dyldslarf"** Lennox guessed

 **"Nah I think it's billsclarf"** Mel and I said

 **"Ladies clearly it's bizzlits"** Dad said

 **"Ah billclarf bitches"** Mel said high fiving me

 **"You did it"** Lennox said

 **"Oh that's great"** I said smiling

 **"I'm going to go on Facebook and e-brag"** Lennox said taking her phone out of her pocket and running upstairs

 **"And I'm going to go grab my book and come back down here to finish designing the set out of the Create Festival"** I said running upstairs to my room

 **"Thank you Mel"** I shouted walking up

 **"Your welcome"** she yelled back.

* * *

When I came back Ryder was in the kitchen and dad was flipping through what must be Ryder's assignment

 **"Weak argument? This bone head hated everything"** Dad said

 **"Is that your history assignment?"** I asked Ryder

 **"Yep"** he said kissing my cheek when I stood next to him and put my arm around his waist

 **"Well he liked the margins"** Ryder said

 **"Babe that says marginal understanding of the topic"** I said

 **"I'm going to have to speak to this guy, clearly the man's an idiot"** dad said

 **"I don't think it's a good idea"** I said

 **"Maybe don't open with that"** Mel said

 **"I know what I'm doing"** dad said

 **"Yeah sending me to summer school, I owe you buddy"** Ryder said heading upstairs

 **"Ryder?"** dad called out

 **"See you late babe"** Ryder said to me, ignoring dad

 **"Who likes you more now? Ryder or Fish?"** Mel asked and I laughed.

* * *

The next day I was outside Ryder's classroom with dad cause I just got out of the principal's office about the Create Festival which is good to go we've cleared a day and the date now we just got to inform the artistic classes and teachers for artwork that'll be shown and music students need to perform. When I got there his teacher was singing

 **"Hey how did it go with the principal?"** Dad whispered

 **"Good Miss Lunt was very happy with my designs, turns out I get out of class every day until it gets done and it'll be for a whole week so lots of parents can buy tickets and see their kids artwork"** I said

 **"Wow really? Will yours be there?"** dad whispered back

 **"Yeah every student is including me"** I said as the bell went, dad and I walked in the classroom as everyone started leaving and Ryder saw us and walked over

 **"Joe what are you doing here?"** he asked

 **"Restraining himself from lashing out at your teacher"** I said

 **"I'm just here to straighten things out Ryder"** dad said walking towards the teacher

 **"No, no, no don't straighten"** Ryder said.

 **"Hey relax ok Comrade Birkenstock and I are going to have a mature calm conversation"** dad said.

Ryder and I left so he can speak to Ryder's teacher so Ryder asked me how the Create Festival is going

 **"It's going good, I get out of class until I finished planning and stuff, it's going for a whole week so parents don't have to miss out on seeing their kids work in one day because of their plans but they can book and buy tickets for Monday to Friday"** I said as we waited outside for dad

 **"So Miss Lunt liked your designs?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yep she said they were really good"** I said.

* * *

When we got home Lennox told me that the club that Kings of Leon are playing at is an 18 and over club and we can't get in because they're strict and she told Mel promised we'll go just her, I, Mel and body glitter so I then went to my room to put my stuff away then I had to pee so I went to pee.

 **"It's an 18 over club and Emily and I aren't 18 or over"** Lennox said as I got out of the bathroom

 **"Ok don't do anything alright now one has to French anyone yet"** Mel said

 **"We'll keep our tongue in our holster"** Lennox said taking me hand and we run upstairs. Mel then came to us 5 minutes into our gossip session to take us to get fake I.D's

 **"2 fake I. D's please"** Mel asked the guy

 **"Is that Mel Burke?"** some old guy said from behind the other counter and we turned around

 **"Wally the fake I.D guy? I'm so glad to see your still alive and free, I mean here what I'm trying to say is I'm really glad you're out of that coma, did you get my card?"** Mel asked Wally

 **"I bet I did"** Wally said

" **This is my niece Lennox and her friend Chrissy, there for their first fake i.d"** Mel said hugging us close to her.

 **"Aww that's so sweet, do they need a medical marijuana card too?"** he asked

 **"No I'm good"** I said

 **"I might have a touch of the glaucoma"** Lennox said

 **"We're going to let that clear up on its own just the I. D's please"** Mel said

 **"Lennox and Chrissy you are in the presence of an artist"** Mel said to us

 **"Alright sweethearts how old do you wanna be?"** Wally asked us

 **"Oh 19"** I said, that's a good age right?

 **"21"** Lennox said

 **"Sure, 18 for Lennox here"** Mel said

 **"Why didn't you say 18 for Chrissy too?"** Lennox asked

 **"I said '19' that's one year old than 18"** I said

 **"Grab a brownie while you wait"** Wally said oh no they are not the good brownies I've seen them on _Degrassi_ but Lennox went ahead but Mel stopped her

 **"No, no baked goods"** Mel said

 **"This is great, my aunt is buying me and my best friend a fake I.D"** Nex said

 **"You know what's even greater? That right after the concert you're going to both give it back to me"** Mel said

 **"That's ok I'm still going to tell people what a great aunt I have"** Lennox said

 **"We shouldn't tell dad though right?"** I asked

 **"Yes, you know who'd be great not to tell, Joe"** Mel said

 **"Up high sister friends"** Mel added and we high fived each other

 **"Is that Mel Burke?"** Wally asked again.

Man, how many 'brownies' has he had?

* * *

The next morning I was at the table writing down more information about the Create Festival that needs to be proved by the teachers in the 'art' area while dad was making breakfast and Ryder came down the stairs on the phone

 **"Yeah I know coach. Rules are rules. I understand"** Ryder said as he hung up

 **"What's up buddy?"** Dad asked

 **"Yeah what did coach say?"** I asked looking up from my work

 **"More great news because of my F, oh no sorry _your F,_ I don't want to steal credit I'm officially benched from the soccer team"** Ryder said

 **"Aww babe I'm sorry, I know you love being on the team"** I said

 **"What dude, that is it I'm going to go down there-"** dad said before Ryder cut him off

 **"And what punch Mr McKay until I get an A?"** Ryder asked closing the fridge

 **"Hopefully it won't have to come to that"** Dad said

 **"Dad's a business man he'll talk sense into him"** I said.

 **"Cause your dad's known for his elegant touch"** Ryder sassed.

 **"I'm going to come up with something here alright and I promise I'm not going to do anything unless you're ok with it"** Dad said

 **"I'm not ok with it"** Ryder said

 **"Think about you'll come around"** Dad said and Ryder left towards the printer

 **"Dad he won't"** I said

 **"Hey baby have you seen my research notes?"** Ryder asked taking a piece of paper out of the printer and I got out of my chair and walked over to him

 **"No babe I haven't why?"** I asked

 **"Those aren't them?"** Dad asked

 **"No they're the _Kings of Leon_ tickets"** Ryder said taking my hand and intertwining our fingers together as we walked back to the table

 **"Oh yeah which your Aunt Mel, Lennox and Chrissy can't use anymore because Lennox and Chrissy are not 18"** Dad said, yeah I'm not supposed to say that I got a fake I.D so I stayed quiet

 **"Yeah that's a shame"** Ryder said as dad put plates down.

 **"Yeah what are we going to do with these tickets just sitting huh? Taking up empty space?"** Dad said walking over to the printer and taking it

 **"Maybe I'll just recycle them"** Dad said.

* * *

Later on in the living room while Lennox and I were packing our bags Mel was practising being the bouncer holding our 'I.D's' asking us questions that he would asking

 **"This your I.D's young Misses? What year were you born?"** Mel asked

 **"1996?"** I said but it sounded like a question but Nex had a mental blank

 **"Nah out you go girlie no concert for you, but you; in ya go enjoy the concert"** Mel said to Lennox then me

 **"But-"** Nex said

 **"No, no, no there's no room for buts you need to know this stuff cold"** Mel said and Lennox sighed and nodded her head

 **"Ok if the bouncer senses hesitation he'll strike like a bear on an underage salmon"** Mel said.

 **"Alright what school do you go to?"** Mel asked as the bouncer again

 **"Grant Hig-Ohio State"** Lennox changed

 **"Ohio State?"** I said like a question

 **"Nice save Lennox, Chrissy that's good"** Mel said

 **"Won't he sense something's going on if we both say the same school?"** I asked

 **"No cause you could be best friends that go to the same school like you actually are"** Mel said handing back Nex's 'I.D' back and mine too

 **"Ok let's work on the walk"** Mel said

 **"There's a walk too?"** I asked Nex who asked

 **"The walk?"**

 **"Yes confidence, swagger, cahonise watch me"** Mel said as she did the walk

 **"Got it"** we said and we copied the walk but failed according to Mel

 **"No you don't got it, you don't use your legs, you walk with your face"** Mel said and she did the walk again

 **"Oh my g- and all these years I've been doing it wrong"** Dad said opening the door and we looked at him

 **"Well it's too late for me now girls I think I'm going to go old school and use me legs"** dad said walking towards the door

 **"Where are you headed?"** Mel asked him as he grabbed his keys.

 **"Uh out you know do some stuff"** Dad said opening the door and we looked at him

 **"Innocent stuff"** he said leaving the house

 **"Well that's not very convincing"** I said _( **Newt? Maze Runner? No? Ok?** )._

* * *

It was dark out so we were ready for the concert and were about to leave

 **"Hey Ryder I'm going to hang out with Mel and Nex, see you later"** I said as we leaned in to kiss but as we did, we had to pull away because of Nex saying

 **"Eww guys come on, Ryder can you let my friend go so we can go hang out?"** and Ryder let me go

 **"Have fun my beautiful girlfriend"** Ryder said as I walked out the door

 **"Thanks babe love you"** I called out

 **"Love you"** Ryder said back just as Mel got outside and closed it.

* * *

We got to the club _Vortex_ and we got to where the bouncer was

 **"I.D"** he said and Mel took hers out

 **"I sure as hell don't need to see your I.D, just these 2"** he said as Mel put hers back

 **"Couldn't just humour me for a second pal"** Mel said to the bouncer who crossed his arms and Lennox and I got our I.D's well I did and Lennox tried to find it

 **"This is where you show him your I.D"** Mel said and I showed him mine

 **"I'm looking"** Lennox mumbled

 **"Thanks for carting her, you know makes them feel so young"** Mel said

 **"Oh found it"** Nex said handing him her I.D and he looked at us then our I.D's again and again and we were getting nervous by the minute

 **"Wait a minute, we got the same birthday"** the bouncer said handing Lennox her I.D back

 **"March 18th Pisces, you don't follow through on projects either"** Lennox said taking her I.D back and Mel pushed us inside as Lennox and I high fived the bouncer and he stamped the tickets as he opened the door.

* * *

We went into the bathroom and Lennox was applying more lipstick

 **"To much lip-gloss?"** She asked

 **"Too much lip-gloss? Like there could be such a thing, give me that"** Mel said applying more lip gloss on Lennox and some girl came in while Lennox was mumbling something.

 **"The cops are raiding the place and are checking for fake I.D's"** she said and she left for the toilet

 **"A raid? Oh my god"** Lennox said

 **"Don't worry yours was done by a pro Wally is a genius"** Mel said just as the girl from before opened the door again

 **"Wally as in Washington?"** she asked

 **"No. Maybe. Why?"** Mel asked

 **"The cops can spot his I.D's from a mile away"** she said before going back into the stall

 **"What?"** We asked

 **"Ok don't listen to her, Wally's work is flawless"** Mel's aid taking our I.D's.

 **"Although I don't think you weigh 520 pounds"** she said to Lennox

 **"Wow that's a lot of Lennox"** I mumbled

 **"And I don't think you were 120 pounds"** she said to me

 **"Wow that's not a lot of Chrissy"** Lennox mumbled and we took our I.D's

 **"Oh my god, we're going to jail and we're wearing body glitter they're going to eat us alive"** Lennox said.

 **"Snap out of it ok? Your both with Aunt Mel I'm not letting you two go down for any of this"** Mel said as she took Nex and I into the spare stall and told us to talk our shoes off and stand on the bowl

 **"Shoes off, get up on the toilet, interlock both your arms with mine and crouch"** Mel said as we took our shoes off, stood on the bowl of the toilet, linked our arms together Lennox was against the wall where the toilet paper goes I was where the window is and Mel was opposite side of Lennox.

 **"I once did this for 6 hours in stilettos for Ace of Base it was worth it"** Mel said then I heard a female police women walk in and my heart started beating fast

 **"This is good for the gluets"** Mel whispered.

* * *

When the coast was clear Mel told us to hold on but Nex fell into the toilet bowl

 **"Told you to hold on"** Mel said

 **"Aw these pee water on my foot"** Lennox moaned

 **"Yeah well you know what? Suck it up your in with the big dogs now"** Mel said as we walked out but quickly closed the door when the female police from before walked down the hall asking for I.D's

 **"Ok uh plane C we're going out the window"** Mel said

 **"Uh the window?"** I asked

 **"Are you kidding, and jump from up here?"** Lennox asked

 **"Well yeah, why do you think it wasn't plan A or B"** Mel said we opened the window and Lennox sat on the ledge looking down

 **"Aunt Mel I'm scared, it's too far down"** Lennox said holding on to the frame of the window

 **"Look at all those nice fluffy garbage bags in the dumpster just think of them as big comfy pillows"** Mel said

 **"It's trash"** Lennox said

 **"Big _stinky_ pillows"** I said.

 **"Come on Lennox I've done this a million times"** Mel said.

While her and Lennox where having a talk I noticed there was a ladder on the same side as the next stall so I quickly got out of the stall we were in and went into the other one and climbed down the ladder but as I did that I heard a squeal and I looked and saw Lennox in the dumpster.

 **"Mel you were right it's really soft and really gross come on Aunt Mel your turn"** Lennox said as I helped her out of the dumpster

 **"Oh honey I don't have to jump, I'm over 30, I'll meet you out front"** Mel said and we went around to the front.

* * *

We got home

 **"Lennox, Chrissy I feel bad that you didn't get to see the concert"** Mel said as we walked in

 **"I got to hear it that fire exit has great acoustics"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah this isn't exactly had in mind for our big night out, you know dodging the cops, hiding in the toilet, jumping in the trash and whatever Chrissy did to not land in the trash"** Mel said

 **"I went down the ladder"** I said

 **"Wait there was a ladder?"** they said and I nodded

 **"Are you kidding it was great we got to dodge cops, hide in the toilet and jump in the trash and climb a ladder"** Lennox said.

 **"Oh well when you put it that way it was pretty fun"** Mel said as she went to hug Lennox but pulled back cause she stinks like trash literally

 **"We can hug later"** Mel said

 **"I smell like garbage"** Lennox said

 **"And toilet"** I added and she went upstairs just as dad came in.

 **"Seriously Aunt Mel tonight was epic"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah thanks Mel"** I said hugging her

 **"For me too girls"** Mel said and we went upstairs

 **"Goodnight dad"** I said

 **"Goodnight"** he said as I went to my bed.

* * *

The next day during breakfast dad came up to Lennox and said that he washed her pants and found a fake I.D to Teresa Fuentes and that she looks exactly like Lennox only 24 and Mel couldn't believe she had one and never told her.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _'_ _A good death is its own reward.' - Man Of Steel_

 _~ amber sixx_


	28. Messin With The Message Man (1x27)

_Please use discretion when you're messing with the message man_

 _These lyrics aren't for everyone_

 _Only few understand_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Ryder, Dad and I were watching the game on TV our team got a goal and when we cheered Mel told us to turn it down so we turned the volume off and Ryder pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek

 **"I love you"** I said

 **"I love you too"** he said and we kissed on the lips and it was sooo sweet until my dad tapped Ryder's leg making us pull apart and I gave my dad a 'really?' look and he just shrugged and while all this was going on Mel was on the phone speaking

 **"So what did the doctor say? Gone just like that huh? Alright I'll brake the news to the office. Yeah go ahead and send flowers, something cheap I never really like the guy"** Mel said hanging up the phone and I looked at Ryder with my eyebrow raised, isn't that kinda rude

 **"Have a little respect for the dead Burke"** Dad said

 **"Nothing died except our softball teams shot at the trophy, our intern Brian broke his arm or his leg or something. You know what he broke? He broke my heart because he's not playing now"** Mel said putting the phone down on the table.

 **"** **The first base man? He's your best player you've got like no team without him"** Ryder said and then he looked at his aunt who just glared at him.

 **"What are you going to do?"** Ryder changed his answer

 **"Loose, badly and often"** Mel said sitting in the armchair

 **"Dad didn't you play first base when you were in college?"** I asked dad

 **"No I did not"** Dad said I think he is avoiding helping Mel

 **"You told Chrissy and I you were MVP 2 years in a row"** Ryder said.

 **"3"** dad said and Mel looked at him with hope in her eyes and dad realised what he got himself into

 **"Damn"** he said

 **"Hey Joe how would you like play on our one game to the office softball team?"** Mel asked hopefully

 **"I can't I don't work in your office"** Dad said.

 **"It's the government, no one checks, no one balances, no one cares"** Mel said

 **"There's no way I'm playing for the bad news Burkes"** Dad said getting up and walking towards the kitchen with Mel behind him.

 **"** **Oh please I would never name that lame, we're called Mel's Angels"** Mel said and they stopped walking

 **"Is there swag?"** Dad asked I can't believe he said that

 **"Like what?"** Mel asked

 **"I don't know, watch, mountain bike, spa gift bag?"** Dad asked

 **"You get a profound sense of satisfaction"** Mel said and dad snorted

 **"I was born with it"** Dad said walking away

 **"Joe"** Mel said moving closer to him before they stopped again

 **"Forget it alright, they're no way you're talking me into this"** dad said as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Who knew Mel would talk him into it because on the Friday of the softball game dad played! Well they came into the kitchen and cheered

 **"Mel's Angels is one win away from the trophy"** Dad said and they high fived well high mitted because they high fived with their baseball mits and it was kinda weird, why was it weird? They were getting along! They never do that and he I was with my best friend and boyfriend watching this whole scene

 **"Thanks to the mighty batter of my first base man Joe 'Longball' Longo"** Mel called and then dad said a bunch words I didn't understand and then Mel asked if he enjoyed her dance and then she showed him how she does it and then he joined in with the dance while Lennox, Ryder and I were horrified.

 **"** **So gross when they get along"** Ryder pointed out and Lennox put her hands on his face and made him look away

 **"Babe don't look at it"** I said

 **"Now are you happy I talked you into joining the team?"** Mel asked

 **"Wait a minute back up, you didn't talk me into it you told me the plus and minuses I make my own decision"** Dad said

 **"Yeah after I talked you into it"** Mel said

 **"Your unbelievable, everything's gotta be your way"** Dad said walking off towards his room in the basement

 **"Well I like things the correct way which just happens to be my way"** Mel said

 **"Yay they're back"** Lennox and I said as we watched what happened.

* * *

A couple of days later this girl named Holly gave Ryder her short story to give to Lennox and I (and no he doesn't like her and she doesn't like him)

Well we didn't get it so Lennox and I went downstairs to get food because she was helping me with the design of the tickets and how much they should be so they can go on sale soon and when we got downstairs we to see Holly on the couch, Ryder must've invited her in

 **"Hey Lennox and Chrissy"** she said

 **"Hi"** I said

 **"Hey Holly"** Lennox said and we walked in the kitchen to get a drink and food; Lennox got drinks and I got food

 **"Why is she here again?"** Lennox asked quietly making sure Holly didn't hear

 **"I don't know I think it was something about what she gave Ryder"** I said shrugging. I got the food and she got 2 drinks and as we were about to walk out Ryder came in the door

 **"There's my Link"** I said

 **"Hey my gorgeous Zelda, Anyway I was meant to give you this it's Holly's short story for exclusive publication in the Grant Rant she could have taken it anyway but she came to you first"** Ryder said handing Lennox the USB in his hand.

 **"And you my gorgeous Zelda need to come with me, Holly wants to read out to you for a spot to perform in the Create Festival"** Ryder said

 **"Link why are you doing this for it?"** I asked Holly is kinda annoying and controlling

 **"Cause she's ni- ok she scares me"** Ryder said

 **"Seriously? You think I'm going to publish her story just because she scares you?"** Lennox asked

 **"And do I have to hear her story?"** I asked.

She gives Red Skull a run for his money

 **"** **Babe please, she terrifies me"** Ryder said

 **"Ok fine I'll listen but I won't guarantee a spot"** I said and he hugged me

 **"Thank you now she won't embarrass me in front of the whole school"** Ryder said kissing my cheek and then looked at Lennox

 **"It's really good"** He tried to persuade Nex.

 **"Oh so you've read it?"** She asked

 **"I'm afraid to because I may not like it and she'll read my thoughts"** Ryder said.

 **"You are truly sad"** Lennox said holding her palm out to take the USB

 **"But sad with a girlfriend and not getting embarrassed in front of her"** Ryder said before kissing me and disappearing.

 **"** **I can't believe you've been dating him for 9 months"** Lennox said

 **"Neither can I, he is soo cute"** I said

 **"You like nerds"** Lennox said as we walked upstairs.

 **"Nerds are hot"** I said with a shrug and as we walked upstairs I heard Ryder speak to Holly

 **"I gave it to them"** I heard him say

 **"Ok thank you. Is your girlfriend going to listen to my story?"** she asked

 **"Yeah but maybe at school cause right now she's designing the tickets and stuff so I don't want to disturb her"** Ryder said

 **"Ok tell her at lunch tomorrow"** Holly said

 **"I will have a safe trip home"** I heard Ryder say before the door closed

 **"To hell"** I heard him say as the door shut he is so cute.

* * *

Late that night Dad and Mel still weren't back from work so Lennox, Ryder and I were still home alone, Lennox and I were in the kitchen talking about the new pair of siblings everyone is talking about; Bradley and Becky when Ryder asked for dinner

 **"What's for dinner?"** he asked

 **"Breakfast"** Lennox said handing her brother cereal and he looked at me

 **"** **Just because I am the daughter of your nanny doesn't mean I can cook"** I said so Ryder took the bowl of Raisin Bran ( **is that like Sultana Bran? Sorry I'm Australian we don't have Raisin bran** )

 **"So you've read Holly's short story and you loved it and you're going to publish it right?"** Ryder asked Lennox

 **"And at school during lunch you're going to listen to Holly speak her short story and put her in the Create festival right honey?"** Ryder asked me.

Lennox and I were silent.

 **"Please say yes"** Ryder added to both of us

 **"The story's missing something things"** Lennox said

 **"Like what?"** he asked

 **"Uh a beginning, a middle, an end"** Lennox said and I laughed.

 **"But other than that it sucks"** Lennox added

 **"Yeah she ain't going in the Festival"** I said.

 **"** **I'm sorry I run a literary blog we have standards and Chrissy is running a** ** _Create_** **festival which means creative things go in the festival not a story that doesn't have a beginning, middle or an end"** Lennox said emphasising Create and I nodded

 **"Come on if you guys don't do this I'm getting my pants pulled down in the middle of the courtyard where** ** _everybody_** **is to laugh at me and then she's going to say mean and embarrassing things about me and say at the end of that 'And** ** _this thing_** **is dating none other than Chrissy Longo' and I am not having her embarrass me in front of the school and embarrass my girl"** Ryder said

 **"Well she is not doing that cause I scare her"** I said

 **"How? Your sweet as hell"** Ryder said

 **"Apparently 2 people scare her according to Lennox and half the school. And that's me and the new guy Brad"** I said shrugging my shoulders and just as I said that dad and Mel came in through the kitchen.

 **"** **I'm just saying it's silly for me to be sitting there all week long with nothing important to do"** Dad said to Mel

 **"But you did a hell of a job in the supply closet** " Mel said. Wait what?

 **"That was a closet, a very challenging closet but still, I need something worthy of my skills"** Dad said.

 **"What's that?"** Mel asked Ryder

 **"Lennox made dinner it's pretty good, Joe teach Chrissy how to cook in case this happens again"** Ryder said

 **"Give me 3 minutes and I'll have something hot on the table and Chris can give me a hand"** Dad said opening up the fridge

 **"Aunt Mel would you please read Holly's story and tell Lennox how good it is?"** Ryder said

 **"Oh no I'm not getting in the middle of that. That little Pitbull scares the hell outta me and why? She's not your girlfriend?"** Mel asked her nephew who then explained to her everything

 **"Oh"** was all Mel said.

 **"I'll save you the trouble, the story's not good"** Lennox said as dad and I started cooking

 **"You never do anything for me"** Ryder said

 **"I made you dinner"** Lennox said

 **"Alright Lennox will post it and I will hear it"** I said to make him happy and Lennox looked at me.

 **"** **Fine, And Holly will sit down and see if they can make it readable before she publishes it"** I said and Ryder kissed my cheek

 **"Thank you sweetie"** he said and I smiled and Ryder walked off.

I turned back to dad helping me cook

 **"Oh Joe before I forget everyone's gotta be in at 8 for a sexual harassment seminar, the guy who does it has the cutest butt you just wanna grab it"** Mel said

 **"Now I see why the seminar is needed"** I mumbled and dad chuckled but I tuned them out cause it was about the stupid softball team.

* * *

The next day at lunch I was in the music room with Holly who was performing her short story and Ryder was outside the door waiting for me to go to lunch with him

 **"So..."** Holly asked nervously

 **"I will think it over and speak with the principal about the limit of performers so cross your fingers"** I said faking a smile and she smiled

 **"Thank you so much"** she said taking her bag and leaving

 **"Hi Ryder"** she said as she opened the door and left

 **"Hey Link"** I said as I packed my stuff up in my bag

 **"Hey Zelda, how was it?"** He asked

 **"It was horrible. I had to lie"** I said.

 **"What did you say?"** he asked

 **"I will think it over and speak with the principal about the limit of performers so cross your fingers"** I repeated what I said to Holly but to Ryder

 **"Wow and you didn't break a sweat while speaking to her"** He said.

 **"Yeah well she doesn't scare me, she even seemed nervous when she said 'so…'"** I said

 **"Wow she must really be scared"** he said and I picked up my bag and we left the room.

* * *

At the end of the day when the bell went I wondered where Ryder was when then new siblings Becky and Brad came up to me

 **"Hey, you're Chrissy Longo? Ryder Scanlon's girlfriend?"** Becky asked me

 **"Yeah why?"** I asked

 **"Follow us"** Brad said and I followed them to the courtyard where stood in the centre of it was Ryder and Holly circling him with the whole school stood around watching

 **"You guys are about to witness something magical"** Holly started and then Lennox appeared next to me

 **"** **Oh no this is my fault"** Lennox said

 **"Why?"** I asked looking at her with wide eyes

 **"Because Holly came over to me before school and we sat in the music room with Ryder, I told her a few comments, she asked why because Ryder told her that I was going to tell her how great it was and long story short she said to him 'After school you are going to have no girlfriend'"** she said I looked back to the new Simpson siblings.

 **"** **Brad wanna help me with this one?"** I asked him and he nodded so we pushed past everyone to get to the centre of the courtyard

 **"Holly what are you doing?"** I asked rudely and she looked at me and Brad who are glaring at her

 **"Uh nothing"** she said

 **"Really? Cause it looks like you're going to embarrass Chrissy's boyfriend and my good friend Ryder"** Brad said

 **"I… wasn't…"** She stuttered **"Uh-huh, EVERYONE LEAVE YOU!"** I shouted along with Brad

 **"Come on let's go home Ry"** I said taking his hand

 **"Thanks honey, thanks Brad"** Ryder said doing the guy hug thing with Brad

 **"It's cool, besides that was kinda fun"** he said chuckling me before hugging me as well

 **"See you guys"** he said and we left for home.

* * *

The next day Lennox, Ryder and I were in the kitchen packing our bags for school when dad came downstairs

 **"Alright everybody let's rock and roll I gotta get to work"** Dad said picking up his keys and stuff

 **"Not used to saying that are you dad?"** I asked as he pushed us out the door

 **"Yep"** he said.

* * *

At school Holly looked at me and then quickly looked away and then the Simpson siblings came up, man they are so different. Brad wears majority black and Becky is more bright colours

 **"Uh Chrissy hi my stupid scared twin needs to ask you something"** Brad said pushing Becky a little

 **"Hey Chrissy I was wondering if I could maybe perform a song to be in Create Festival"** Becky said

 **"Sure"** I said smiling, she seems nice

 **"See Brad I told you she'll say no, wait what?"** She asked

 **"I said sure and you seem really nice"** I said smiling

 **"Thank you, so in the theatre?"** she asked

 **"Yeah in the theatre, you know what I don't get to go to class until this is all done so how bout I come get you which class do you have today that you hate?"** I asked

 **"Maths period 2"** she said

 **"I'll see you period 2"** I said as the bell went.

 **"** **Thank you so much"** she said hugging me

 **"No worries I'm sure you'll be great"** I said

 **"Alright I better head to Drama. See you in Period 2 I'm in P11"** Becky said leaving

 **"Bye gotta go to Music"** Brad said and I left for the office to be greeted by Principal Lunt

 **"Ah Miss Chrissy Longo, our creative spirit. Here are the decorations for the hallway off you go"** she said smiling that was weird and I took the stuff and off I went.

* * *

Well by the end of the day I decorated half the hallway, auditioned Becky who was amazing or as Lennox would say amazeballs! I wrote her down as a yes for performing but when I got home Holly was there

 **"Holly? What are you doing here?"** I asked with my teeth gritted together. I still can't be nice to her especially after yesterday

 **"Ryder is going to ask his Aunt if she can get me an internship with her but since you're here did I get in?"** She asked

 **"Sorry I haven't asked yet I have had one person to audition today maybe when more people have auditioned"** I said faking another smile

 **"Ok"** she said as Mel walked in

 **"Oh are you going to ask her?"** Holly asked Ryder

 **"Absolutely, Aunt Mel, Holly's looking for a summer internship with a councilperson and she was wondering-"** Ryder said but Mel looked at her phone and said

 **"Oh I gotta go"** as she walked up the stairs and Holly looked at Ryder

 **"I know"** Ryder said and she pulled his pants down to reveal rocket ship boxers and took a photo

 **"This is going on Facebook"** Holly said about to leave

 **"Delete it"** I said glaring at her

 **"Ok"** she said deleting it and she showed me her phone

 **"Do something like that again and you'll regret it"** I said and she left.

* * *

 _Hope you like, i've been editing these chapters at school :)_

 _'When It's Real, You Can't Walk Away' - Lexi (The Vampire Diaries)_

 _-amber sixx_


	29. Help Me Polarise, Help Me Out (1x28)

_Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down_

 _Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems_

 _Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out_

 _My friends and I, we got a lot of problems_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

I was at school very early and I looked at the clock it was 7:30 I got here and 7 so I could finish the hallway when I saw the Simpson twins

 **"Hey Chris"** Becky said

 **"Hey Little Longo"** Brad said

 **"Haha, hey could one of you hold this ladder for me?"** I asked holding the banner and Becky held it for me

 **"So how's it been going? You know the whole doing this by yourself thing?"** Becky asked

 **"Uh it's been good, have you decided if you're going to put more stuff in the create festival or are you just singing?"** I asked

 **"Yeah I have I was thinking of doing a portrait or taking a photo of Brad's motorbike"** she said

 **"That's great!"** I said as I pinned the banner up and started climbing down the ladder

 **"You own a bike?"** I asked Brad once I was back on the ground.

 **"Yeah"** he said

 **"What about you? Are you going to perform in the festival I only have one musical act that has auditioned at the moment which is Becky"** I said

 **"Sure I made some friends my old school and we are thinking of doing something for the festival seeing as it's compulsory"** Brad said

 **"Yeah well that's great"** I said after half an hour a couple more people showed up and then as the time went on loads of people showed up and now it was time for school.

* * *

The next day dad made pancakes and cereal for breakfast, today is when tickets go on sale and they are being sold at the front office for $5 each ticket so if there are 3 members of the family coming it's $15 all up and it doesn't include the actual student, the principal and I decided to make it a price not too expensive so lots of people can come but anyway the next door neighbours parrot was quiet it is usually loud _all the time!_

 **"Hey that parrot's been pretty quiet all morning you didn't make parrot pancakes did you?"** Mel asked

 **"No I'm listening to the insane Burke doctor and in total denial"** dad said.

 **"Oh well in time you'll grow to appreciate it and that time is now"** Mel said getting up and putting her bowl on the sink and so did I

 **"Dad I have to be at school early"** I said

 **"Ok we'll go soon"** Dad said

 **"Don't talk to the neighbours"** Mel said

 **"He could be a very reasonable person"** Dad said

 **"Dad come on"** I said packing my bag

 **"See there's your first problem you can't think of a neighbour as a person"** Mel said

 **"Where did you get that?"** dad asked pouring Mel and himself coffee

 **"** ** _Silence Of The Lambs_** **"** Mel said

 **"Yeah there's a lot of valuable life lessons there"** dad said sarcastically

 **"Hey don't laugh thanks to that movie I never go a day without moisturising"** Mel said

 **"Oh yeah** ** _it rubs it's lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again_** **"** I quoted from the movie

 **"** ** _Now it places the lotion in the basket_** **"** Mel quoted another line from the movie

 **"** ** _Put the f ing lotion in the basket_** **"** we said at the same time than bursting out laughing and then high fived each other whereas my dad just looked at us weird.

 **"It's a great movie"** I defended

 **"Can you do something about this, he is eating cereal with his mouth open"** Lennox complained about Ryder

 **"It's disgusting"** she added

 **"It's not about the cereal"** Ryder said

 **"Never is"** dad whispered in his ear

 **"All I did was ask her to be in my video project, it's a don't text and drive PSA"** Ryder said

 **"And I said no like 75 times I even texted it to him while not driving, why didn't you ask Chrissy?"** Lennox asked

 **"He did but I have the Create Festival to do"** I said.

 **"Lennox it's for a good cause, help your brother out"** Mel said

 **"Dad come on"** I said

 **"Alright let me have my coffee first then we'll leave, why do you need to be early anyway I dropped you off early yesterday remember Lennox and Ryder stayed in bed while I was driving you to school at 7 in the freakin morning"** dad said.

 **"Yeah but I have to give the office the tickets for the Create Festival, hang up more decorations, audition more musical and performance acts and talk to the creative subject teachers about where we will set up all the artwork and stuff with Miss Lunt"** I said

 **"Wow busy girl, you know Lennox you don't seem like typical jock girlfriend material to me"** dad said he must have been listening to both conversations

 **"Miller Collins?"** I asked and she nodded

 **"I hate him"** I said

 **"Miller think arty girls are easy"** Lennox said

 **"He does and we're not"** I said

 **"It's just a little video here's a chance to do your hotness for good and I don't like him either. He flirted and asked out Chrissy** ** _while_** **I was next to her"** Ryder said.

 **"No I'm not doing it"** Lennox said

 **"Nex please do this for your brother"** I said

 **"No Chris"** she said to me

 **"You know Lennox if I recall someone has plans to drive you all the way to a party I would hate to see something happen to those lovely little arrangements"** Dad said walking over to her.

 **"What is this blackmail?"** she asked

 **"No just a regular threat"** Dad said

 **"Come on dad I got to go"** I said

 **"Do the kids movie"** Dad said taking Ryder's bowl

 **"Fine, fine"** Lennox said

 **"Look at that kids are working together, Chrissy is taken charge, not a peep out of your bird, my hair is bouncing and behaving this day is off to a great start"** Mel said as Lennox, Ryder and I head out the door but she jinxed it cause the bird squawked.

* * *

I was in the front office as soon as dad dropped us off

 **"Hello"** the lady said

 **"Uh hi I'm Chrissy Longo I have the tickets printed for the create festival I'm organising and I was wondering if Miss Lunt is available?"** I asked holding the big box full of tickets

 **"I'll just let her know you're here please take a seat"** she said as I sat down in the seat next to the desk and she went to see Miss Lunt, Miss Lunt came out

 **"Hello Chrissy, are these the tickets?"** she asked

 **"Uh yeah they arrived yesterday so I thought I'd bring them here so we can figure where to put them"** I said

 **"I was thinking we could sell them out front here in the foyer"** Miss Lunt said as we walked to the foyer

 **"Yeah?"** I said

 **"Maybe a table as well. Did we decided on the price?"** Miss Lunt asked

 **"Yeah we did, we said $5 each ticket"** I said

 **"Ok that's good now how are the auditions going?"** She asked me

 **"I have only one person at the moment Becky Simpson and her brother said he and his band are going to as well but I was thinking of putting sign-up sheets up"** I said

 **"That's a great idea"** she said just as the bell went.

 **"Well good luck"** she said and I walked to my locker, placed the tickets in there and started making a sign-up sheet to then photocopy them and pin them up.

* * *

Lennox and I walked home after school and when we walked in Miller Collins was there sitting at the table with Ryder

 **"Oh jeez him?"** Lennox asked as we walked in and closed the door behind us

 **"I thought she had another day?"** I asked Ryder

 **"I thought it would be nice for my cast to meet"** Ryder said standing next to me

 **"And since we're gonna play a couple we should get know each other I'm more than my 4 varsity letters"** Miller said

 **"I hope you learn the other 22 before you graduate"** Lennox said and I high fived her

 **"Wow you guys have chemistry"** Ryder said

 **"No I'm in Earth Science"** Miller said

 **"Wow"** I mouthed to Lennox who glared at Ryder.

* * *

The next day I was watching some of the audition tapes for some of the music acts like Alli, Jane and Brad's band yeah they called themselves _The Vamps_ it includes Brad, James McVey, Tristan Evans and Connor Ball and they were amazing! Meanwhile Ryder was setting up the camera and the 'cars' that Lennox and Miller will sit and 'drive'

 **"Ok Miller here's your backstory, you're the team quarterback with only one thing on your mind; texting your girlfriend"** Ryder said pointing to Lennox

 **"Got it coach"** Miller said

 **"Can we just move this along"** Lennox said

 **"And Lennox your typical ditzy giggling girl-"** Ryder started.

 **"I don't do ditzy"** Lennox said but I tuned them out to focus on the audition tapes and writing down the name of the band/artist to be shown in the festival but I was brought back by my boyfriend saying

 **"I don't want a badge of freakin honour, I want an easy a"** so I put my stuff down and went over towards him as Lennox and Miller sat in the same car seat and started talking

 **"It'll be ok, you'll get it done babe"** I said kissing his cheek which made him smile.

* * *

Ryder and I walked into the kitchen to see the neighbour's bird

 **"Hey Mr Jasper"** Ryder said as we patted him still wrapped in each other's arms, we looked like parents looking at their newborn baby trying to make it smile.

 **"So how'd the shoot go?"** Mel asked

 **"Lousy, I had to let go of my star"** Ryder said

 **"You fired your sister! that's heartless"** Mel said

 **"No he fired Miller"** I said

 **"Oh who cares"** Mel said

 **"And now he needs to find a self-obsessed jock and I'm going with him"** I said

 **"Yeah I can't believe I have to football players again if we're not back by 6… Chris will have to get me out of my locker"** he said as we left the kitchen

 **"My combo is my birthday"** Ryder said as we walked out the door.

* * *

Ryder couldn't find any other football player so we had to go with dad but we didn't tell Lennox

 **"Ok now don't freak out but I had to replace Miller"** Ryder said to Lennox

 **"It's ok, he kinda thought you were a tool anyway"** Lennox said

 **"More like he is"** I mumbled

 **"We're going out Saturday"** Lennox said

 **"That's awesome"** I said not interested, as Ryder just rubbed his face

 **"Uh who's my new co-star?"** Lennox asked him

 **"Oh great guy you're going to love him, we're really lucky he was available, you ready?"** Ryder said direction the 'you ready?' at dad as he came through the garage door in the football jersey and the wig from the ' _Grease_ ' musical the school did last year

 **"Alright let's get this over with"** Dad said.

 **"Wow where did you get the awesome wig"** Lennox asked sarcastically but I actually think she was trying not to laugh

 **"School, last year's production of '** ** _Grease_** **' and it was in the dumpster can you believe that?"** Ryder asked and dad looked at him

 **"It was on top, mostly"** Ryder said

 **"Just so we're clear this is for your class right? So if I see any of this on YouTube I'm going to choke you in your sleep"** Dad said putting his arm on Ryder's shoulder

 **"I accept your terms"** Ryder said and dad lightly pushed his head and sat in the seat.

* * *

We finished filming with dad and now Ryder was filming the crashing of the cars and having it lit on fire but it kinda got outta hand when Ryder used the blow torch to make the cars flame and it set fire so I had to go get dad

 **"Dad. Dad"** I called out as I walked inside

 **"He's putting out a fire in your garage"** Dad said

 **"That's what I had to tell you"** I said and we went to the garage where the neighbour put out the flame, dad and Mel spoke to the neighbour while I was with Ryder

 **"Hey you ok?"** I asked

 **"I should be saying that to you, you were in here too"** Ryder said

 **"Yeah but you told me to go get dad so you were here smelling it for a while"** I said and he just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead

 **"Well it seems like someone was using a blowtorch here"** the neighbour said.

 **"Sorry Aunt Mel guess I got a little carried away with the firey death crash thing"** Ryder said holding his camera

 **"Good news is I got all my shots. But that's not good enough news is it?"** Ryder said/asked so we just left and went into Ryder's room so he could edit his PSA.

* * *

A couple of days later Ryder was showing us his PSA so I sat next to Lennox who sat next to Dad who sat next to Mel who was holding a bowl of popcorn

 **"Alright I got my popcorn fire it up"** Mel said as she handed some popcorn to Lennox and I

 **"I give you the director's cut"** Ryder said pushing play and sitting next to me, wrapping his arm around me so I cuddled into him

* * *

 _'I'll see you at the big game/ poetry slam lol'_ dad said on the screen

 _'oh Brad I love you as much as I love poetry and spirited debate. OMG is that Brad's car heading towards me, I was too busy texting to notice'_ Lennox said on the screen

 _'Oh no is that Sally's car, cruel irony'_ then dad 'steered' away and then they both screamed bloody murder and then it showed the red and yellow cars crashing and exploding then dad's 'severed head' was shown and he said

 _'if only I hadn't been texting while driving I guess I learned my lesson but too late'_ he did a little sob then he 'died' and the words Text + Wheels = Death.

* * *

 **"That was pretty graphic"** Mel said

 **"I know right"** Ryder said hugging me closer to him if it were even possible

 **"Those weren't my best takes"** Nex said

 **"I can assure you they were"** Ryder said but Lennox elbowed me

 **"Ow"** I said

 **"Sorry pass that to Ryder"** she said

 **"So what did your teacher say about this?"** Dad asked

 **"I got an A"** Ryder said smiling a big gorgeous smile

 **"No way"** Dad said giving him a high five

 **"Oh and I also have to meet with the school councillor once a week from now on"** Ryder said

 **"Well I don't have to pay for that right? I love public schools"** Mel said putting popcorn in her mouth.

* * *

 _Hope you like this chapter :)_

 _'We Choose Our Path. Our Actions and Our Values. They Define Who We Are' - Stefan Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries)_

 _-amber sixx_


	30. Say It Ain't So, I Will Not Go (1x29)

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
 _Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
 _Na, na, na, na_  
 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Lennox and I were showing Mel our outfits for the dance and she was giving us her opinions

 **"Lennox, Chrissy I love the dress, you guys have great style, thank me very much, ok now onto footwear"** Mel said and Lennox showed her the shoe on each foot, one was a shoe that would suit the dress and the other was a combat boot whereas I showed her my shoes they were combat boots

 **"Remember the dress is semi-formal and I don't want to look like I care to much"** Lennox reminded Mel

 **"Cause you don't, clearly you don't, alright show me shoes do the leg thing"** Mel said so Lennox stood on one leg showing the shoe that fits the dress

 **"Retro Ironic"** she said before switching to the combat boot

 **"Hipster badass, Ironic and Badass"** Lennox said

 **"Alright Chrissy"** Mel said turning to me

 **"Don't care and don't care"** I said doing the same thing cause I have the same shoes on not different one on each foot like Lennox.

 **"Go with the 'don't care' one"** Mel said to me as me and her chuckled

 **"Why can't women pick out clothes by themselves?"** Dad asked

 **"Because you can't say 'oh my god you look so cute' to yourself"** Mel said to dad before looking at Lennox

 **"Alright which shoe is more uncomfortable?"** Mel asked

 **"Combat Boot"** Lennox answered

 **"Combat boot it is makes you wonder how soldiers dance, unless your Chris who likes to wear them"** Mel said and Lennox looked confused while I smiled at Mel.

 **"** **Alright show me sweaters"** Mel said

 **"I have this one"** I said putting on my leather jacket

 **"Thought you needed 2 keys and a secret passcode to deploy a sweater"** Dad said sarcastically

 **"This one for at night"** Lennox said holding a sweater for the dance

 **"And this one for the morning"** Lennox said again holding up the one for the party.

 **"In the morning? I thought this dance ends at promptly 11pm**?" Dad asked

 **"Yes but afterwards there's and all night party that lasts- you're not going to believe this- all night"** Mel said

 **"Doesn't say that on the flyer"** Dad said so Mel took the flyer and wrote on it

 **"All Night Party"** Mel said as she wrote it

 **"It's right there on the flyer"** Lennox said

 **"He must've missed it"** I said.

 **"How come I didn't know about this?"** Dad asked

 **"Well I guess it's because Chrissy and I don't love lectures so much"** Lennox said

 **"I don't lecture, I inform. I guide. I instruct"** Dad said

 **"You bore. You bully. You blah"** Mel said

 **"Oh I need to show you earring options"** Lennox said.

 **"I'm not wearing any"** I said

 **"Did you go in my jewellery box again?"** Mel asked Lennox.

 **"Actually never mind"** Lennox said taking the jewellery back upstairs

 **"I'm going to go text Brad what he's wearing to the dance"** I said going upstairs. Because Ryder doesn't want to go to the dance and he has homework to do I thought I would ask Brad as friends and he agreed.

* * *

The same day Lennox was on the couch with Brendan while I was playing _Guitar Hero Live_ on the Ryder's XBOX

 **"Hey uh Brendan are you going to stay for dinner? You want me to put a plate out for you? Uh Chrissy can you go ask Brad if he's going to stay for dinner he's in Ryder's room"** Mel asked

 **"Yeah alright"** I said. I made it up to Ryder's room and saw him and Brad sitting at his desk talking.

 **"Hey babe what's up?"** Ryder asked

 **"Uh Mel wants to know if Brad's going to stay for dinner?"** I asked

 **"Yeah if you don't mind"** Brad said

 **"Nah it's cool so what you guys been up doing?"** I asked sitting on Ryder's lap.

 **"Uh well Holly and Charlotte are in our English class so they were here earlier to do some homework"** Ryder said

 **"Holly didn't embarrass you or hurt you did she?"** I asked

 **"No, Brad scares her as much as you do so no she didn't"** Ryder said kissing my cheek and I could hear Brad chuckle

 **"It was fun watching her be all nervous"** he said

 **"Ok that's good, well come down soon"** I said hopping off his lap and heading downstairs.

Once I reached downstairs Lennox and Brendan kissed and he left

 **"Aww leaving so soon"** I joked.

 **"He has to go home and cook dinner for his brothers"** Lennox said and we sat down and had a turn each of Guitar Hero.

* * *

I was dressed for the dance and I was doing my hair Ryder came in

 **"Hey sweetie"** I said

 **"Hey babe, wow you look really pretty"** He said smiling

 **"Aww thanks, you know I wish you were taking me to the dance instead of Brad"** I said putting my straightener down and turning it off at the wall

 **"I know but I want you to have a good time I don't want you missing the dance because I can't go"** Ryder said taking me in his arms

 **"I know"** I said

 **"But I have a surprise for you but you have to wait until 8 next to the photo booth"** Ryder said

 **"Ok?"** I asked raising my eyebrow

 **"As soon as it hits 8 go to the photo booth"** Ryder said

 **"Ok I will but how did you know there's a photo booth?"** I asked

 **"Brad told me they had one"** Ryder said and then the bell went.

 **"Chrissy, Brad and his sister are here"** Dad's voiced called

 **"Have fun sweetie"** Ryder said kissing me for what seemed like hours when it was actually only 20 seconds

 **"Love you"** we said at the same time and I walked downstairs and I saw Becky and Brad their

 **"Wow Becks you look awesome"** I said

 **"You do to Chris"** She said smiling

 **"Thanks, wow Brad for a formal event you are still in a leather jacket and skinny jeans"** I said laughing as Ryder came downstairs

 **"You can talk"** Brad said laughing

 **"Hey Brad take care of my girl will you?"** Ryder and dad asked at the same time making dad look at Ryder.

 **"Sir, Ryder don't worry she'll be with Becky and me she'll be safe"** Brad said and I hugged and kissed my dad's cheek

 **"Bye dad"** I said before giving Ryder a big kiss

 **"Bye sweetie"** I said

 **"Bye babe"** he said and we left the front door and hopped in Becky and Brad's mum's car.

* * *

It was already 7:57 I was still sitting at the table when Becky came over to me after dancing with her date Adam

 **"Hey it's almost 8 what are you doing?"** she said

 **"Sitting down"** I said stating the obvious

 **"Go to the photo booth"** She said

 **"Alright I'll go"** I said getting up and going to the photo booth and I stood there for 3 minutes and when it hit 8 a voice came from behind me

 **"You actually came to the photo booth"** it said so I turned around and saw Ryder in a suit

 **"You came!"** I said hugging him

 **"I told you there would be a surprise, SURPRISE!"** he said and we kissed

 **"Awww"** I heard 2 voices so we broke apart and saw the Simpson twins

 **"Thanks Brad and Becky"** Ryder said

 **"It's cool"** Becky said

 **"Anything for our friend"** Brad said

 **"Hey you're still going to the party right?"** Becky asked

 **"Yeah, Ryder you coming?"** I asked

 **"Sure"** Ryder said and when the dance was over we went to the party.

* * *

I then got bored and I noticed Ryder did too so we went outside and saw dad about to leave and Lennox walk back in

 **"Dad!"** I called and he reversed back

 **"Chris? Ryder? What's up?"** he asked

 **"We wanna come home"** I said

 **"Why? It's an all-night party?"** dad asked

 **"Yeah but we'd rather be at home with each other and watch TV without our eardrums bursting or something"** Ryder said so dad nodded his head and we hopped in the car

 **"Hey Mel"** I said

 **"Hey Aunt Mel"** Ryder said as we did our seatbelts

 **"Hi guys"** she said.

* * *

The next day I went and bought something for Ryder to say thanks for surprising me at the dance and making me smile so I bought him his favourite sponge cake

 **"Hey dad is Ryder here?"** I asked as I walked in the kitchen and Ryder came down acting cool

 **"Babe, hey wassup?"** he asked

 **"Well to thank you for going with me to the dance…well surprising me anyway; but you made me smile so I thought I'd buy you cake"** I said holding it out in front of him

 **"Wow thanks babe how about you and I eat it in my room while watching TV"** He said

 **"Ok I'll grab the plates"** I said

 **"Dude aren't you going to eat the muffins I made?"** Dad asked

 **"I will after I eat cake with my girl"** Ryder said and we ran upstairs.

* * *

 _Hope you like this second last chapter :)_

 _Bradley Will Simpson plays Brad and Sarah Fisher who plays Becky Baker on Degrassi plays Becky in this story._

 _'We're Some Kind Of Suicide Squad' - Deadshot (Suicide Squad)_

 _-amber sixx_


	31. Nearly Bored To Death (1x30)

_Save your breath, I'm nearly_  
 _Bored to death and fading fast_  
 _Life is too short to last long_  
 _Back on earth, I'm broken_  
 _Lost and cold and fading fast_  
 _Life is too short to last long_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Ryder, Mel and I were watching TV when Ryder looked up at the ceiling strangely as the movie ended and wiped his face

 **"Aww Ryder you're crying and you said you didn't like Sandra Bullock"** Mel said wiping his face

 **"Yeah babe trust me it's adorable when men cry it shows you have a sensitive side"** I said cuddling into him more

 **"No, no I'm not crying it's a drip from the ceiling"** Ryder said

 **"Honey it's alright for a young man to express his emotions in front of his Aunt and girlfriend"** Mel said

 **"You know both of you sit here, in the sad seat"** Ryder said getting out of my arms and making his aunt and I sit where he was just as Lennox walked in.

 **"I don't know what that's going to prove"** Mel said and then there was a drip on us

 **"Hey holy crap"** Mel said

 **"What the?"** I asked

 **"Ceiling's dripping where's that coming from?"** Mel asked

 **"That leak. Just a guess"** Lennox said

 **"Thanks Captain Obvious"** I said.

 **"Guys want me to Google a plumber?"** Ryder asked

 **"Nah cause if you do dad will say 'why didn't you ask me?' or 'I can do it'"** I said in my 'dad' voice

 **"Burke it's just a little drip what are you gonna do? Call some slob with a truck and a hairy crack?'"** Mel impersonated dad

 **"Burke let me do it save your money, better job, better crack, everybody's happy'"** Lennox impersonated dad.

 **"Not bad Nex"** I said

 **"You gotta be more smug"** Mel said

 **"I'll work on that"** she said just as dad came in the front door

 **"Hey"** he said

 **"Joe hey, hey, hey uh remember that little leak behind the tub that you said was nothing well it's something, can we call a guy?"** Mel asked dragging dad towards the leak

 **"What call a guy? You got a guy right here alright I'll save you money, do the job, look great doing it, everybody's happy"** Dad said

 **"We could never be that smug"** Lennox said pointing to her and I

 **"So I'm guess you're wondering why I'm all dressed up?"** dad asked

 **"I think you had a meeting"** I said.

 **"Could you sense our interest by the way we didn't ask?"** Mel asked

 **"Then I'm sure you're intrigued by all the secret phone calls I've been getting and why I've been acting so mysterious"** Dad said

 **"Nah we thought it was another one of those women your ashamed of"** Lennox said

 **"No I just came from a meeting with Judge Rubin Bedile he is the guy overseeing the bankruptcy and the general wreckage of Scanlon Financial"** Dad said as Ryder put a tub on the couch to catch the water from the leak

 **"Joe if I close my eyes during this story trust me I'm still listening"** Mel said

 **"Well now it can be revealed, some of the lost money has been found in overseas accounts $50 million worth"** Dad said

 **"So it's in the briefcase?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah it's all right here buddy in quarters"** Dad said sarcastically.

That's where I get the sarcasm from.

 **"No the point is that legitmently stock holders of Scanlon Financial are entitled to a percentage of the proceeds"** Dad said

 **"How much?"** Lennox asked

 **"Well after taxes it's a percentage of a percentage"** Dad said

 **"Dad how much?"** I asked along with Lennox, Ryder and Mel

 **"$167,000"** Dad said

 **"Wow that's huge, now you can date less shameful girls"** Lennox said

 **"Life changing money"** Ryder said and our faces dropped

 **"Yeah"** Lennox said.

* * *

Dad was now placing dinner on the table while Lennox, Ryder and I were eating

 **"Here you go America, Joseph P Longo's famous four layer lasagne extra crispy on the edges as always"** Dad said

 **"I'm going to miss this lasagne"** Ryder said

 **"Miss it? It's right here in front of you"** Dad said

 **"Yeah but for how long Joe, How long?"** Ryder asked as dad cut us all a slice

 **"Until you eat it"** Dad said putting it on Ryder's plate

 **"Ryder just because Joe's getting this incredible amount of money doesn't mean things are necessarily going to change around here right Joe?"** Mel asked pouring us all Lemonade

 **"Yeah why would anything be different?"** Dad asked tossing the salad

 **"I can think of 167 thousand reasons why"** Lennox said I get it cause he's getting 167,000 dollars. Like when Stiles says to Scott that they have 117 million problems when they are on the lacrosse field.

 **"Alright you guys come on let's not get ahead of ourselves and imagine wild scenarios based on nothing"** Mel said.

* * *

Dad has now decided to quit working as a nanny, move out and find a place for us to live I'm still going to see Ryder and Lennox and go to the same school but it won't be the same so I have been packing my stuff up and we leave in 2 weeks so for the next 2 weeks I will spend time with Lennox and Ryder one week with Lennox and the last week with Ryder so I was with Lennox when we walked into the living room to see dad, he has been finding his replacement.

 **"So who was that?"** Lennox asked

 **"A pig with uh dimples. I don't like any people in that pile"** Dad said pointing to the pile of replacements on the table

 **"Well there's not going to be anyone like you, we've trained you"** Lennox said as we both sat on the couch

 **"You've trained me?"** Dad asked sitting down

 **"Do you have any idea what you were like before? We put a lot of work into you, all for nothing"** Lennox said

 **"Well it's not like we're going to disappear"** Dad said.

 **"Aunt Mel said you found an apartment why would you come back here once you move?"** Lennox asked

 **"Lots of reasons, you know I got to see Ryder's soccer games, I gotta scare the pudding out of the little nerds that come here to ask you out, and Chrissy is going to want to come here all the time like before we moved in. You think I'd miss out on all that stuff?"** Dad said writing down something.

 **"Well what about Aunt Mel? Do you think you'll see her?"** Lennox asked

 **"Yeah, yeah I mean I hope too not to just help her out with her taxes like I did last year I mean when I told her that she could write off her hair products as a business expense the women wept openly"** dad said

 **"I don't think Nex is talking about taxes dad I think she mean if you would ever a-"** I said as the doorbell went

 **"That looks like it could be Ester Tellus"** Dad said

 **"And a chance for you to ignore my question"** I said

 **"Yes it is"** Dad said and we left.

* * *

Well we have moved all our stuff to our new apartment but haven't unpacked them and I kinda miss sitting on the couch cuddled up to Ryder while we watched _X-Men_ or fangirling with Lennox while watching _Teen Wolf_

 **"Alright here we are"** I heard dad say as he opened the door but I stayed in my room unpacking the first box.

I finished unpacking up to 4 boxes when I heard Ryder's voice

 **"Are you sure this is Chrissy and Joe's apartment?"**

 **"Yeah, yeah it's the right place"** I heard Lennox say so I bolted out of my room just as they put the boxes down and dad said

 **"Come on in guys"**

 **"Ryder"** I said as I ran and hugged him and he lifted me in the air

 **"I miss you"** he said

" **I miss you too"** I said and we kissed

 **"We've been here a couple of hours?"** Dad said

 **"Yeah so"** I said once Ryder and I pulled apart.

 **"Why don't you turn on some lights?"** Ryder asked

 **"Cause there's no electricity"** Mel said

 **"Maybe you just need to flip the breaker"** Ryder said as he and I walked to the power board

 **"Ryder if it was that easy don't you think I would've-"** dad said as Ryder turned the light on and we now have light!

 **"Done that"** dad finished his sentence

 **"Hey uh Ryder, Chrissy, looks like they were having a nice meal, you know just the 2 of them let's go home"** Lennox said but Ryder hugged me tighter

 **"No, no, no but we gotta tell Aunt Mel about her new couch and I'm not leaving Chrissy again"** Ryder said

 **"What new couch?"** Mel asked

 **"The one we signed for its sitting in our living room"** Ryder said bending down; but still not letting go of me, picked up the notice and handed it to Mel.

 **"Oh my new couch I forgot about this, custom made cream coloured Italian Suede I ordered it a year ago back when I was a glamorous single woman who didn't live with teenage stain makers that I love very much"** Mel said poking them on the nose.

 **"Oh wait whoa, whoa, whoa my new couch is not underneath the leak is it?"** Mel asked

 **"Joe didn't you fix the leak?"** Ryder asked

 **"Uh yeah I tried to, you see it keeps moving"** dad said

 **"Woah what if it moves over my new couch that is $4,000 worth of Italian Suede, alright you know what we may have to run a few red lights but this is a fancy couch emergency, Chrissy you can come to"** Mel said pushing us out the door and Ryder hugged me closer to him like he never wanted to let me go and neither do I.

* * *

The next day dad made me go to the court house with him but I had to sit outside the room he was in with the judge and can I just say It TAKES SO LONG! But thankfully I brought my earphones to listen to _Motionless in White_ and _A Game of Thrones_ book, but when dad came out of the room he told me he lost the money just because he lived with the 'heirs of Lewis Scanlon' but he didn't care so we went back to the Burke household.

Dad rang the doorbell

 **"So dad are we actually going to live here again?"** I asked

 **"Yeah if she lets me be the nanny again"** Dad said just as Mel opened the door dad and I smiled

 **"Hey"** Dad said

 **"You rang the doorbell?"** Mel asked

 **"It's polite we don't live here anymore and to that point did you find anybody to fill my position yet?"** Dad asked as we stepped in

 **"No there are still a few creepy strangers I haven't invited into my home yet"** Mel said as dad closed the door

 **"Ok cause I just got out of meeting with the judge and um it appears that my settlement is going to be a little less than what I thought"** Dad said.

 **"How much less?"** Mel asked

 **"Well it's still going to be six figures but they're all zeros"** dad said

 **"But that's your money, that's not fair, what happened?"** Mel asked

 **"Apparently they didn't like the fact that my daughter and I lived here with Lennox and Ryder they thought that made us some sort of a family"** Dad said

 **"OK so you lost the entire settlement just because you lived here, because I hired you?"** Mel said

 **"Yep no one else was going to though"** Dad said

 **"Dad and I would've been in the streets if you hadn't hired him"** I said

 **"So look if uh the job is still open"** Dad said

 **"You mean you would"** Mel said

 **"Ok look I have a ton of references, ok and I have looked after my own child and uh a lot of experience dealing with you"** Dad said

 **"Well that's true"** Mel said

 **"So if nobody's jumped on this yet, would you like me to go into the kitchen and make us some dinner? Chris, what do you have to say?"** Dad asked me

 **"And will you let us move back in?"** I asked smiling hopefully

 **"Oh good lord yes"** Mel said to dad

 **"And of course, come here Chrissy"** Mel said opening her arms and hugging me as dad walked past the kitchen door

 **"Hey look at this cream coloured dream couch huh?"** Dad said

 **"Yes it is"** Mel said

 **"Wow it's a lot bigger than I thought are you sure it's not too big for the space?"** Dad asked

 **"I love it"** Mel said

 **"Ok it's your house"** Dad said

 **"Hey Joe now that your back to being the nanny you know it might be awkward for us to go to the"** Mel said.

 **"Oh the uh annual mayors gala thing yeah, you're probably right I mean now that we're back to having a working relationship it probably would be inappropriate. Hey the bucket's out I promise you I'll fix that leak tomorrow ok?"** Dad said

 **"Oh no need I hired a plumbing contractor"** Mel said

 **"Why, why would you do that?"** Dad said

 **"He said it's extensive water damage it could be in all the walls"** Mel said

 **"Yeah, yeah sure the sky is falling extensive damage to your wallet come here, I'll show you the leak it's like this big a little crack right behind the top ok"** Dad said as he and Mel walked up 3 steps of the stairs then there was a crack so I looked up and moved away.

 **"What's that noise?"** Mel asked

 **"It sounded like cracking"** I said

 **"Yeah hey you know what? I have to say from up here couch looks perfect it's like it was made for the space"** Dad said then the whole bath came falling down all over Mel's new couch so Mel came closer to the couch as Ryder and Lennox came through the kitchen door.

 **"Oh my god…Chrissy baby you're back"** Ryder said running up to me and hugging me

 **"Joe you're back"** Lennox said hugging my dad and then they [Lennox and Ryder] switched so Lennox hugged me and Ryder hugged dad

 **"Yes we are, hey guys"** Dad said while Mel mourned over the couch

 **"You know what Mel? A little club soda, that'll come right out"** Dad said

 **"Are you out of your mind, my house is ruined"** Mel said

 **"Hey relax I lost more than you did today"** Dad said

 **"This is not a contest and if it I was I would win"** Mel said

 **"Hey uh guys the kitchen is still OK.** **People gotta eat** **"** Lennox said pointing to herself

 **"I'm so glad your back, it wasn't the same without you"** Ryder whispered to me as he hugged me tighter

 **"Cool let's go make some food"** Dad said

 **"I missed you too"** I said and we went to the kitchen.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked the very last chapter of Blood Like Gasoline!_

 _i am posting the sequel soon._

 _'It's Not Who I Am Underneath. But What I Do That Defines Me' - Batman_

 _-amber sixx_


End file.
